El Veritech Negro
by Captain leon
Summary: Un retelling de la saga contra los zentraedis, desde el punto de vista del teniente Jr Knight. Tambien abarca lo que pasó dos años luego del ataque de Dolza en Sud America
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, por lo tanto ¡lo escribí sin presión! Nyajajajajaja

Sé que muchos no compartirán los puntos de vista del teniente Jr Knight, esto es apropósito ya que no quise crear un personaje unidimensional, sino alguien más realista con sus luces y sombras.

PROLOGO

Después de tantas décadas de guerra pensé que vendría la paz…

El siglo 20 vio las dos guerras mundiales y luego tres décadas de tensa paz bendijeron el mundo, luego la crisis económica a finales de los 80's dio por resultado la tercera guerra mundial, una guerra en que al igual que en la segunda guerra mundial se pactó no usar el gas mostaza, aquí se pactó el no uso de bombas de hidrogeno.

Una nave proveniente de las estrellas hizo enmudecer las armas y la guerra término, pero la naturaleza humana es autodestructiva e inmediatamente comenzó otra: La guerra de unificación global.

La UNSpacy finalmente venció a las fuerzas comunistas de la EBSIS y finalmente pareció que vendría la paz…

Mi nombre es Jr Knight, y vengo de las afueras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, me dirijo a Isla Macross para convertirme en piloto de mecha Monster. Se equivocan si creen que está es la historia de un pobre muchacho huérfano criado por sus tíos y otra basura cómo esa, en realidad vengo de una familia muy acomodada, podría haberme quedado en mi mansión y disfrutar una vida de lujos y excesos, pero ¿qué muchacho no quería formar parte de una tripulación en una nave espacial?

Desafiando a mis padres me enlisté en la UNSpacy-RDF y ahora voy llegando a la isla, desde el avión militar puedo ver la nave que está siendo reconstruida, la llamaran SDF-1.

El entrenamiento fue duro, no entiendo por qué nos hacen entrenar tanto si al final sólo voy a ser un piloto de mechas y no un marine espacial. Un comandante de la base, un tal Roy Fokker habla con mi instructor y este me manda dónde Fokker, al parecer he sido reasignado a piloto de veritech.

Me dan miedo las alturas pero Fokker es un buen instructor, tal vez demasiado porque al final ya soy uno de los mejores pilotos que hay, claro que jamás podre superar a mi ídolo de la infancia, un sujeto llamado Rick Hunter, que año tras año ganó indiscutiblemente campeonatos de vuelo acrobático, precisión y de velocidad.

No sé que vio Fokker en mi, para haberme reasignado de piloto de mechas a piloto de veritech, pero no me quejo, todo lo contrario, sin embargo, aun no puedo decidirme si el hombre me agrada o no, hay algo en él que no me gusta pero no puedo especificar que es… no lo sé, tal vez sea esa apariencia de cowboy heroica lo que me es repelente, no es que sea envidioso, yo mismo soy bien parecido, con piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros, podría conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiese… no, definitivamente no es envidia, pero en fin, me sacudo esos pensamientos porque debo prepararme para la demostración de vuelo de precisión que junto con otros pilotos realizare el día del despegue del SDF-1.

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS EN ISLA MACROSS

Jr Knight ascendía al firmamento en un perfecto vuelo en formación cuando de la nada un avión civil de color rojo y blanco irrumpe por el medio de la formación.

- ¡qué demonios! – grita un piloto.

- ¡está loco casi nos mata, el imbécil! – se quejaba otro.

- … un vuelo en ascenso vertical halcón… solo un piloto puede hacer algo semejante… Rick Hunter –decía Jr más para sí mismo.

El veritech de Jr se dirige rápidamente a la pista y luego baja con rapidez de este.

- ¡jefe se lo encargo! – grita Jr a los mecánicos y sin importarle los gritos de estos se dirige dónde Fokker.

Jr encuentra a Fokker, el cual está hablando con un muchacho de su edad…

-… es… ¡es Rick Hunter! – pensó Jr en voz alta y corrió deprisa dónde Rick.

- comandante Fokker, señor – se cuadra Jr – este señor… podría hablar con su amigo…

Fokker se ríe con ganas.

- oye Knight, no sabía que te gustaban los chicos – le decía mientras se partía de la risa.

- ¡no me gustan! Sólo… sólo… que no sabía que usted conocía a Rick Hunter.

- que, ¿se conocen? – le preguntaba Fokker a Rick, pero este negaba con la cabeza.

- disculpe – decía Jr mientras se ponía delante de Rick ya que Fokker no le servía para nada en este momento – tú eres Rick Hunter, campeón indiscutible durante años en vuelo libre y otros… soy tu fan, tengo todos tus videos de vuelos acrobáticos e incluso tengo una foto tuya autografiada…

- vaya, gracias por apoyarme… - decía Rick.

- Jr, Jr Knight, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido Knight, Jr me recuerda a una telenovela de unos petroleros y todos se hacían la burla por eso, además, ¿Quién manda a los padres a ponerles Jr a sus pobres hijos?, si fuera general los fusilaría – dijo Knight haciendo que Rick se riera.

Fokker le explicó a Knight la relación que tenía con Rick, al cual lo consideraba cómo un hermano menor.

- señor, disculpe, pero ¿puedo acompañarlos? – le decía Knight a Fokker con una mirada de suplica – ya sé que no veía a su amigo desde hace años, pero me gustaría poder estar con ustedes…. ¿podría señor?

Fokker miró ceñudo a Knight y se dirigió a Rick, el cual no veía ningún inconveniente en que Knight les acompañase.

- sólo llámame Rick – le dijo finalmente a Knight, quien se encontraba muy feliz por estar al lado de su ídolo (de su héroe, de su dios).

Fokker y Knight hacían de guías de turistas para Rick y finalmente se dirigieron a un robot expendedor de sodas, los tres estaban disfrutando de sus bebidas cuando una chica de ascendencia oriental tenía una discusión al parecer con su hermanito menor. Fokker no apartaba la vista de la chica mirándola de forma pervertida.

- vaya Roy, veo que aún eres un conquistador – le decía con reproche Rick.

- ahora ya sé que es lo me cae tan mal del comandante Fokker – pensaba Knight - … el mujeriego, me recuerda a mi padre, cuantas veces vi a mi padre besándose con otras mujeres.

Luego de terminar sus bebidas, los tres se dirigieron a los hangares y Rick se enteraba de aspectos mecánicos y de vuelo de los veritechs. Los mecánicos pusieron cara de pocos amigos, pero Fokker era conocido por su irrespeto al protocolo militar y con una mirada mandó a los mecánicos a callar.

Knight se sentía cómo en un sueño al estar al lado de su héroe, pero en eso se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y también escucharon las sirenas de alarma de la base…

CAPITULO 2: LOS VISITANTES

- ¿Cree que es un simulacro señor? – le preguntó Knight.

- ¿el día de la inauguración? – le dijo ceñudo Fokker – Rick, mejor me esperas aquí… por qué no te sientas en la cabina y ves un rato los controles que vengo en un rato.

Rick aceptó encantado y Knight evitó reírse, realmente Fokker se saltaba el protocolo con su "baby brother".

- mucho gusto Rick, espero volverte a ver y seguir siendo amigos – le decía Knight.

- ya podrás besarlo después Knight – se burlaba Fokker y jalándolo del cuello cómo si fuese un gato se dirigieron presurosos al puesto de comando asignado a Fokker.

Fokker hablaba por el tele-comunicador y Knight pudo ver cómo la cara del cowboy se tensionaba cómo nunca antes lo había visto.

Fokker ordenó a sus pilotos subir a sus veritechs, ya les daría instrucciones una vez arriba.

- chicos, creo que tenemos enemigos a los cuales debemos derribar – les decía Fokker una vez todos los veritechs estaban en el cielo.

Knight tragó saliva, era la primera vez que entraría en combate.

- yo creí que era un ataque terrorista – le decía Knight – entonces ¿de nuevo nos atacan los de la liga anti-unificación? ¿o es otro grupo?

- ninguno de los dos – respondía Fokker de manera muy seria.

- ¿de qué cuadrante viene el enemigo? – preguntó un piloto.

- de ninguno – respondió Fokker, que al parecer no se decidía de cómo dar a conocer la naturaleza del enemigo a sus pilotos.

- entonces… ¿vienen de… arriba? – decía un piloto.

Knight sabía que lo habían entrenado para luchar contra extraterrestres humanoides gigantes, al fin y al cabo, él era un piloto de veritech, la elite de la elite, no un simple piloto de caza, a él se le había confiado está información junto con otros pilotos, pero esperaba tener su primer combate en futuro algo lejano, no tan de repente.

- y yo que me estaba poniendo nervioso por enfrentarme a los "rojos" (humanos) – trató de bromear Knight.

- nada de eso chico, ahora demostraras que tu entrenamiento no fue una pérdida de dinero, vas a tener que enfrentarte a los "verdes" – le decía Fokker.

Los "verdes", así habían bautizado a la raza de humanoides que al parecer eran dueños de la fortaleza espacial, el nombre derivaba de los extraterrestres en las antiguas películas de ciencia ficción (hombrecitos verdes)

- bien chicos, ya aparecen en el radar… prepárense – les advertía Fokker, Knight tragó saliva y se concentró al máximo.

Las naves eran muy diferentes a los ovnis que se mostraban en las películas o en los comics, y sus intenciones no eran nada amistosas.

- ¿por qué demonios estos verdes viajaron desde un extremo del universo sólo para pelear? – se quejaba Knight.

La batalla era intensa, pero afortunadamente la velocidad de ambos bandos estaba igualada, no, de hecho los veritechs eran más veloces y sus pilotos mejores.

Knight escuchó cómo Fokker hablaba con Rick, al parecer el as de ases, había decidido unirse a la batalla.

- oye Rick, ya sé que eres el súper as (lo digo en serio y sin ofender), pero ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado? – le decía Knight.

- oye, todo fue un error, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el cielo y rodeado de enemigos – se excusó Rick.

- de acuerdo Rick, no te preocupes, te buscare una "salida de la autopista" – le decía nervioso Knight, pero de pronto la nave de Rick fue alcanzada por unos disparos de un verde.

- ¡Rick! – gritaban Knight y Fokker, pero nada podían hacer para ayudarlo ya que varios verdes los estaban persiguiendo en ese momento.

- ¡señor, tenemos que hacer algo! – gritaba Knight.

- ¡ya lo sé, pero para hacerlo tenemos que quitarnos de encima a estos verdes! – le respondía Fokker.

Los verdes eran persistentes, pero finalmente acabaron con todos o al menos con la primera oleada.

- … y está causando más daños que el enemigo, al estrellarse en plena calle, incluso derribó el estudio de animación Nue – le recriminaba la comandante Hayes a Fokker por el tele-comunicador.

- ¡NOOOO, hacían buenos Animes en ese lugar! – pensó alarmado Knight.

- bien, yo me encargo – decía Fokker con una sonrisa que denotaba que no estaba molesto con Rick, sino orgulloso por la destrucción que había causado.

- realmente Fokker es alguien raro – pensaba Knight.

- bien Knight, ¿me acompañas? – le invitaba Fokker, y Knight aceptó gustoso.

Los pilotos no encontraron difícil encontrar a Rick.

- está justo allí, pasando lo que quedo de estudio Nue (snif) – informaba Knight, algo triste.

- ¿estudio nue?, me encantaban sus Animes de niño – decía nostálgico Fokker – ahora sí que estoy enojado Rick Hunter.

- ¿usted veía Anime, señor?

- y aún lo hago, pero ahora prefiero el hentai – decía sin ruborizarse el hombre.

- … disculpe la pregunta señor, pero ¿y la comandante Claudia…?

- escucha Knight, no solo de pan vive el hombre – decía Roy mientras se reía – si quieres ser un hombre de verdad, no dejes que una mujer te diga lo que debes o no debes ver, o de lo contrario te dirá después lo que puedes o no puedes tocar, o lamer….

-… si señor – contestaba tímidamente Knight ante el horrible consejo del hombre.

Fokker y Knight llegaron dónde Rick, y el cowboy ordenó a su subordinado cubrirles mientras él reparaba el veritech de su "hermanito menor".

- repita la transmisión, que fue lo que dijo después de lo de la línea de defensa – decía Knight por el tele-comunicador, el cual sólo transmitía sonido debido a la interferencia.

- repito, los verdes han traspasado la línea de defensa, y ahora están en la ciudad, necesitamos refuerzos cerca a los albergues subterráneos – decía una voz en el tele-comunicador.

- ¡señor, los verdes han entrado en la ciudad, parece que tienen mechas cómo nosotros! – le informaba Knight a Fokker.

- entiendo, y cómo son – preguntaba el comandante.

- me dicen que son cómo huevos con patas.

- de acuerdo, desde ahora llamaremos a estos enemigos "huevones" – decía de forma seria Roy.

- Rick, despídete de tu amiga – le decía Roy, pero en eso varios huevones atacaron al grupo, menos mal que Knight se encontraba cubriendo el sector.

- ¡deprisa Rick, huye! – gritaba Knight y Rick agarró a Minmei con uno de los brazos mecánicos de su veritech en modo guardián y escapó del lugar.

- señor, se acercan cada vez más y más huevones.

- tranquilo Knight, haremos un barrido lateral y después vámonos de aquí.

Luego de frenar la primera ofensiva, los dos veritechs cambiaron de modo batloid a fighter y se dirigieron presurosos a buscar a Rick.

- señor, el tele-comunicador de Rick, acaba de apagarse.

- dame coordenadas Knight.

Knight le transmitió las coordenadas a Fokker y ambos pilotos fueron a ayudar a Rick.

- bien Knight, lo mismo de antes, yo voy por Rick y tu cúbreme el culo.

- sí señor – le respondió Knight y se posicionó en una esquina de una destruida calle, el humo de los numerosos incendios hacían imposible ver algo a ojo desnudo, por lo que tuvo que confiar en sus instrumentos.

Al dispersarse el humo por una fuerte brisa que provino del océano, el enemigo volvió a arremeter contra los pilotos.

- ¡ya tengo a Rick y a la chica, larguémonos de aquí! - ordenaba Fokker y los veritechs realizaron un vuelo bajo y se disponían a pasar por una pendiente elevada, cuando dos enemigos ya les estaban esperando.

- yo me encargo señor – decía Knight y derribó con certeros disparos a los extraterrestres.

- buena puntería Knight.

- gracias señor.

- puente SDF-1 a comandante Fokker, se le instruye dirigirse a SDF-1 y esperar instrucciones – informaba la comandante Hayes.

- ya oíste Knight, vámonos de aquí.

Los dos veritechs fueron dónde el SDF-1 y al llegar Fokker les ordenó a Rick y Minmei permanecer en el lugar.

- Knight, quiero que me hagas un favor – le decía Fokker.

- lo que usted diga señor.

-… veras… quiero que vuelvas a isla Macross y traigas cómo sea el avión de Rick.

- ¡claro señor! No podemos dejar el avión de Rick allí abandonado – le contestó rápidamente y Fokker se asombro.

- ¿no te importa ir de nuevo dónde el enemigo?

- no señor, será para mí un placer ayudar a Rick y a usted – decía sinceramente Knight.

- de acuerdo, baja a las pistas y recupera el avión, si el puente te interroga, tu hazte el loco, no le contestes, yo me hare cargo de explicarles luego – le instruía Fokker – y Knight, simplemente llámame Roy.

Knight descendió nuevamente a la isla y recuperó sin problemas el avión ya que al parecer los enemigos se habían retirado, al menos por el momento.

- señor… Roy – decía algo tímido Knight – ya traje el avión, está justo en el mini hangar, para que nadie sospeche.

- bien hecho Knight – dijo Fokker y se dirigió dónde Rick y Minmei.

Los amigos y la chica tomaron un jeep militar y fueron dónde el avión de Rick. Roy conducía de manera imprudente para que Rick y Minmei estuviesen bien abrazaditos, Knight por su parte maldecía en silencio a Roy por su peligrosa conducción y al frenar de golpe, casi se va por delante del jeep.

Roy le mostro el avión a Rick y este le agradeció efusivamente.

- no me agradezcas a mí Rick, sino a Knight, él fue quien recupero el avión – dijo el hombre y Rick le agradeció mucho a Knight, quien se puso rojo cómo un tomate al ver a su héroe (deidad) agradeciéndole de corazón por lo del avión.

- bien chicos, ustedes quédense aquí – ordenaba Roy a Rick y a Minmei – no se atrevan a recorrer la nave o se perderán.

Dicho esto Roy y Knight volvieron a los hangares principales a recibir órdenes, y se les encargó cubrir a la nave de posibles verdes o huevones (a Lisa y a las demás chicas, el termino no les agradó en lo más mínimo) hasta que la nave descendiese nuevamente sobre isla Macross.

- bien chicos, sujétense fuerte las bolas que nos vamos de Kansas – les decía Roy a sus pilotos – la nave efectuara una operación de transposición directo a Oz (la luna).

Knight y los otros pilotos tragaron saliva, sabían lo que era una operación de transposición, pero nunca la habían experimentado, los científicos les dijeron que era algo seguro, pero aun así…

De pronto todo el firmamento pareció teñirse de colores psicodélicos.

CAPITULO 2: MÁS ALLA DE LA TIERRA DE OZ

- ¡qué diablos es esto! – gritaba Knight con todas sus fuerzas.

Los científicos le habían explicado que una operación de transposición era algo que ni se sentía, pero algo al parecer había salido terriblemente mal, Knight sentía todo cuerpo igual a cuando tenía un fuerte ataque de diarrea mezclado con accesos de fuerte vomito y fiebre intensa, sentía que sus dientes se le iban a desprender en cualquier momento.

- ¡no te quites el casco, no te quites el casco! – le gritaba Roy al ver que Knight intentaba quitarse el casco.

- señor voy a vomitar… - decía un piloto.

- no puedo respirar – decía otro.

- ¡carajo, les digo que no se quiten el casco! Si van a vomitar háganlo dentro de sus malditos cascos – ordenaba Roy.

Knight pegó su lengua fuertemente contra el paladar para evitar vomitar y rezó para que la transposición terminara.

- bien chicos, al parecer todo termino – les informaba Roy a sus pilotos.

Knight despegó su lengua y vio el espacio exterior con ojos llorosos debido al esfuerzo de no vomitar, lo que vio no le gustó ni un poquito.

En las películas se veía siempre al espacio exterior cómo algo hermoso y lleno de estrellas, sin embargo, en la realidad las estrellas se veían sólo desde la Tierra. Allí en el vacio del espacio, no había ninguna estrella a la vista, todo, absolutamente todo alrededor era negrura total e infinita, Knight tuvo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

- señor, ¿dónde está la luna? – preguntó un piloto.

- está justo debajo de noso…. ¡espera un poco, qué demonios es eso! – gritaba Roy.

- me parece que es la isla Macross – decía otro piloto con los ojos abiertos cómo platos.

- ¡Claudia, Claudia! – Gritaba Roy por el tele-comunicador - ¡qué carajos pasa, esa es isla Macross!Donde está la luna!

- no lo sé Roy – decía nerviosa Claudia – Vanessa está calculando nuestra posición de inmediato… ¡Roy, nos informan que el enemigo está en los alrededores de la nave y en isla Macross! Debes ir a destruirlos de inmediato.

- enseguida voy Claudia – dijo Roy cortando el tele-comunicador.

- Knight, quiero que me hagas otro favor.

- lo que digas Roy – le respondió Knight quien estaba nervioso ante la situación presente.

- ve a la nave y cerciórate que Rick este bien.

- enseguida Roy – respondió Knight y se dirigió presto al SDF-1.

Una vez en la nave Knight se subió a un jeep y fue dónde se suponía que debía estar Rick y Minmei.

- ay no, ay no – decía Knight al ver que ni Rick ni su avión se hallaban en el lugar.

Knight gritó varias veces el nombre de Rick pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió recorrer el lugar un par de veces y luego de una infructuosa búsqueda, volvió al hangar y se lo comunicó a Roy por el tele-comunicador.

Knight pudo notar cómo la voz de Roy se impregnaba de miedo y le ordenó continuar con la búsqueda. El piloto así lo hizo pero luego de algunas horas volvió al hangar, está vez Roy estaba presente.

- ¡Knight, dónde está Rick!

- Roy, no aparecen por ningún lado, ya recorrí toda la nave y nada.

El rostro de Roy se descompuso un momento, pero luego volvió a adquirir su dureza y sujetando a Knight por los hombros le dio nuevas órdenes.

- Knight, se me ordenó ayudar con la evacuación de los civiles hacia la nave – le dijo Roy, Knight estaba impresionado, él pensó que todos habían muerto, quiso decir algo pero Roy le interrumpió.

- quiero que salgas de la nave y busques por todo el lugar, por la isla, por los alrededores de está, por los alrededores de la nave, no me interesa, pero tienes que encontrarlos. Ya sabes, no contestes el tele-comunicador y hazte el loco, que luego yo me encargo de buscar una excusa.

- si Roy – dijo Knight y partió de inmediato a la búsqueda de Rick.

- skull 27, skull 27, no tiene permiso para despegar, repito, no tiene permiso para despegar – le informaban desde el puente.

- debo encontrar a Rick, más te vale Roy que inventes una buena excusa para lo que estoy haciendo – pensaba Knight.

Knight buscó por los alrededores sin hacer caso de las llamadas del puente, Lisa y Claudia estaban furiosas y finalmente el capitán Global se puso al tele-comunicador.

- Knight, le habla su capitán, conteste o juro que lo pondré en aislamiento.

- que hago, que hago, que hago – pensaba Knight presa del pánico, finalmente respondió, pero sólo usó el canal de audio.

- psss… lo siento pssst señor, pssst tengo inter pssst rencias, mal pssst comu… seguire psst sus ordenes pssst patrullare el sector psstsst como pssst me dijo psst … corto.

- ¡KNIGHT!

- ay Roy, espero que me saques de está.

Knight no pudo encontrar ni rastros de Rick y se dirigió al hangar, allí le informo de la infructuosa búsqueda a Roy.

Roy saco de apuros a Knight (evito que le diesen de baja con ignominia) pero aun así no pudo evitar que lo mandaran al calabozo por una semana entera. A Knight no le importó, después de ese primer día de locos, recibió la semana de arresto cómo unas merecidas vacaciones.

Roy iba a visitarlo y le informaba de las noticias acerca como global comandaba las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad de Macross dentro de la nave, lamentablemente no había noticias de Rick o Minmei.

- no te preocupes Roy, seguro que Rick estaba lejos de la isla Macross cuando comenzó la operación de transposición – le decía Knight una tarde luego de que saliera del calabozo.

- … eso espero – decía Roy alicaído y dando un suspiro – bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

- claro Roy, yo iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que todavía me quedan dos horas libres – dijo Knight y se despidió de su comandante, dejando la cafetería de la nave.

Knight se hallaba paseando por los alrededores, asombrándose de lo rápido de lo que la ciudad empezaba a tomar forma, cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo a dos cuadras de distancia y decidió ir a ver para investigar.

Al parecer una de las grúas había dejado caer una plataforma de contención y está había atravesado el piso, dejando una gran sección de este expuesto. Un montacargas estaba llevando a dos jóvenes que se cubrían los ojos con las manos.

- ¡ese es Rick y Minmei! – gritó Knight y se abrió paso a empujones para llegar dónde su amigo.

- ¡Rick, menos mal que estas a salvo! - le gritaba a Rick cuando se acerco a él, su amigo parecía algo desnutrido y confundido.

El alcalde de la ciudad le dio una fuerte palmada y Rick se desmayó allí mismo, Knight mandó llamar un jeep militar y trasladó a Rick al hospital de la nave.

CAPITULO 3: PILOTO NUEVAMENTE

Knight se encontraba feliz de que Rick estuviese a salvo, pero era nada en comparación a lo feliz que se encontraba Roy por haber encontrado a Rick.

- así que tengo que quedarme en el hospital durante una semana – decía tristemente Rick.

- así es campeón – le decía Roy – cómo le diste tus raciones a esa chica, estas en mal estado físico.

- ¿Cómo está Minmei? – preguntó Rick.

- no te preocupes Rick – le informaba Knight – cómo Roy dijo, ella no estaba tan mal como tú, ya le dieron de alta y está en la casa de sus tíos.

- menos mal – decía Rick alicaído.

La semana pasó volando y Rick salió del hospital, se asombró al ver que la ciudad de Macross estaba reconstruida dentro de la nave, había mucha basura en las calles debido a que justo un día antes hubo una manifestación de los civiles al enterarse de que estaban en la órbita de Plutón y que el sistema de transposición había desaparecido de la nave.

- pobre capitán, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos – se decía así mismo Rick, mientras observaba un muñeco quemado que representaba a global.

Pasaron los días y Rick se hallaba melancólico paseando sin rumbo por la ciudad de Macross.

- Rick, ¿puedo quedarme con tu avión? – le preguntaba feliz Knight mientras abrazaba los restos del avión de Rick.

- …claro, porque no – le decía Rick algo contrariado por el fanatismo de su amigo - … gracias por haber traído mi avión a este lugar.

- de nada Rick, me costó un poco pero valió la pena, de todas formas los encargados de las grúas estaban apenados por el accidente que casi te aplasta y me ayudaron con el avión, cuando regresemos a casa lo llevare dónde mis padres y lo atesorare por siempre.

- … claro…

- … oye Rick, ¿Por qué no te enlistas en la UNSpacy?

- ¿enlistarme en el ejército?

- enlistarte para ser piloto nuevamente Rick, deja de estar triste todo el tiempo, vuelve a volar cómo lo hacías antes.

- no lo sé, no quisiera ser piloto de combate, no quiero pelear en una guerra.

- tranqui Rick, una vez lleguemos a la Tierra, podrás volver a tu vida civil y volver a volar libre en tu circo del aire – le decía Knight quien se acerco a Rick por detrás y le sujetaba cariñosamente los hombros.

- cuando hay una guerra un piloto no puede abandonar así como así el ejército.

- ya conoces a Roy, seguro se inventara algo y podrás hacerlo, ¡vamos Rick, que te cuesta!

- déjame pensarlo primero.

- de acuerdo Rick, ¡pero no te tardes mucho eh! – se despedía Knight con una sonrisa.

Los ataques del enemigo se hicieron más frecuentes, afortunadamente sólo eran escaramuzas y sirvieron para templar a los pilotos.

- Roy, estos verdes son más ágiles aquí en el espacio que en la tierra.

- tienes razón Knight, sus naves están hechas más para combate espacial que atmosférico.

Así, una y otra vez el enemigo lanzaba pequeños ataques, pareciera que en realidad simplemente querían acosar a la nave y no destruirla.

Knight aprovechaba cada vez que podía para visitar a Rick, él vivía en la casa de los tíos de Minmei, y al hablar con la chica se dio cuenta que si bien era alegre y divertida, tenía una personalidad caprichosa y quería hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana. Rick al parecer seguía interesado en la chica (muy guapa por cierto) y daba largas con respecto a decidirse si se enlistaba o no en la milicia.

Un día la batalla fue especialmente dura, ya que en vez de sólo presentarse verdes y huevones, los enemigos fueron apoyados por un grupo de tres naves enormes de los verdes.

- demonios, creo que ya se cansaron de jugar con nosotros Roy.

- tranquilízate Knight, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe y estarás bien.

Las naves nodrizas del enemigo disparaban armas de energía y misiles al SDF-1, cuando de pronto la nave empezó a transformarse.

- chicos deprisa, salgan del campo de tiro – decía Roy – la nave disparara su cañón principal.

Los veritech del escuadrón skull salieron de prisa del área roja e inmediatamente después, una gigante columna de energía salió disparada hacia las naves enemigas. Un resplandor colosal nació en el espacio y al apagarse este no quedo rastros de ninguna de las naves nodrizas.

- increíble… que fue eso – decía Knight mientras trataba de arreglar los controles de su nave debido a que fueron descalibrados por la energía de la potente arma.

- esa, es la potencia del cañón REFLEX, nuestro as en la manga contra el enemigo.

- escuadrón skull, regrese pronto a la nave, no hay signos de actividad enemiga – le informaban desde el puente y todos los pilotos se dirigieron al SDF-1.

Knight apenas llegó al hangar, tuvo que ayudar con las tareas de búsqueda y rescate de civiles, debido a que al efectuarse la transformación muchas de las edificaciones de ciudad Macross fueron aplastadas o arrojadas al vacio junto con sus habitantes.

- es espantoso – decía Knight al mirar una pared de acero frente a él – está pared no estaba antes, y detrás de ella había una familia que vivía allí, de seguro ahora sus cuerpos flotan en el espacio.

- oí que mandaron a un escuadrón a recuperar los cuerpos – le decía un piloto y los dos muchachos observaron con gesto grave los alrededores.

- ¡Knight, Knight! – gritaba Rick, quien se acercaba presuroso al lugar.

- Rick, ¿estás bien?

- lo estoy Knight, sabes, ya me decidí, entraré a la UNSpacy.

- … bienvenido hermano – le dijo Knight sonriente y estrechándole la mano.

El entrenamiento de Rick fue igual de duro que el que tuvo que afrontar Knight, pero finalmente Rick logró graduarse y ser un piloto de combate. Roy no cabía en sí de gozo y organizó una fiesta en el restaurante de Minmei. La chica estaba muy mimosa con Rick, pero Knight sospechó que sólo estaba enamorada del uniforme de piloto.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las escaramuzas y Rick pronto se acostumbró al combate debido a que las misiones eran constantes. El enemigo era una incógnita, en especial sus tácticas ya que dejaron al SDF-1 acercarse a la órbita de Saturno.

- ¿un contraataque? – preguntó Rick.

- sí, eso parece, escuche que ese doctor lang, desarrolló una especie de escudo cómo en las películas de star trek – le decía Knight.

- ¿y dónde se efectuara el contraataque? – preguntó Rick.

- Roy me dijo que será en los anillos de Saturno, iremos a la zona oscura de los anillos y les emboscaremos. Con el cañón réflex y los escudos de seguro mandaremos a esos verdes al planeta de dónde salieron.

- espero que el plan resulte y así podamos regresar a casa sin tener que preocuparnos por tener más combates.

- tienes razón, si todo sale bien aprovecharemos la fuerza gravitatoria de Saturno e iremos en un santiamén a Marte y de allí directo a la Tierra.

El día del ataque llegó y la nave y sus pilotos se refugiaron en la zona oscura de los anillos de Saturno. Los pilotos tuvieron que navegar por la zona oscura, confiando sólo en sus instrumentos ya que afuera no se veía nada de nada, y lo que es peor, al parecer Claudia y Lisa se las habían agarrado con Knight, seguro por haber fingido una interferencia cuando fue a buscar a Rick. Y hablando de Rick, al parecer Lisa también se las agarró con él, de seguro porque estrelló un veritech el día en que atacaron los verdes.

- está será una misión larga viejo – le decía Knight a Rick.

- tienes razón, las comandantes no están muy contentas con nosotros – contestaba Rick.

- bueno, mejor no te distraigo y sigamos con la misión – concluía Knight.

Los veritechs emergieron de la zona oscura y tanto Rick cómo Knight quedaron desilusionados, se suponía que el plan consistía en destruir todas las naves nodrizas del enemigo, sin embargo, sólo pudieron ver una nave nodriza dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué paso? Se suponía que tendrían que haber más naves nodrizas – preguntó Rick.

- tal vez leyeron nuestra estrategia Rick – le contestaba Knight.

- Roy, ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntaba Rick.

- no hay nada que hacer salvo continuar con el plan, detengan a los verdes y a los huevones hasta que nos indiquen retirarnos para que la nave dispare el cañón réflex.

- roger (entendido-término militar) – dijeron todos los pilotos y se enfrentaron al enemigo.

El plan marchaba a la perfección, pero luego de un tiempo los pilotos se preguntaban por qué aún no disparaban el cañón réflex.

- Roy ¿Qué sucede? Por qué aún no disparan el cañón principal – preguntaba Rick.

- Claudia ¿Qué pasa? Disparen el cañón de una puta vez, mis hombres no podrán aguantar más tiempo cubriendo estas coordenadas.

- lo siento Roy, pero al parecer hubo un problema con el cañón al efectuarse la transposición y este no podrá disparar.

- ¡y me lo dices ahora! ¡Qué carajo hace Lang y su equipo!

- Roy tendrás que interceptar las naves nodrizas y darnos algo de tiempo.

- ya escucharon chicos, cambio de planes, vayamos dónde las naves nodrizas y destruyamos cuantas torretas podamos – ordenó Roy y todos los pilotos se dirigieron hacia las enormes naves.

- Rick, no puedo creer el tamaño de está cosa, ¡es enorme! – decía asombrado Knight.

- lo sé, empequeñece al SDF-1, y pensar que nuestra nave es gigante en comparación a nuestras otras naves.

Los pilotos hacían lo que podían pero la nave tenía muchas torretas, lanzaderas de misiles y torpedos, y disparaba continuamente su carga contra el SDF-1.

- ¿ese es el famoso escudo que desarrollaron? – preguntaba con sorna Knight al ver tres discos-escudos que se desplazaban por la superficie del frente del SDF-1

- ¡sabía que no se podía confiar en todos esos cerebritos!, en especial en ese lang – se quejaba Knight - ¿verdad Rick?... ¿Rick?

Knight llamó desesperadamente a Rick, y este apareció luego de un rato saliendo de una de las escotillas de la nave extraterrestre.

- ¿estabas adentro de la nave?

- eso parece.

- que bien que saliste porque parece que el SDF-1 embestirá a la nave alienígena.

- ¡la embestirá!

- eso parece, pero mejor nos vamos o no la contamos.

El SDF-1 atacó a la nave extraterrestre usando el daedalus cómo si fuese un brazo gigante y destruyó de esta manera a la nave enemiga desde adentro.

- es increíble – decía Rick y todos los pilotos volvieron al SDF-1.

CAPITULO 4: EL ENEMIGO SE VUELVE LISTO

Rick se hizo con algo de fama por ser el primer humano que entró a una nave enemiga y volvió para contarlo.

- ¡ese es mi amigo! – gritaba Knight feliz en la fiesta que él y Fokker le prepararon, nuevamente en el restaurante de los parientes de Minmei.

Knight explicaba a todo el que quería oírle (y a los que no querían) acerca de las habilidades de piloto de Rick, ya sea cómo piloto de veritech o sus hazañas anteriores antes de la partida del SDF-1.

Rick quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la fama trató de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor que pudo, pero se contrarió un poco al ver cómo Minmei se fijaba más en otros pilotos que en él.

El SDF-1 se aproximaba a la Tierra, desafortunadamente las constantes escaramuzas ya hacían mella en los recursos que podría solventar la fortaleza espacial.

- ¿no iremos a la Tierra? – preguntaba Knight

- eso parece – decía Rick – Roy me dijo que el enemigo nos cortó todos los pasos y además global considera que sería una buena idea ir a Marte a reabastecernos de varios materiales.

- suena lógico, es decir, la fortaleza puede fabricar lo que sea, pero la utilización del reciclaje tiene un límite.

- al menos Knight, podemos pisar tierra firme desde que comenzó la guerra.

- tienes razón, en el vacio del espacio no hay dónde apoyarse, ninguna estrella de referencia, da miedo.

La nave amartizó sin ningún problema cerca a la base Sara de Marte, y varias mechas y veritechs salieron a verificar que no había peligro alguno.

- sabias Rick que la base tiene su nombre en honor a la madre de la comandante Hayes – le comentaba Knight a Rick.

- ¿en serio? No lo sabía

- sí, al parecer la madre de la comandante murió en un atentado terrorista de la EBSIS, Lisa estaba cerca cuando sucedió, por poco no lo cuenta.

- vaya, no sabía eso, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso Knight?

- el comandante kurt me lo comento – decía Knight, pero al ver la cara de duda de Rick añadió.

- ya sabes, el barbón que siempre le gusta fumar cigarrillos sin filtro y que está siempre dispuesto a alardear de sus hazañas, en especial su participación en la destrucción de los verdes y los huevones cuando isla Macross fue llevada cerca a Plutón.

- a sí, ya me doy cuenta, no pensé que eso le paso a la comandante, pobrecita ¿entonces el almirante Hayes fue quien nombro a la base con el nombre de su difunta esposa?

- precisamente Rick, ahora veo la razón de que la comandante es a veces tan estricta, supongo que huyó de su dolor centrándose en su carrera, ¿no crees? – le dijo Knight, y Rick empezó a pensar en serio en Lisa Hayes desde ese momento.

Los pilotos de mechas y veritechs vigilaban el lugar cuando sonó la alarma de ataque.

- chicos prepárense, debemos ganar tiempo para que todos entren en la fortaleza – les decía Roy.

- ¿Qué tipos de unidades nos atacaran Roy? – preguntaba Rick.

- me informan que todas son huevones y ya están a tiro de piedra así que prepárense.

Efectivamente las unidades enemigas ya estaban en las afueras de la base y las mechas y los veritechs hacían todo lo posible para permitir que todas las unidades de reabastecimiento ingresaran a la nave.

- ¿Roy, que pasa por que la nave no despega? – preguntaba Rick.

- no lo sé… Claudia, infórmame nena, por qué no parten ya.

- Roy, al parecer han puesto una especie de minas magnéticas por todo el lugar, el capitán ha mandado a Lisa a activar una bomba que las destruirá todas, mientras tanto debes darnos algo de tiempo.

- entiendo primor, pero dime ¿si las minas están bajo tierra y la bomba las destruye a todas…

- esperemos que la nave pueda resistir el impacto

- …. Entiendo, crucemos los dedos entonces…. Ya escucharon chicos, demos todo el tiempo que podamos a Lisa y protejamos la nave.

- roger – respondieron todos.

La batalla se iba volviendo cada vez más feroz, pero de alguna manera habían logrado frenar al enemigo.

- vaya, el muchacho sí que se ha superado – decía Roy, orgulloso de ver cómo Rick se había vuelto en un excelente piloto.

- oh por todos los cielos ¡Rick! – exclamaba Knight al ver cómo Rick descendía hacia el enemigo y luego en modo batloid daba cuenta de los enemigos de una manera imposible.

- no te preocupes Knight, Rick sabe cuidarse solo – le tranquilizaba Roy.

- … ya veo… - decía Knight, boca abierto de ver la grandiosa habilidad de su amigo – increíble, me preguntó si realmente es humano.

- ya le podrás declarar después tu amor, cuando regresemos a la nave – se burlaba Roy, cuando recibió una transmisión de Claudia.

- … entonces, ¿debo ir a rescatar a la comandante? – preguntaba Rick una vez Roy le informó la situación.

- exacto, la comandante ya activo las bombas subterráneas, pero aún no sale de la base – explicaba Roy – deberás seguir la señal de transmisión del reloj de la comandante y rescatarla.

Rick se dirigió a la parte posterior de la base, mientras los demás pilotos cubrían la nave.

- ¿estará bien que Rick vaya solo?

- ya deja de preocuparte Knight, Rick rescatara a lisa y volverán sanos y salvos.

Luego de un par de minutos todos los veritechs fueron llamados para regresar rápido a la nave, el enemigo pensó que los veritechs estaban huyendo y corrieron rápidamente a tomar la fortaleza espacial, sin embargo una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar destruyendo varias unidades enemigas, el SDF-1 por fin pudo escapar.

Knight se quedo en los hangares para esperar a Rick, y finalmente este apareció junto con Lisa. Knight quiso acercarse pero vio que entre Rick y Lisa había una especie de entendimiento y prefirió marcharse del lugar.

- … esos dos harían una buena pareja.

Knight estaba conversando con Rick en la barraca de este de varios temas luego de haber sobrevivido a la batalla y posterior destrucción de la base marciana.

- … por lo tanto, hasta que las reparaciones estén listas, seguiremos orbitando Marte, pero una vez acabadas estas aprovecharemos el empuje gravitacional del planeta para dirigirnos a la tierra – decía Knight.

- ¿crees que el enemigo nos corte la ruta para llegar a la Tierra? – preguntaba Rick.

- es lo más probable, todavía no entiendo sus intenciones, ya podrían habernos destruido si quisieran Rick.

- es cierto, parecería que tuviesen un interés particular en la fortaleza.

- es cierto Rick, si se hubiesen puestos serios en Marte hubiesen ganado… y hablando de Marte, ¿de qué estaban hablando Lisa y Tú en el hangar?

- en realidad no estábamos hablando mucho que digamos Knight.

Knight dio un suspiro de desilusión.

- sabes Rick, creo que Lisa y tú harían una buena pareja – dijo y en ese momento Rick se atraganto con su bebida.

Rick quiso replicar, pero el intercomunicador de la nave hizo conocer a los pilotos que se requería su presencia en uno de los salones militares de la nave.

- ¿sabes que querrán con nosotros Knight?

- ni idea Rick, también llamaron a otros pilotos y de mayor graduación que nosotros, tal vez nos asignen una misión.

- pero nos mandaron a llamar por el intercomunicador, ese no es el procedimiento.

- tal vez se trate de una emergencia y desean nuestra pronta intervención Rick.

Los amigos seguían hablando y por fin llegaron al sitio designado.

- bueno aquí vamos hermano – dijo Knight y ambos pilotos tomaron aire para calmar los nervios y entraron al lugar.

El salón oficial era de aspecto intimidante y en la mesa principal estaban nada más ni nada menos que el capitán Global, junto con los coroneles comandantes del daedalus y el Prometeo, además de otros comandantes entre los que se incluía a Roy. Rick y Knight se pusieron nerviosos y se presentaron tratando de que no les temblase la voz. Una oficial les mando a formar con los otros pilotos, a su lado los dos amigos se veían cómo si fuesen unos niños.

Resulta que los habían mandado a llamar ¡para condecorarlos! Y nada más ni nada menos que con la medalla titanium al valor.

- …este es cómo un sueño hecho realidad… - pensaba feliz Knight.

Luego de la condecoración, Roy les mandó a llamar a un salón privado.

- bueno muchachos, aquí tienen un par de medallas más para su colección – les dijo mientras les arrojaba las medallas.

-…pero Roy, estas medallas son… - intentaba decir Rick.

- exacto, felicidades a ambos, acaban de ser ascendidos a teniente primero.

- ¿teniente primero Roy?, si hace apenas un momento éramos simples pilotos.

- no simples pilotos de caza Knight, ustedes son la elite de la elite, pilotos de veritech, además, demostraron capacidad en las misiones y liderazgo bajo presión, por lo que a cada uno se les ha asignado dos subordinados para que los supervisen.

Knight no podía creerlo, ahora ya era líder de escuadrón y con dos pilotos a su cargo de nombres Shiru y Hyoga. A Rick, le asignaron a Max y Ben cómo sus subordinados.

Luego de presentarse los pilotos, Rick y Knight se excusaron ya que tenían cosas que hacer (ir a la fiesta de Minmei), pero los cuatro novatos decidieron acompañar a sus noveles comandantes.

- ¿estás seguro de esto Rick?

- claro, no veo por qué no puedan acompañarnos – dijo Rick, y los seis se dirigieron a la fiesta de forma animada. Roy se veía algo preocupado.

- más parecen un grupo de escolares, espero no haberme equivocado.

En el restaurante de Minmei, las cosas no salieron de la forma en que Rick las hubiese deseado, para empezar la chica se puso muy melosa con Max, Shiru y Hyoga.

- eres muy apuesto Max, además esos lentes te sientan muy bien….

- gracias, señorita Minmei, al principio creí que no me aceptarían para pilotear un veritech debido a estos.

- qué tontería, yo creo que te quedan fabulosos.

Max se ruborizo y bajó la vista, el traje chino de Minmei no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- y tu Shiru, ¿de dónde eres?

- mis padres son de Japón, pero yo nací y me crie en China, fui a visitar la isla Macross para ver la nave y heme aquí – dijo Shiru de forma que lo hacía ver más maduro de lo que era, Minmei estaba encantada.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Hyoga, cuál es tu historia?

- mi madre me crio en Europa, pero luego nos fuimos a Siberia.

- Siberia, ese lugar debe ser muy frio – decía Minmei frotándose los brazos.

- es soportable – le contestó el rubio, que al parecer no era muy afecto de socializar con las chicas, pero eso no impidió que Minmei se pegara a él de forma más que la adecuada, Rick empezaba a molestarse.

- creo que Minmei tiene algo raro – decía ben – dejo de lado a los chicos más apuestos de lugar ja ja ja ja ja

- yo no le veo lo grandiosa – le susurró Knight a ben para que Rick no le oyese.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Si es toda una nena

- … bueno, sí, de hecho es mi tipo, pero no se… hay algo que me repele de la chica, tal vez porque es caprichosa y sólo desea hacer lo que le venga en gana.

- pero por qué no se fija en usted señor.

- ben, llámame Knight, Minmei no se fija en mi porque no le doy pelota, además, si se trata de la chica más hermosa del lugar, yo erigiría a su tía…no me digas que no la viste

- entonces Knight, ¿te gustan las mujeres mayores? – le preguntó max que había escuchado la conversación.

- depende de la chica, me gustan más mayores o más jóvenes, todo depende chicos – dijo Knight y de pronto algo golpeo en su pecho.

- ¡diablos! Estoy hablando igual que Roy… o que mi padre – pensaba alarmado Knight y se quedó callado. Ben quiso preguntarle algo más, pero el alcalde le pidió a Minmei que cantara algo para amenizar la fiesta.

- yo no quiero cantar, ¿Por qué no canta él? – decía Minmei enojada al ver que Rick se había olvidado llevar el regalo de la chica.

El alcalde era un hombre humilde, al fin y al cabo su puesto era más honorifico ya que toda la autoridad la tenía el capitán global (la isla Macross estaba bajo jurisdicción militar), además, el alcalde de Macross no ganaba mucho y por eso nadie se postulaba a las elecciones. El alcalde trataba de explicarle a Minmei que no era culpa de Rick el que hubiese olvidado su regalo, cuando en ese momento sonaron las alarmas de la nave.

- ¡chicos vamos! – urgía Knight a sus subordinados y estos salieron rápidamente del restaurante.

- ¡Knight mira, un taxi! – le indicaba Rick y ambos entraron al vehículo seguidos por sus subordinados, lamentablemente varios pilotos tuvieron la misma idea.

- ¡oigan no puedo llevarlos a todos! – les gritaba el taxista.

- tendrás que hacerlo viejo es una emergencia – le decía un piloto con una sonrisa burlona. Rick parecía a punto de ser aplastado.

- NO, NO TENDRAS QUE HACERLO – gritó Knight y dándose la vuelta dio una patada con las dos piernas juntas a los otros pilotos, expulsándolos del auto.

- ¡oye que crees que estás haciendo! – dijo uno de los pilotos expulsados.

- fíjate bien con quién diablos estás hablando – dijo Knight de la forma más venenosa que pudo, al mismo tiempo que se señalaba su insignia de teniente primero, y de la misma forma lo hacía con su medalla titanium al valor.

- disculpe señor… - se excusaba el piloto, mientras sus compañeros se paraban y se cuadraban ante su oficial superior.

- ¿sabes quién es ese comandante? – Decía Knight, señalando a Rick - ¡es el teniente primero Rick hunter! Recientemente ascendido y condecorado con la medalla titanium al valor, y lo mismo puedo decir por mí, ¡ahora salgan de mi vista y búsquense otro taxi!

-¡si señor! – dijeron al unísono los pilotos y corrieron en busca de otra movilidad.

- ¡knight! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No era manera de tratarlos – le decía Rick

- ¿y qué más podía hacer Rick? Casi nos aplastan esos brutos, y tú te mereces estar lo más cómodo posible – le dijo y Rick se quedo mudo.

- en fin, no tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo Knight y volvió a entrar al taxi.

- ¡deprisa a los hangares! – ordenaba Knight, mientras Shiru y Hyoga intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, sin duda su comandante era un Rikotaku (Rick + otaku)

Knight se encontraba en la gloria cuando pidió permiso para despegar con su escuadrón.

- Shiru, Hyoga, ustedes son mis alas, así que estén junto a mí y pongan atención.

La batalla no fue muy diferente a otras que Knight libró antes, lo cual fue un alivio ya que no sabía cuáles eran las capacidades de sus subordinados, sin embargo, tanto Hyoga como Shiru eran excelentes pilotos.

- está maniobra se llama el puño de dragón – decía Shiru, mientras ascendía debajo de un verde y luego descendía sobre este eliminándolo con disparos certeros.

- y está – decía Hyoga – es el vuelo del cisne – y el piloto rubio derribaba un verde e inmediatamente pasaba por en medio de la explosión.

- Shiru, para que descender nuevamente si podrías haber eliminado al verde en la primera ascensión… Hyoga, volar por el medio de la explosión puede verse bonito en una película de star wars pero en la vida real eso es suicida….

- si señor – decían los dos pilotos sonriendo, a Knight le dio mala espina, sabía que esos dos exhibicionistas seguirían con sus maniobras suicidas.

Al regresar a la nave Knight observaba como Rick estaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede Rick?

- Knight, ya es muy tarde y todavía no tengo un regalo para Minmei.

- puedes dárselo mañana Rick.

- es que no viste como se puso, tengo que entregarle algo antes de que termine el día.

- ay Rick… bueno, vayamos juntos a la ciudad a buscarle algo.

- gracias por ayudarme Knight.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron con prisa a la ciudad a tratar de buscar un regalo, para ganar tiempo fueron en direcciones diferentes y acordaron encontrarse en un lugar especifico.

- maldición, debimos haberles pedido a nuestros subordinados ayudarnos con esto – pensaba enojado Knight quien estaba agotado de tanto recorrer las calles.

- ….Rick… lo siento…. No… encontré nada….todo está cerrado – le decía Knight falto de aliento, luego de una hora de inútil búsqueda.

- …y ahora… que voy a hacer… - decía Rick, quien también se hallaba agotado.

Tanto Rick, como Knight fueron a la casa de Minmei.

- te esperare en esta esquina Rick – le decía su amigo y Rick fue directo dónde el balcón de la chica.

Rick estaba dando vueltas nervioso debajo del balcón cuando en eso Minmei vio a Rick y abriendo su ventana le pidió su regalo.

Rick estaba hablando algo cuando le arrojó a la chica ¡su medalla titanium al valor!, Knight no podía creerlo.

Rick se despidió de Minmei y fue a encontrarse con su amigo.

- ¡Rick, por qué hiciste eso!

- no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, además a Minmei le encanto.

- ¡pero era tu medalla Rick!

- no me importa Knight, me alegra que le haya podido dar su regalo antes de medianoche.

- … … no se Rick… en fin (suspiro) la próxima vez compra algo con anticipación.

El SDF-1 salió de la órbita de Marte y se dirigía a la tierra. La población civil estaba de buen ánimo por este suceso y decidió llevar a cabo un concurso de belleza.

- … entonces Rick, me dices que el alcalde inscribió en el concurso de belleza a Minmei.

- al menos eso es lo que ella me dice Knight.

-… no lo sé Rick, si tanto lo detesta, bien podría haber pedido su baja de la inscripción, a mi me parece que Minmei está disfrutando mucho esto…

- ya no se qué pensar hermano, no me considero alguien celoso pero…

- te entiendo Rick, además la actitud de Minmei no facilita las cosas… tu me dijiste que ella se comportaba muy diferente cuando estaban atrapados en la nave.

- no comprendo a esa chica, me está volviendo loco.

- Rick, ¿no sería mejor que te buscases a otra chica?

- no bromees con eso Knight.

- lo digo en serio Rick, que tal… Lisa.

- ¡la comandante Hayes! Debes estar de broma, ella me odia.

- ella no te odia, sólo tuvieron diferencias por lo del accidente con el veritech en isla Macross. Lo mismo me paso a mí con Claudia, ahora la comandante no se la toma conmigo.

Rick desecho la idea y siguió quejándose de la actitud de Minmei. Al final, la fecha del concurso se acercaba y las participantes tenían cada vez menos tiempo para socializar.

En toda la nave no se hablaba de otra cosa, incluso los pilotos dedicaban toda su conversación al evento. Knight, como todo rickotaku que era, les reprendía cuando sus subordinados o los subordinados de Rick hablaban de la tensa relación de la pareja y hacían bromas sobre está.

El día del concurso llegó y Rick todavía no aparecía en la sala de conciertos al aire libre.

- ¿aún no aparece Rick? – le preguntaba Knight a Roy quien estaba fuera de la sala de conciertos.

- mira, allí viene – señalaba con el dedo y Knight pudo apreciar que Rick se acercaba con una bicicleta.

- ¿qué haces en una bicicleta Rick? – le preguntaba Knight.

- ¡no pude encontrar ningún taxi! Tuve que tomar prestada está bici de las barracas – decía Rick ya tranquilo por haber llegado a tiempo, sin embargo, por los alto parlantes de la nave le comunicaban a Rick que se contactara con el puente de la nave.

- ¿me preguntó que querrán?

- allá hay una cabina telefónica Rick.

Rick se dirigió a la cabina y se comunicó con el puente, Lisa le ordenó ir a patrullar a un sector en que se detectó señales extrañas.

- ¿puedo ir yo también comandante? – le preguntaba Knight, quien se había introducido a la cabina telefónica.

- no tengo ninguna objeción teniente Knight, simplemente vayan pronto – dijo Lisa con un tono de voz cansado y cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

- es que la música es horrible, lo mismo que el vestuario y para rematar ninguna de las chicas es bonita… en conclusión prefiero acompañarte.

Rick suspiro sabiendo que no podría convencer a su amigo de lo contrario y le permitió acompañarle, por fortuna encontraron un taxi.

- ¡solo déjales la bici a uno de nuestros subordinados, que para eso están! – le gritaba Knight a Roy haciendo que este se riera divertido.

Ya en los hangares, los dos pilotos subían a un veritech el cual llevaba una armadura experimental para maximizar la cantidad de misiles que podría llevar un veritech normal.

- ¿estás seguro Rick de que podemos llevarnos este prototipo de armadura?

- sí, Roy se comunicó con el jefe del hangar para que lo utilizemos.

Knight, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, la actitud de Roy era muy laxa en cuestiones de protocolo.

Lisa al parecer opinaba lo mismo ya que recriminó a los pilotos por haberse llevado el prototipo así alegremente.

- mejor continuemos con el patrullaje – dijo Rick cortando la comunicación con el puente.

- Rick ¿Por qué no sintonizas el concurso de belleza?

- creí que no te interesaba Knight.

- je je je mentí – dijo Knight divertido y Rick hizo caso a la sugerencia de su amigo, sin embargo Lisa les interrumpió ordenándoles que cambiaran de frecuencia.

- … lo siento… comandante… parece que…. Hay int…ferencia – decía Rick simulando una interferencia y procediendo después a cortar las comunicaciones.

- muy bien hecho Rick.

- no podía dejar que tú lo hicieras, esta vez no te lo perdonarían – le decía Rick con una sonrisa.

Los dos amigos disfrutaban de la transmisión cuando todas las alarmas del veritech se pusieron en rojo. La transmisión se había cortado para mostrar una nave de exploración de los verdes, ¡justo a un par de metros de colisión!

- MALDICION – gritaba Rick e hizo que el veritech retrocediera, habían evitado la muerte por sólo un segundo.

Pero la muerte al parecer había reclamado la vida de ambos pilotos, porque la nave de los verdes había disparado varios misiles contra el veritech.

- ¡Rick, encárgate del vuelo, que yo seré el artillero!

- ¡de acuerdo, aquí vamos!

Rick trataba de retroceder lo más rápido posible y Knight disparaba a los misiles, parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Una fuerte sacudida se sintió en todo el veritech pero gracias a la habilidad de ambos pilotos la nave no fue destruida.

- prepárate Knight es nuestro turno.

- ya les tengo en la mira Rick.

La armadura del veritech desplegó un gran número de misiles, pero la nave de los verdes lanzó todos sus misiles con el objeto de destruir los misiles del veritech.

- que buen piloto – decía Rick.

- y una mierda, lo que pasa es que este prototipo es una porquería.

- deshagámonos de la armadura y ataquemos de frente antes que vuelvan a cargar más misiles.

- de acuerdo Rick, tú embiste la nave, que yo disparare al frente para poder atravesar el casco enemigo.

Formulado el plan, el veritech se deshizo de la armadura y procedió a embestir a la nave enemiga, los verdes ya no disparaban más misiles, pero si sus armas de rayo, afortunadamente la pericia de Rick al vuelo, sumado la puntería de Knight hizo que los enemigos se intimidasen y fallasen la puntería.

El veritech debilitó el casco de la nave y entró por el frente de la nave enemiga, una maniobra audaz sin lugar a dudas, que hizo que los tripulantes enemigos abandonasen la nave.

- Rick, mira… creo que estaban monitoreando el concurso de belleza.

Rick y Knight miraban extrañados las pantallas enemigas, cuando una fuerte explosión detonó en el lugar, tan fuerte que hizo que Rick y Knight perdiesen el conocimiento.

- … … … Rick… ¿estás bien?

- … creo que sí, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- me zumba la cabeza, pero aparte de eso creo que estoy bien… mira, parece que la nave enemiga se autodestruyó, es un milagro que sigamos con vida.

- me preguntó cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

- de seguro un buen par de horas, mira, el concurso de belleza parece haber terminado – decía Knight adolorido cuando la imagen de Minmei apareció en la pantalla, la chica resultó ser la ganadora.

- … Minmei, ganaste, eres la señorita Macross… - decía Rick sorprendido, pero la mirada triste de Rick ponía en claro sus dudas acerca de cómo resultaría su relación a partir de ahora.

- … lo siento Rick.

Rick y Knight fueron rescatados, se les pidió un informe acerca de las intenciones del enemigo y dijeron todo lo que habían visto dentro de la nave enemiga. Global les felicitó por su osadía y les mandó a descansar por el día.

- te dije Rick, que no era necesario decirle a global toda la verdad.

- tenias razón Knight, aún así me sentí mal de mentirle al capitán acerca de que fue nuestra culpa por haber sintonizado el concurso de belleza, la que casi hizo que nos matásemos.

- ¿y que querías decirle, que simulamos una interferencia en las comunicaciones para saltarnos nuestro deber? Global nos habría fusilado... bueno tal vez global no, pero si Claudia y Lisa, y después de terminar ellas, Roy de seguro continuaría – dijo Knight suprimiendo un estremecimiento ante la idea.

Los temores de Rick se hicieron realidad al ver como Minmei ya no tenía tiempo para él. Frustrado se había dirigido al parque de la ciudad, Vanessa, Kim y Sammie se acercaron dónde el piloto. Knight quien casualmente paseaba por allí vio la escena.

- parece que las chicas quieren pinchar un poco a Rick – pensaba divertido Knight, en eso Rick contestó una llamada de uno de los tele-robots del parque, al parecer era Minmei.

Knight se sorprendió de ver como las chicas se ponían atrás de Rick a la velocidad de un rayo.

- ay chicas, no sean tan malas con mi pobre amigo, Minmei las va a ver y se las va a tomar con… pensándolo bien, sigan chicas desabotónense un poco la ropa – pensaba Knight pasando de preocupado a divertido.

Al parecer Rick discutía con Minmei y las chicas decidieron irse para no empeorar más las cosas. Knight decidió no molestar a Rick y se dirigió dónde las chicas, a las cuales sólo conocía de nombre.

- ¡chicas esperen!

- vaya, vaya – decía Kim con una sonrisa seductora en la boca – si no es nada más ni nada menos que el teniente Knight en persona.

Knight se cuadro ante las chicas, pero estas se rieron de él.

- por favor Knight – le decía Vanessa – no es necesario que saludes, que ni tú ni nosotras estamos de servicio.

- ¿pero por qué no estás de civil?

- consideré venir de uniforme para impresionar a una chica.

- uuuuuuu – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿y se puede saber que chica es esa? – dijo Kim quien estaba jugando con un pliegue de su ropa.

- no puedo decirles chicas.

- ay, que aguafiestas Knight – le soltó Kim y Vanesa junto con Sammie se rieron.

- vamos, dínoslo – le pidió Vanesa.

- porfa – le suplicó Sammie.

- bueno, con una condición chicas.

- la que quieras – le dijo Kim y Knight se puso serio y con una actitud entre solemne y galante se acerco a las oficiales.

- Kim, Vanessa, ¿podrían presentarme a su amiga? No sé su nombre completo – les decía al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sammie de forma penetrante y galán.

Kim y Vanessa intercambiaron miradas y se rieron, Sammie por otra parte se quedo como piedra.

- pero que dice teniente Knight, si conoce el nombre de nuestra amiga – le decía Vanessa divertida y enjuagándose una lágrima.

- pero claro que puedo presentártela Knight – la interrumpió Kim, y alejando a Vanessa del medio llevó a Knight justo delante de la pequeña oficial.

- teniente Knight, le presento a la oficial Sammie Porter – decía Kim lo más seria y profesionalmente que pudo – Sammie, te presento al teniente primero Jr Knight, condecorado con la medalla titanium al valor y la medalla al mejor abordaje a una chica en la historia de… - Kim quiso continuar pero la risa no le dejo.

Vanessa también se estaba riendo, pero se detuvo al ver como Knight tomaba la mano de Sammie y se la besaba de la misma forma en que se veía en las películas románticas.

- es un verdadero placer Sammie – le dijo Knight y la chica se ruborizó, pero lo hizo aún más cuando Knight se acerco y le planto dos dulces besos en cada mejilla.

- epa epa, no tan rápido teniente – le decía Kim, quien ahora también estaba ruborizada.

- perdonen es mi costumbre franco-rusa.

- tú no eres ni francés, ni ruso Knight – le decía Vanessa roja como un tomate, pero no tanto como Sammie.

- mi padre es francés y mi madre rusa – les contestaba Knight sin apartar la mirada de Sammie.

- eso no lo sabía – dijo Vanessa.

- me gusta tener un aura de misterio alrededor mío – seguía contestando sin dejar de ver el rostro de Sammie.

- uy uy uy Sammie, te conseguiste un moreno alto y misterioso… ¡y además es teniente condecorado! – decía Kim divertida.

- ¿no le vas a decir nada Sammie? – preguntaba Vanessa.

- … este… yo… - trataba de articular Sammie sin éxito alguno. Al parecer Sammie sin el empuje de Kim y Vanessa (principalmente Kim), era muy tímida.

- Sammie, me preguntaba si podría acompañarte este día en el parque, claro si eso no te molesta o molesta a tus amigas – le dijo Knight acercándose de manera peligrosa al cuerpo de Sammie.

- claro que no le importa – decía Kim al ver que su amiga abría la boca pero no salían palabras de está.

Knight se inclinó un poco y puso los hombros hacia adelante para que Sammie pudiese apreciar lo anchos que eran.

- que dices Sammie.

- … sí, me encantaría ir contigo, digo, nos encantaría ir contigo – se corrigió, pero Kim y Vanessa ya se estaban riendo de la timidez de su amiga.

La escena fue interrumpida por las alarmas de la nave.

- será mejor que regresemos – decía Vanessa.

- pero no estamos de servicio – se quejaba Kim.

- ¿acaso estás loca? Somos las oficiales del puente de mando tenemos que ir – le decía Vanessa frunciendo el ceño.

- vamos Kim, vamos Sammie… lo siento teniente pospondremos el paseo para otro día – dijo y las tres chicas se despidieron de Knight.

Knight no lo sabía pero las fuerzas de los verdes habían rodeado la nave y le mandaban un mensaje, el primero de los alienígenas.

Knight siguió paseando por el parque y pudo sentir como la nave era blanco de fuertes temblores que se sintieron por todo el lugar.

- mejor voy dónde Rick – pensó y fue corriendo dónde las banquetas de la fuente, esperando que su amigo se encontrase aún en ese lugar.

Efectivamente Rick estaba en el lugar, pero había dejado las banquetas para sentarse junto a la fuente.

Una fuerte sacudida estremeció toda la nave y Rick por poco cae a la fuente de no ser por la ayuda de Knight.

- gracias Knight, ¿Qué estará pasando?

- no lo sé Rick, pero lo mejor será que vayamos a las barracas o a los hangares, sólo por si acaso.

- tienes razón, algo me dice que pronto cancelaran nuestro descanso.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a las barracas y luego a los hangares, efectivamente, su descanso terminó al ver como Roy les llamaba para comunicarles nuevas órdenes.

- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación Roy?

- no tan mala, pero tampoco optima Rick, ¿sintieron los disparos de las naves enemigas?

- ¿Qué si las sentimos? Casi me caigo, en especial con la última.

- bueno, precisamente ese último disparo, le dio de lleno a la torre de radar – les dijo Roy, haciendo que Rick y Knight pusieran caras de susto, la torre de radar estaba muy cerca del puente de la nave, dónde estaban Lisa y Sammie.

- ¿Cómo está Lisa?

- ¿y Sammie?

- todos en el puente están a salvo – les calmaba Roy al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas suspicazmente.

- en fin – continuaba Roy – en este momento estamos a ciegas ya que la torre quedo destruida… no hubo sobrevivientes.

Knight trago saliva, conocía a algunos que trabajaban allí.

- el plan – continuaba Roy – es escoltar una nave eyecat, para escanear todo el lugar y buscarnos una ruta de escape de toda está mierda de escombros espaciales. Rick, Knight, ustedes y sus hombres escoltaran el eyecat, Lisa estará también en la nave para instruirles.

- ¿crees que tendremos presencia de los verdes? – preguntaba Knight.

- es probable, y ahora no son verdes sino zentraedis.

- ¿zentraedis?

- así es – les dijo Roy, llevando a un lugar aparte a los dos pilotos – el enemigo hizo contacto con la nave y se identificaron como los zentraedis.

- ¿hicieron contacto? ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – preguntaba Rick.

- básicamente se presentaron y pidieron la rendición incondicional de la nave, no agregaron más cosas.

Roy volvió con los dos pilotos y ordenó que estos se dirigiesen a sus veritechs.

- parece que el destino hizo que fuera yo de nuevo el encargado de escoltarla comandante – decía Rick en tono de broma una vez todas las naves hubiesen despegado del SDF-1.

- eso parece, tratemos de llevarnos bien – le respondía Lisa con una amigable sonrisa.

Los pilotos volaban atentos ante cualquier amenaza y efectivamente está se presento en la forma de ataques de naves zentraedi que intentaban derribar la nave de Lisa.

Una y otra vez los ataques fueron repelidos, pero la misión para buscar una ruta de escape era interrumpida constantemente. Al final los seis veritech decidieron realizar una persecución para destruir de una vez por todas a los molestos enemigos que no cesaban en sus tácticas de ataque y huida.

- bien Shiru, ese fue el ultimo – decía Knight, luego de derribar la nave zentraedi.

- ¡señor, nos informan que la nave de la comandante Hayes ha sido capturada por el enemigo! – le informaba alarmado Hyoga.

- ¡demonios, todos estos ataques fueron un señuelo! ¡Deprisa reunámonos con Rick!

Los tres veritech volaron lo más rápido que daban sus motores y se encontraron con Rick y sus pilotos.

- ¡Knight mira! ¡Llevan a Lisa a esa enorme nave! – Gritaba Rick – debemos salvarla.

- yo te sigo hermano – le contestaba Knight mientras rezaba para que nada malo le sucediese a Lisa o a sus amigos en la peligrosa misión de rescate.

CAPITULO 5: GULLIVERS EN TIERRA DE GIGANTES

Los seis veritechs entran al hangar y empieza el combate para rescatar a Lisa.

- Shiru, Hyoga, cubran las entradas laterales que yo me encargo de la entrada principal junto con max y ben.

Los pilotos obedecieron y eliminaron a cada uno de los gigantes zentraedis que se encontraban en el hangar. Knight esperaba más oposición pero al parecer los gigantes recibieron órdenes de no contraatacar.

- ¿podrías bajarme? Ya podrás admirarme después – le decía Lisa a Rick quien se quedo algo embobado al ver a Lisa en su ajustado traje de piloto.

- parece que Rick se pone nervioso frente a la comandante – decía burlonamente ben.

- ben si ya terminaste de bromear, trata de perforar el casco de la nave con tus laser – ordenaba Knight.

Los restantes veritechs asumían posiciones de defensa en el lugar a la espera de que ben concluyese el trabajo, pero este tomaba demasiado tiempo.

- ben mejor intercambiemos – sugería Knight – tus laser ya están agotados.

Knight cortaba el duro metal cuando escucho gritos de advertencia, el piloto se dio vuelta para enfrentar al enemigo, sin darse cuenta que la amenaza venia desde arriba. Lo último que vio Knight antes de perder el conocimiento fue el estallido de su consola en varias esquirlas que de seguro lo habrían matado de no ser por el hecho de que el llevaba puesto el casco de piloto.

… … …. …. … …

Knight se despertaba de un sueño confuso debido a la discusión de dos personas que estaban cerca de él.

- … Rick…Lisa…no peleen.

- Knight, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntaba Rick.

- ¿se encuentra bien teniente? – le preguntaba Lisa preocupada.

- uf, veo estrellas delante de mí, son como luciérnagas que no dejan de moverse – se quejaba Knight.

- mejor siéntate Knight – le decía Lisa.

- gracias comandante.

Knight observaba los alrededores y comprobó para su pesar que estaban hechos prisioneros.

- ¿Qué crees que nos harán Rick?

- no lo sé Knight, sólo espero que max y los demás logren sacarnos de aquí.

La nave zentraedi efectuó una operación de transposición y los tres prisioneros se pusieron nerviosos.

- ¡tenemos que escapar! – decía Rick.

- ¿Cómo? No tenemos armas y este cristal parece ser blindado – decía Lisa.

- al menos está transposición no es tan mala como la que sufrimos en la tierra – intervenía Knight para que Rick y Lisa no discutiesen nuevamente.

La operación de transposición duró un par de horas y Lisa les comunicó que en tiempo real ya había pasado como una semana dentro del SDF-1. Rick se deprimió porque de seguro ya había pasado el debut de Minmei como cantante.

- Rick, Lisa… no se depriman, de alguna manera volveremos a casa.

La nave zentraedi salió de su operación de transposición y los tres prisioneros miraron el espacio exterior gracias a un ventanal que estaba justo delante de ellos.

- parece que ya llegamos a dónde sea que planean llevarnos - decía Rick.

- tomare unas cuantas fotos – dijo Lisa y procedió a tomar fotografías con una mini cámara que había logrado esconder.

- …. Este, chicos… no se supone que en el espacio exterior no se ve el reflejo de las estrellas – decía Knight.

- …. Esas…. Esas no son estrellas…. ¡son naves zentraedi! – gritaba Rick.

- ¡qué, es imposible, no pueden haber tantas naves en el universo! – exclamaba Lisa y procedió a tomar más fotografías.

- parece que avanzamos a ese cúmulo de "estrellas" – decía Knight.

Al avanzar los tres prisioneros trataron de calcular el número de naves enemigas.

- creo que son entre cuatro a seis millones de naves – decía Knight blanco de la impresión.

- no entiendo, con tantas naves, ¿por qué simplemente no nos destruyen? – preguntaba Rick.

- seguro sabremos la razón, una vez lleguemos a su comando central – aclaraba Lisa.

La base zentraedi parecía un asteroide gigante el cual había sido minado y transformado en una base estelar.

- increíble, esa cosa es al menos un cuarto el tamaño de la luna – decía Knight con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rick y Lisa también estaban boquiabiertos.

Soldados zentraedis llevaron la celda dónde se hallaban los tres prisioneros y les condujeron ante el alto mando zentraedi. Uno de ellos, el líder máximo se presento a sí mismo como Dolza.

- ese tipo es el que te noqueó Knight – le decía Rick en voz baja y señalando a un zentraedi de aspecto intimidante y con la mitad del rostro remplazado por una máscara de metal , mientras lisa activaba su mini cámara para grabar todo el interrogatorio.

El interrogatorio consistió en que confesasen dónde habían escondido algo llamado "protocultura", la cual se encontraba dentro de la nave. También, quisieron saber más acerca de la naturaleza de ellos y esto condujo a que exigieran una prueba de que no estuviesen mintiendo.

- ¿quiere que nos besemos? – decía Lisa atónita.

- sólo así les demostraremos que los humanos nacemos de la interacción física entre hombres y mujeres – decía Knight.

- entonces bésense ustedes dos – decía Rick.

- ni hablar, yo ya tengo novia – decía Knight.

- yo también.

- Rick, Minmei no es tu novia, en cambio Sammie si es mi novia.

- ¿Sammie es tu novia? – preguntaba asombrada Lisa.

- sí, lo es – mentía Knight, quien consideraba que está sería una buena oportunidad para que Rick y Lisa formasen algún tipo de relación.

Los zentraedis se impacientaron y Rick y Lisa se acercaron para poder besarse.

- demonios, como me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento – pensaba Knight.

Cuando los labios de Rick y Lisa se unieron, los zentraedis quienes esperaban que la cuestión del beso fuera sólo un engaño, se pusieron de pie, empezando a temblar y sudar profusamente.

- SAQUENLOS DE MI VISTA DE INMEDIATO – ordenó dolza y soldados zentraedi llevaron a los prisioneros a una celda para gigantes zentraedi.

- … es sólo mi imaginación, o eso fue extraño – preguntaba Knight a Rick y a Lisa.

Los chicos estaban confundidos, pero Lisa quien era más observadora dedujo que los gigantes zentraedi eran clones y que no se relacionaban con el sexo opuesto, de allí su reacción tan extraña.

- solo viven para la guerra, por eso no vimos personal alguno de mantenimiento u otro – decía Lisa.

- debe ser triste sólo vivir para eso – decía Rick.

- … tenemos que idear un plan para salir de aquí – dijo resuelto Knight.

- ¿de qué forma podríamos salir de aquí? La puerta es enorme – le decía Rick.

- siempre hay un plan sólo hay que pensarlo… ¡ya se! Bésense de nuevo y así podremos escapar – se le ocurrió a Knight.

- ¡qué, ni lo piensen! Puedo parecer inocente pero no lo soy tanto – les reclamaba Lisa.

Tanto Lisa como Rick, estaban en contra del pan de su amigo, pero Knight finalmente les convenció y justo a tiempo ya que al parecer alguien se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡deprisa! – les apuraba Knight, con lo que Lisa y Rick se besaron.

- … ¡funciono! – grito Knight al ver que los soldados zentraedi estaban inmóviles de la impresión.

Los tres se dirigieron presurosos a la puerta pero el soldado zentraedi los detuvo, afortunadamente no era otro que max, el cual venia con los otros pilotos.

Max puso en un bolsillo a Lisa y a Rick, mientras ponía en el otro a Knight.

Tanto Lisa como Rick querían aclarar las cosas con max, pero el piloto les mando a callar y todo el grupo trato de salir del lugar, lamentablemente fueron descubiertos y tuvieron que huir volando en sus veritechs en modo Guardián.

Los veritechs eran fáciles de localizar por los sensores zentraedi y recibieron mucho daño por las armas de los soldados, al final tuvieron que abandonar sus naves y tratar de buscar una salida por sus propios pies.

- ¡cuidado! – gritó Knight al ver como un soldado zentraedi se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

Knight empujó a Lisa y a Rick a un lado para que no fuesen capturados, mientras él y los demás se dirigieron hacia otro lado tratando de llamar la atención del soldado, afortunadamente debido a su diminuto tamaño, los pilotos lograron huir sin ser capturados.

- espero que Lisa y Rick estén bien – decía preocupado Knight.

- no te preocupes, seguro seguirán el plan de dirigirse al desembarcadero de carga – le tranquilizaba Shiru.

- nosotros debemos ir también a ese lugar, lo óptimo sería que nos encontremos todos juntos – decía Hyoga y todos se dirigieron al desembarcadero de carga.

Ben parecía tener un sentido de orientación muy bueno y el resto de los pilotos le siguieron todo el camino, al llegar vieron como una nave zentraedi se estaba abasteciendo de diversos materiales para luego partir, en eso se percataron de la presencia de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Rick, Lisa! Qué alegría que estén a salvo – les decía Knight sonriente lo mismo que todos los demás.

Los amigos se dirigieron a la nave zentraedi y está nave de carga se dirigió a una nave más grande que al parecer era de las meltran, la nave inmediatamente después efectuó una transposición.

Knight y los demás observaron que las mechas que allí había eran de diferente diseño, y luego al ver a los soldados zentraedi se dieron cuenta porque, los pilotos eran mujeres zentraedi.

- no creo que podamos tomar esas mechas – decía preocupado Knight.

- allí hay una que ya habíamos visto antes – señalaba Lisa y los pilotos se introdujeron a un pod zentraedi.

- debemos esperar el momento oportuno para salir – instruía Rick, afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que al parecer se desarrollaba una batalla.

Los pilotos se las ingeniaron para poner en marcha el pod de combate enemigo y salieron de la nave, ahora la preocupación era que no fuesen destruidos por miembros de sus propias fuerzas.

Lisa insistía con las comunicaciones para que pudiesen ser rescatados, cuando creían que todo sería inútil, un grupo de veritechs fue en su ayuda.

- ¡genial, nos vamos a casa! – gritaba Knight.

CAPITULO 6: DE REGRESO A CASA

Los veritechs depositaron con cuidado el pod zentraedi en el hangar y Knight junto con los demás salieron muy aliviados.

- ¡no puedo creerlo, están vivos! – les dijo uno de los mecánicos el cual junto con otros mecánicos y pilotos les rodeaban impresionados y bombardeándolos con muchas preguntas.

- ¡Rick, Knight, no puedo creerlo, es cierto, están vivos! – gritaba Roy blanco de la impresión y fue a abrazar a Rick, de la misma manera en que lo haría un padre con su hijo perdido y vuelto a encontrar.

- … Roy… no me dejas respirar…. Ya córtala hermano…. – se quejaba Rick, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

- no lo comprendo, ¿Cómo lograron escapar? – preguntaba Roy que rebosaba felicidad.

- esa es una larga historia Roy, mejor te la cuento mañana – le decía Rick.

- no creo que nos podamos dar ese lujo Rick – decía Lisa – seguro el capitán global desea vernos de inmediato.

Lisa no se equivocaba ya que los pilotos fueron informados de que el capitán quería que fuesen dónde él inmediatamente. Lisa y los demás fueron dónde Global y le dieron un breve informe acerca de su encierro y posterior escape, así como las preguntas del interrogatorio zentraedi.

- realmente muy intrigante la reacción del enemigo – les decía global y procedió a encender su pipa.

- en especial es muy misterioso ese asunto de la protocultura del cual estaban hablando – continuo Global - …. Y el número de naves enemigas….

Global les agradeció por el reporte y les felicitó por su feliz retorno, pero les indicó que todos deberían presentarse en una reunión el día de mañana para poder dar un informe más detallado ante los otros comandantes de la nave.

Knight se desplomó en su cama apenas estuvo frente a está, maldiciendo que tenía que ir a la reunión muy temprano en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Knight y los demás fueron a un salón militar y dieron un detallado reporte de los sucesos que afrontaron desde la captura de la nave de Lisa hasta la exitosa fuga de la nave zentraedi. Los comandantes de la nave no dieron crédito al reporte de los pilotos respecto al número de naves enemigas, tampoco creyeron la información que les brindaron acerca de la protocultura.

- malditos dinosaurios – se quejaba Knight luego de terminar la reunión. Él y todos los demás se dirigían a la ciudad a disfrutar un día de descanso que les fue otorgado por Global.

- ¿no vas a venir con nosotros Lisa? – le preguntaba Knight, que ya tuteaba a la mujer luego de su aventura en la nave zentraedi.

- no, quiero ponerme al día con todo lo que sucedió en nuestra ausencia.

- por favor Lisa, no quisieras estar con nosotros, además ni tú, ni Rick nos contaron cómo fue su parte de la aventura cuando se separaron de nosotros – dijo Knight y tanto Lisa como Rick se ruborizaron un poco.

- me parece que ustedes dos ya se llevan mucho mejor que antes – decía feliz ben.

- no, lo siento pero quisiera ir al puente y además encontrarme con Claudia y las chicas – dijo Lisa – además, ¿no quisieras venir Knight? Seguro estas deseoso de encontrarte con Sammie.

- ¿con Sammie, por qué? – preguntaba max.

- no lo sabías, ella y Knight son novios – les informo Lisa.

- QUEEEEEE – gritaron los pilotos con excepción de Rick.

- es cierto – explico Rick – Knight nos lo dijo mientras estábamos siendo interrogados por los zentraedi.

- ¡esto es injusto! – gritó ben y agarró a Knight por el cuello con sus enormes brazos, los otros pilotos también se le unieron.

- … les recuerdo que soy su superior – les dijo venenosamente Knight y todos le soltaron intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

- y yo te recuerdo que soy el tuyo – le decía Lisa ceñuda – quisiera saber más acerca de esa relación tuya con Sammie, después de todo ella todavía es muy joven e inocente.

Knight tragó saliva y se despidió de sus amigos siguiendo a Lisa, la cual se dirigía al puente. En medio camino le explicó toda la situación.

- ¡así que no es tu novia! – le recrimino Lisa, aunque se sentía aliviada por la seguridad de su subalterna, la cual a juicio de ella, todavía estaba muy "verde" para entablar una relación romántica con un hombre.

- lamento haberte mentido Lis… eh, comandante, pero creí que usted y Rick tendrían un mejor efecto en cuanto al enemigo.

- ni me lo recuerdes Jr – le dijo Lisa ceñuda y mirando hacia otro lado para que no le notara lo ruborizada que estaba al recordar su beso con Rick.

- por favor Lisa no te enojes… y llámame Knight, odio cuando la gente me dice Jr o Junior…

- de acuerdo Knight, pero aun así no te salvas de venir al puente conmigo.

- ¡qué! Ir al puente.

- sí, será divertido ver como arreglas este enredo.

Lisa ingreso al puente, mientras Knight se encontraba agazapado en la entrada. Al parecer Sammie ocupaba el puesto de Lisa y Diana la controladora de uno de los escudos "punto de alfiler" de la nave, cubría el puesto de Sammie.

Las chicas abrazaron presurosas a Lisa y está puso una gentil y hermosa sonrisa, Knight pensaba que luego de tan tierna escena tal vez se escaparía de ingresar al puente, pero vio con horror como Lisa le susurraba algo a Claudia y está miraba ceñuda a la puerta del puente.

- bien teniente Knight, pase por favor, hónrenos con su magnífica presencia – le ordenaba de forma sarcástica Claudia.

- … eh, este… con su permiso comandante Grant – se cuadraba Knight mientras ingresaba temblando al puente.

- ya no te ves tan seguro, eh conquistador – se burlaba Kim, mientras Vanessa se reía con disimulo. Diana miraba la escena sin comprender que pasaba.

- ¿Qué, ya es hora del paseo? – preguntaba inocentemente Sammie, recordando como su cita fue interrumpida por el ataque enemigo. Mientras kim le susurraba lo del encuentro en el parque a Diana, la cual se asombro mucho y miraba a Knight con ojos abiertos como platos.

- si teniente, díganos si ya es hora del famoso paseo con NUESTRA Sammie, ¿y dónde planeas llevarla? – le decía Claudia con un tono peligroso mientras le colocaba el brazo alrededor del cuello de forma no muy maternal que digamos, pero no lo suficientemente brusco como para llamar la atención de Sammie.

Kim y Vanessa tenían lágrimas alrededor de los ojos por tratar de no reír, mientras Lisa sonreía de manera estricta a Knight, Diana por su parte sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba ceñuda al piloto.

- ay mama que sea lo que suerte decida – pensó Knight y trató de salir de la situación.

- bueno, pensaba invitar a Sammie a tomar un helado ya que no creo me alcance el sueldo para algo más, como regalarle flores por ejemplo, lo cual planeaba hacer desde el principio antes de darme cuenta de mi triste situación monetaria – dijo Knight con confianza y poniendo la cara más inocente que podía.

- serás… - le dijo Claudia quien miraba desde arriba a Knight ya que la mujer era muy alta y apretó un poco más su brazo contra el cuello del piloto.

- chicas, nos harían el favor de salir un momento – les pedía Lisa y las chicas salieron del puente llevando a una confundida Sammie que no sabía que estaba pasando.

Knight quien era de la misma altura de Rick y Lisa parecía un niño frente a Claudia y sin poder evitarlo dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Claudia lo soltó y lo encaró con una mirada reprobatoria en el rostro, lo mismo que Lisa.

- a mi no engañas Knight – le soltó Claudia – si crees que actúas bien de Casanova, deberías tomar más clases con Fokker. Ahora, será mejor que dejes a nuestra "baby sister" en paz si sabes lo que te conviene.

- no puedo creerlo teniente, Sammie es muy joven para lo que planeas hacer con ella – le dijo Lisa muy seria y Knight tragó saliva (ya que le había dado justo en el clavo)

- tienes complejo de lolita muchacho, pero eso tiene solución, te arreglare una cita con el doctor leing, quien es el sicólogo de la nave – le dijo Claudia acercando peligrosamente su rostro al rostro del piloto.

- chicas ya pueden entrar – dijo Lisa levantando La voz para que la oyesen.

Las mujeres entraron y rodearon a Knight de la misma forma en que una manada de leonas rodeaba a un cachorro de ñu para luego matarlo.

- …. Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo salimos? – preguntaba Sammie algo confundida por la conducta de sus amigas.

Knight miró nervioso a las mujeres y recordando el rostro de sus padres se acercó a Sammie y la abrazó dándole un beso con lengua.

….. ….. … ¡!

- ¡hijo de…! – pensaba Claudia mientras el rostro se le descomponía por la furia, a su lado Lisa miraba la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- no puedo creerlo, después de lo que le dijimos – pensaba indignada Lisa.

- ay madre, a este lo matan – pensó alarmada Vanessa.

- jo, que audaz Knight, te lo reconozco – pensaba kim quien miraba la escena asombrada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- este teniente es muy valiente o suicida – pensaba por su parte Diana mientras observaba las facciones del hombre con más atención.

Sammie por su parte, bueno, en realidad no pensaba nada ya que no sólo era su primer beso, de hecho ni siquiera había besado de forma casta a alguien en su vida, y ahora un hombre la besaba "a la francesa". La pobre luego de separarse de Knight se desmayó por un segundo pero volvió en si gracias a la ayuda de Knight quien la sostuvo con sus brazos.

- discúlpame Sammie, perdí mi tarjeta en la nave zentraedi, pero espero que este beso mío te llegue a compensar lo del helado y las flores mi amor – le dijo a Sammie, mientras de forma muy hábil se ponía detrás de ella y le sujetaba tiernamente los hombros y le sonreía con ternura.

- maldito… se está escudando en Sammie – pensaba Claudia quien cerraba los puños debido a la furia.

- este es bueno – le susurraba Kim a Diana, la cual asentía con la cabeza.

Vanessa miraba nerviosa a Lisa y finalmente su comandante habló.

- me alegro que lo que sientes por Sammie es verdadero, pero limita tus muestras de afecto frente a otras personas – le decía Lisa.

- ay no, se me olvidaba que Lisa también es ingenua en este tipo de cosas – pensaba Claudia molesta.

- gracias comandante Hayes – dijo Knight cuadrándose, y sin dar tiempo a Claudia de contraatacar tomo la mano de Sammie.

- disculpe comandante Grant, ahora que terminó el turno de Sammie podemos ir ella y las otras chicas a la iglesia de la ciudad, escuche que por fin colocaron los nuevos vitrales, seguro se verán magníficos – le dijo Knight poniendo nuevamente un rostro de inocencia.

- … claro Knight…. Puedes ir…. A la iglesia – le dijo Claudia muy ceñuda – pero me temo que las otras chicas aun tienen un turno que completar, así que salúdame al padre cuando le veas, dile que vendré luego a verle, ya sabes para la confesión. Después de todo estamos en la milicia, no sabemos cuándo podremos necesitar… la extrema unción.

Knight puso una excelente cara de póker ante las amenazas de Claudia y luego con una sonrisa se cuadró ante sus superiores y se fue con Sammie.

- luego hablare con Roy – le decía Claudia a Lisa – me preguntó qué diablos le está enseñando aparte de volar un veritech.

- JA JA JA JA JA – se reía Roy con ganas al día siguiente, luego de que Claudia le informara acerca del atrevimiento de Knight.

- sí, Knight me lo dijo, lástima que él y Sammie tuvieron que pasar toda la velada en la iglesia por tu culpa, yo que él me iba de la iglesia y realizaba actividades menos sacras y más profanas con Sammie JA JA JA JA JA

- ROY, QUE DEMONIOS – le gritó Claudia – todo esto es tu culpa, seguro le estas enseñando tus mañas, y en cuanto a la iglesia, seguro que si entras te prendes en llamas.

- eso ni dudarlo nena, pero me gustaría de todas formas entrar en la iglesia, ya sabes, nunca lo hice en una… al menos no contigo.

- oh, eres imposible, me preguntó por qué diablos sigo contigo.

- eso te lo recuerdo enseguida – le dijo Roy de forma lasciva y abrazando a Claudia la tumbó en el suelo de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Roy les informa a sus pilotos que la nave trataría de romper la barrera zentraedi para de esta manera se dirigirse a la Tierra.

- será una gran apuesta chicos, pero si lo logramos podremos regresar a casa.

- ¿esperaremos oposición de pods enemigos? – preguntó Knight.

- no, está será una operación de quiebre de la barrera, nuestro enemigo son las naves grandes, pero de todas formas los quiero a todos en sus veritechs y listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Knight se encontraba en su veritech listo para despegar a la orden de Roy, toda la nave se estremecía debido a los disparos del enemigo y el piloto ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- demonios, ojala termine pronto, como quisiera salir a combatir… todo es mejor que estar quieto en este lugar y aguantar la incertidumbre.

La nave dejo de estremecerse y todo el personal del hangar dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Rick, creo que lo peor ya pasó – le decía Knight por el tele-comunicador de la nave, cuando una fuerte sacudida se sintió en el lugar, seguido por un anuncio del puente de que se efectuaría la transformación modular de la nave.

- ¡que pasa! ¿Por qué diablos ejecutan una transformación tan pronto? – se quejaba Knight.

- seguro la nave está muy dañada para poder penetrar la atmosfera a menos que se transforme…. SUJENTE FUERTE – ordenaba Roy.

Knight tensó los músculos mientras sentía como su estomago parecía abandonar su cuerpo.

- joder, estamos cayendo en caída libre, dudo que logremos salir de esta – se resignaba Knight, cuando toda la estructura de la nave sintió el impacto al amerizar en el océano. Los veritechs estaban asegurados a la nave, pero todo lo que no estaba clavado en el piso voló por los aires y se dirigió a todas partes.

El caos era total en el hangar, y algunos de los mecánicos estaban muertos, Knight y los demás salieron y ayudaron a los heridos, luego fueron llamados a realizar tareas de rescate y ayuda para los civiles que fueron heridos en el amerizaje.

Luego de toda una tarde, el capitán permitió a los civiles salir a la cubierta de la nave.

Ben se encontraba tan feliz que hizo unas sorprendentes piruetas para alguien de su tamaño.

- no puedo culparlo – decía Rick – solo mira ese cielo.

En ese momento varios cazas de combate provenientes de la Tierra volaban sobre el SDF-1 dándole la bienvenida.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 7: AMARGO RECIBIMIENTO, AMARGA DESPEDIDA

Knight se encontraba feliz de que por fin hayan podido volver a la Tierra, sin embargo por algún motivo toda comunicación con el exterior se vio interrumpida. Knight y Rick le preguntaron a Roy el motivo de esto, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Roy tampoco sabía gran cosa.

- esto no me gusta chicos, según lo que me conto Claudia, tampoco el capitán global sabe gran cosa…. No sé qué pensar, todo esto sale del protocolo establecido, el alto mando se comporta como si nosotros fuésemos el enemigo….

Los civiles en la nave se hallaban disconformes, pero global los tranquilizó diciéndoles que este era un procedimiento normal de cuarentena, sin embargo varios no estaban conformes con esta explicación, en especial con lo referente a las comunicaciones bloqueadas.

Afortunadamente Minmei fue un factor fundamental para tranquilizar a la población ya que sus continuas presentaciones distraían la atención de la gente de temas más importantes. Luego de un par de días se autorizó a Minmei visitar tierra firme, todo esto sólo propaganda para tranquilizar a los ciudadanos más nerviosos de la ciudad.

- que suerte Rick, espero que te diviertas en tu salida de la nave – le decía Knight a su amigo.

- sí, escuche que fue Minmei la que pidió que yo sea su piloto – le informaba Rick cuando en eso llegaron Minmei y su representante.

Minmei se portaba muy cortes, algo que hizo suponer a Knight que la chica sólo estaba actuando para los medios, en cambio su representante no se veía conforme con la presencia del joven piloto.

- …. Pero se ve tan joven – decía el desagradable sujeto y Knight le recriminó informándole de lo buen piloto que Rick era tanto antes como después de enrolarse en el ejército.

Luego de partir Rick, Knight se dirigió a la cafetería de la nave a pasar el rato, allí comprobó que varios pilotos y comandantes se encontraban algo inquietos con el proceder del alto mando militar.

Knight esperó la llegada de Rick en la noche y se sorprendió de ver a un joven de aspecto oriental con ellos. El piloto trató de hablar con el hombre pero varias personas que trabajaban con Minmei ya le habían rodeado y se lo llevaban al interior de la nave.

- ¿Quién era ese sujeto Rick?

- oh, hola Knight… ese tipo es kyle, el primo de Minmei – decía Rick quien se mostraba perturbado por algo.

- ¿te sucede algo Rick?

- no es nada Knight, mejor entremos a la nave que el viento se está poniendo fuerte.

Knight siguió a Rick al interior de la nave sin dejar de pensar en kyle.

- … no lo sé, lo he visto tan solo una vez, pero estoy seguro que el tipo traerá problemas.

Luego de un par de días las cosas se estaban poniendo más y más difíciles, los civiles cada vez estaban más molestos y con razón, el proceder del alto mando de la Un SPACY dejaba mucho que desear.

Knight y los demás fueron al restaurant de Minmei y allí se encontraron con Lisa y las otras chicas, al parecer los tíos de Minmei celebraban una fiesta en honor a kyle. La chica presentó a su primo y Knight pudo comprobar que era un imbécil de primera.

- yo no me enlisté en el ejército para matar – pensaba Knight - …. Sólo para usar la violencia legalmente.

En eso un anuncio de televisión informaba a los presentes que el gobierno unido de la Tierra y la UN SPACY no permitirían que los civiles volviesen a tierra firme bajo ningún concepto. Este anuncio fue desastroso y los parroquianos que se hallaban en el lugar, envalentonados por el alcohol consumido fueron a reclamarle a Lisa y a los demás, incluso hubo uno que de manera muy grosera sostuvo el brazo de Lisa.

- suelte a la comandante o lo lamentara – le amenazaba Knight al ebrio agresivo, pero este no se dejo amilanar y soltó un puñetazo contra Knight el cual lo esquivó con facilidad, y a continuación le propino un golpe al ebrio en pleno rostro.

A diferencia de lo que se ve en las películas, en que las personas pelean y rara vez aparecen moretones (o se despeinan siquiera), aquí corrió la sangre de forma espectacular, incluso "gore". De un puñetazo de Knight el ebrio fue derribado, pero gran cantidad de sangre de este manchó el rostro y ropa de Knight. Los otros parroquianos atacaron a los pilotos y todo fue un caos, incluso kyle participó en la batalla.

- oye, por la forma que peleas no pareces un pacifista – interrogaba Knight al primo de Minmei.

Lisa y las chicas se retiraron del restaurante, lo mismo que los pilotos, Knight estaba molesto, ya que la sangre de un ebrio siempre apesta y más si consumía con anterioridad vino.

Knight se estaba tomando una ducha cuando sonaron las alarmas de la nave y luego de secarse y vestirse apresuradamente fue raudo al hangar.

- bien muchachos, la cosa se puso fea – les decía Roy – una nave zentraedi penetró la atmosfera y se dirige directo a nosotros, la UN SPACY lanzó misiles convencionales que ni cosquillas le hicieron al enemigo, tampoco pretenden enviar refuerzos a la fortaleza.

- ¿estamos solos? – preguntaba indignado Knight.

- nuestra presencia incomoda a los jefes de allí arriba, no esperen ayuda de esos cabrones.

Knight y Rick intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero no tenían tiempo para más conversación por lo que se dirigieron a sus veritechs y despegaron de la nave.

Roy no bromeaba, varios pods de combate enemigo ya se cernían sobre ellos y sencillamente eran demasiados.

- demonios, parece que esta vez van en serio, Shiru, Hyoga, nos indican que cubramos el prometeus – les indicaba a sus hombres.

- roger – dijeron los pilotos y se dirigieron al área asignada.

La situación era apremiante, cada vez aparecían más y más pods. Las mechas del prometeus habían sido destruidas y sólo Knight y sus hombres cubrían ese sector.

- maldición, ahora se aproximan esos power armor de las mujeres zentraedi, esta vez no la vamos a contar.

Knight y sus hombres estaban resguardados tras una barricada improvisada cuando en eso Shiru decidió ir adelante para acabar con los enemigos.

- ¡shiru no! – gritaba Knight, pero Shiru continuaba adelante y su veritech fue destruido por los disparos del enemigo.

- ¡shiruuuuu! – gritaba Hyoga avanzando hacia adelante y destruyó al pod enemigo mediante un puñetazo que le propino en la pata, haciendo que el pod se desplomase al suelo y explotase. Lamentablemente otros pods de combate dispararon a quemarropa al veritech de Hyoga destruyéndolo instantáneamente.

- NOOOO, Shiru y Hyoga han caído, me escuchan, Shiru y Hyoga están en el suelo – gritaba Knight y descargaba su munición en los enemigos que ya se dirigían dónde él. En eso los pods retrocedieron y Knight vio con horror que la nave zentraedi iba a embestir al SDF-1.

El SDF-1 empezó a moverse y Knight tuvo que despegar, veía como las mechas de la nave infructuosamente disparaban sus cañones contra la enorme mole que se aproximaba, entonces, la nave empezó a moverse y usando al daedalus como un brazo, destruyó la nave zentraedi.

- Rick… eso estuvo cerca – trataba de contactarse Knight con su amigo, pero no lo consiguió.

Le informaron a Knight acerca lo que le pasó a Rick y fue de inmediato a buscar a su amigo.

- ¡Rick! – gritó Knight al divisar a su amigo el cual se encontraba inconsciente y procedió a rescatarlo de las frías aguas y lo llevó inmediatamente hacia la nave, al hospital más cercano.

- …. ¿Cómo te encuentras Knight? – le preguntaba ben en la sala de espera del hospital de la nave.

- como crees que me encuentro ben… Shiru y Hyoga murieron y Rick está en operaciones en este momento.

- lo sentimos mucho Knight – le consolaba max.

- gracias chicos, de veras, solo espero que Rick salga bien de la operación – les decía Knight preocupado cuando en eso Lisa se acercó al grupo.

Lisa también trató de animar a Knight y le confesó que fue su culpa por lo que Rick haya sido herido.

- ¡no digas eso Lisa! Tú no tuviste ninguna culpa, la situación era desesperada y si hubieses dado la orden de soltar los misiles más antes, de seguro Rick también hubiese sufrido daño por recibir la onda expansiva de la explosión, así que no pienses que es tu culpa – trataba de calmarla Knight, aunque Lisa parecía seguir triste.

Uno de los doctores se acercó al grupo y les comunicó que la operación fue todo un éxito.

- ¿Cuándo se despertara Rick? – preguntaba ansioso Knight.

- me parece que su amigo recuperara la consciencia en unas 24 horas aproximadamente – les informó el doctor y luego volvió a sus labores.

Todos los amigos respiraron aliviados y decidieron volver a las barracas.

Knight volvió al otro día para ver a Rick, le acompañaban ben, max y Roy Fokker. Rick se quejaba por estar sólo pero ben y max repararon en el jarrón con flores que había en la habitación de Rick.

- espero que hayas sido amable con Lisa – le decía Knight – ella aún se siente culpable por lo que te sucedió.

- no te preocupes, le dije que no era su culpa.

Los chicos luego de la visita se retiraron y Roy les dijo que iría dónde Minmei para ver si podía convencerla de ir a visitar a Rick.

Un par de horas después Roy les informó que una nave zentraedi se acercaba y que deberían estar prestos para el ataque.

- al parecer las fuerzas enemigas constan exclusivamente de power armors zentraedi – le decía Knight a Roy.

- tienes razón Knight, un aviso chicos, no se confíen, las mujeres pueden ser de temer – les aconsejaba Roy.

El ataque enemigo era extraño, parecía que las zentraedi atacaban según una coreografía previamente ensayada, pero luego una guerrera zentraedi pareció agarrárselas con max y entonces las demás zentraedi empezaron a atacar en serio.

Knight comprobó de primera mano que los power armor de las mujeres zentraedi eran muy maniobrables, afortunadamente él y los demás pilotos eran profesionales y no se dejaron amilanar.

- Roy, max se dirige a la fortaleza y una zentraedi va tras él.

- lo sé Knight, se le ordenó a max retirarse por que al parecer la unidad zentraedi que lo persigue tiene un interés muy particular en el.

- espero que max se cuide – dijo Knight y volvió a la batalla, la cual no duró demasiado tiempo.

- Roy, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu vuelo es algo errático – le hizo notar Knight.

- no te preocupes Knight, sólo estoy cansado, pero me recuperare con una rica ensalada de piña que me preparara Claudia.

- que afortunado Roy, pero ten cuidado la piña agrieta la lengua.

- el remedio de eso es la lengua de Claudia.

- …. Ah, ya – le decía Knight algo incomodo y procedió a aterrizar su veritech, sin sospechar que esa sería la última vez que hablase con Roy.

Knight se encontraba redactando las cartas de condolencias que les daría a los familiares de Shiru y Hyoga, cuando de repente alguien tocaba la puerta de su barraca de manera muy fuerte.

- …. Max, ben…. Por que tocan tan fuerte… - les decía Knight quien se encontraba extrañado de ver los rostros descompuestos de sus amigos.

- Knight, es terrible… Roy murió – le dijo max.

- ¡como que Roy murió, explícate!

- Roy murió – le dijo ben – lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones, pero no pudieron salvarlo, ahora Claudia está en el hospital velando su cuerpo.

- … ¡qué! ... ¡pero cómo paso esto, si estaba bien hace un momento! – gritó Knight.

- al parecer fue herido en la batalla y luego se desplomó en la habitación de Claudia, de allí lo llevaron al hospital, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre – le informaba max.

- …. ¿Qué? No… no jodas Max, eso es tan raro, ¿por qué no fue al hospital luego de aterrizar? – preguntaba angustiado Knight.

- nadie lo sabe Knight y ahora… ahora Roy está muerto – gemía ben.

- … y Rick ya lo sabe – preguntó descompuesto Knight.

- Lisa fue a decírselo – le dijo max

- oh carajo, mierda… MIERDA – maldecía Knight.

Los pilotos fueron al hospital y trataron de consolar a Claudia sin éxito alguno, luego dejaron a Claudia a cargo de Lisa y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Rick.

- … no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido alguno – gemía Rick.

Knight decidió quedarse con Rick y acompañarlo toda la noche ya que él quería ir a ver el cuerpo de Roy pero los doctores le prohibieron moverse de su cama hasta que sanase de sus heridas.

- yo tampoco me lo explico hermano, esto no debió pasar, al menos no de esta forma… pobre Claudia, como la estará pasando…

Los amigos permanecieron la mayor parte de la noche en silencio, salvo para lamentarse por Claudia.

Rick se recuperó para el funeral de Roy, todo el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era tan agradable, Knight no podía creer que el clima no acompañase los tristes sentimientos que caían en toda la nave, al menos en el personal militar ya que Roy era conocido por todos.

- es tan extraño… tan diferente de cómo se ve en las películas o en la tele – miraba Knight al firmamento.

- sabes Knight – le decía Rick en ese momento – este clima era el preferido de Roy, decía que era el óptimo para volar y hacer acrobacias…

- … tienes razón Rick… tienes razón, creo que a Roy no le hubiese gustado que derramasen lagrimas en su funeral, tal vez por eso mandó este bello día para todos nosotros – decía Knight con la voz quebrada.

- …. Hasta la vista hermano – susurró Rick.

Luego del ataque el capitán global, comprendió que no podía seguir manteniendo a los civiles dentro de la nave, la muerte de Roy afectó profundamente la moral de los pilotos, por lo que consideró que debía hacer que alguna ciudad recibiera a los civiles.

El capitán global recibió amenazas del alto mando militar de que atacarían la nave en caso de que se dirigiese a tierra firme, pero él sabía que los políticos del gobierno unido de la Tierra, no darían orden alguna para disparar contra la nave.

- ningún político tiene las agallas suficientes para dar una orden que implicaría su suicidio político – les explicaba global a las chicas del puente.

El capitán hizo volar la nave en su transformación modular a través de suelo norteamericano. En el trayecto global ordenó a los pilotos de la fortaleza a permanecer dentro del SDF-1 para que no ocurriese un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas de la RDF.

Las comunicaciones fueron censuradas desde el primer día que el SDF-1 voló sobre el continente, sin embargo, varias personas se cuestionaban la explicación que les daban los militares o sus políticos.

- ¿oye no se supone que el SDF-1 fue destruido por un ataque terrorista?

- y ¿por qué tiene esa forma de robot?

Esas y otras preguntas recorrían todo el ciberespacio, definitivamente la situación era muy tensa para los líderes de la RDF y el Gobierno Unido de la Tierra.

Ajenos a todos estos problemas Rick se encontraba en el mirador-café de la nave contemplando el paisaje.

- ¿disfrutando el paisaje Rick? – le preguntaba Knight.

- hola Knight, sólo miraba alrededor, es todo un cambio de estar siempre observando el vacio del espacio.

- tienes razón Rick, como me gustaría encontrar a los tipos de Hollywood que nos lavaron el cerebro con eso de que en el espacio exterior puedes ver todas las estrellas y en HD, blueray o lo que fuera…. Me encantaría darles un tiro.

- ja ja ja…. Gracias Knight, necesitaba eso.

- de nada hermano, para eso están los amigos – le contestó Knight y ambos amigos se pusieron a observar el árido paisaje que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿sigue Claudia enojada contigo? – preguntó luego de un tiempo Rick.

- estoy agotado – suspiraba Knight – todos los demás pilotos están en descanso menos yo, Claudia me tiene como su chico de los recados, tengo que ir de un lado a otro de la nave entregando informes y demás a todos los comandantes de la nave incluido el capitán global, mis pies están gritando en este momento.

- con razón turnas tus pies y levantas uno y después otro, ¿no sería mejor sentarnos?

- no, es mejor así, de lo contrario me dolería cuando me levantase nuevamente.

- no debiste retar a Claudia y besar a Sammie delante de ella.

- ¿no viste a Sammie?... ¡es linda!

- ay Knight, pero mírate ahora estas pálido.

- valió la pena Rick.

- ¿en serio la besaste no sólo frente a Claudia sino también frente a las demás chicas?

- sí, incluso me vio Diana, una de las encargadas del blindaje punto de alfiler.

- no la conozco.

- ¿de veras? Bueno, ella tiene el cabello largo y rubio claro y es muy guapa…hablando de eso, me entere que el doctor lang está desarrollando una especie de barrera que está vez cubrirá toda la nave.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- es por el trabajo que me entrega Claudia, escucho muchas conversaciones importantes y hasta incluso hago algunas preguntas.

- no sé si sentir envidia o no, yo me encuentro muy aburrido sin nada que hacer.

- y por supuesto no puedes hablar con Minmei debido a su carrera y ahora menos con ese odioso kyle que hace de perro guardián – dijo Knight y Rick soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- global no está muy contento con ese imbécil, ¿sabías que él está azuzando a los civiles a rebelarse?

- …. Es mi culpa, nunca debí hacerme convencer por Minmei para que nos acompañase a la nave.

- Minmei está acostumbrada a hacer lo que plazca y que los demás le cumplan sus caprichos…. Oye hermano…. Ya no deberías seguir pensando en ella – le dijo y Rick le miró enojado.

- ¡por favor Rick! Cuando ella fue a visitarte al hospital ni siquiera preguntó por tu salud, simplemente hablo de sus problemas y se quedo dormida… ¡tú me lo dijiste!... en cambio Lisa, ella te trajo flores y se preocupo mucho por ti…. De hecho hace un momento me preguntó por ti, ya sabes, por lo de Roy.

- … estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Roy era muy bueno… siempre se preocupaba por ti, lástima que era diferente con Claudia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- bueno…. – Knight tragó saliva – ya sabes, él bien podía haber ido al hospital, pero, pero se fue al cuarto de Claudia como si nada.

- Roy sabía que no había nada que hacer….

- ¡eso no es cierto Rick! Y tú lo sabes, hable con el doctor y él me dijo que Roy podría haberse salvado cómodamente si hubiese ido al hospital…. Él, él…. A él no le importo, al final no le importo nadie, se dio por vencido.

- ¡no digas eso!

- ¡es cierto Rick, se rindió!, ya no le importo nada más, salvo huir, mandó a todos al diablo, nos mandó a NOSOTROS al diablo, lo mismo que a Claudia, le importo un comino sus sentimientos, le…. – Knight no pudo continuar porque Rick le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo caer en el piso.

- ¡Teniente Hunter! – gritó Claudia quien se había acercado dónde Knight para entregarle otro encargo y había escuchado toda la conversación sin que los dos pilotos se diesen cuenta.

- …. Rick…. Knight tiene razón – le dijo Claudia y Rick volteo el rostro mientras temblaba cerrando los puños, pero luego se tranquilizó.

Knight se puso de pie pero tenía la vista fija al suelo.

- … Knight, perdóname yo, yo no quise….

- descuida Rick, te entiendo, pero…. Pero, POR QUE DIABLOS TUVO QUE MORIR – gritó de repente Knight mirando de frente a Rick mientras varias lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

La nave dejaba el desértico paisaje y se acercaba a una ciudad.

Los ruegos de global finalmente fueron escuchados cuando el sector Ontario en Norteamérica, aceptó dar refugio a los civiles de la nave.

- ¿realmente te comerás todo eso? – le preguntaba max a ben en un restaurante de la nave.

- yo siempre pido uno más, ja ja ja ja ja

- ¿en serio? Yo también siempre repito – le decía contento Knight, cuando en eso sonaron las alarmas de la nave.

- ….cof… por qué siempre…. Caug…. Llaman cuando estoy comiendo – decía Knight mientras apresuraba un vaso de agua y se golpeaba el pecho ya que se estaba ahogando.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la nave en sus veritechs, lo que vieron no les gusto para nada. Un grupo de naves nodrizas zentraedi estaba frente a la fortaleza espacial, varios pods de combate salieron de estas y fueron a repeler al enemigo.

Las naves nodriza del enemigo disparaban al SDF-1 pero la nave activó su barrera omni-direccional, está protegía por completo a la nave, pero el inconveniente radicaba en que no podía disparar su arma principal.

La situación era desesperada, Lisa les indicó a los pilotos que el escudo se estaba sobre calentando y les pidió que fuesen dónde las naves zentraedi y que destruyesen las torretas de laser enemigas. Rick, max, ben y Knight (quien se ofreció a acompañar a Rick) fueron a cumplir la misión.

- esto es una locura hermano, sencillamente son muchas torretas y lanzaderas de proyectiles – le decía Knight – no lograremos acabar con todas ¡ni siquiera de una sola nave!

- debemos hacerlo de alguna forma Knight.

- Rick, tienes que salir de allí – le avisaba Lisa asustada – el escudo explotara en cualquier momento.

Los pilotos miraron asustados el tele-comunicador de sus cabinas y cambiaron de modo batloid a guardián lo más rápido que pudieron y luego a fighter, no había tiempo que perder, de hecho ya no había tiempo alguno ya que en ese momento el escudo explotó desintegrando a varias naves zentraedi.

- ¡Rick, no lo lograre! Arrrgh – gritaba ben quien fue alcanzado por la energía de la explosión destruyéndose su veritech en el acto.

- …. Ben…. – susurraba incrédulo Knight, negándose a creer la suerte de su amigo.

El desastre de Ontario fue lapidario para el destino de la nave y los civiles a bordo de está, la nave se salvo, pero la ciudad terrestre y un área de 25 millas cuadradas fue devastada en la explosión. Ahora global no tenía opción, tuvo que dirigirse al océano y esperar para ser reabastecida, está vez las amenazas de que atacarían la nave seguro se cumplirían.

Rick, max y Knight se encontraban en una de las cubiertas exteriores de la nave viendo el océano, cuando un helicóptero militar proveniente del continente aterrizo en la nave y personal militar de aspecto intimidante bajó y se dirigió al interior de la fortaleza.

- bueno, al parecer los rumores son ciertos – decía Knight – seguro nos ordenaran partir de inmediato.

- el alto mando no tiene mucho amor por nosotros – decía apesadumbrado max.

- sólo nos queda el SDF-1, sí, a partir de ahora este será nuestro hogar – decía Rick, y los tres pilotos observaron una maravillosa puesta de sol, la ultima que verían antes de que la tierra se convirtiese en un infierno.

CAPITULO 8: DE LA ILUSIÓN AL INFIERNO

- esmeril aterrizando – informaba Knight al puente de mando.

- esmeril 2, buen vuelo – le decía Sammie.

- gracias Sammie, pero la próxima vez no hagas que de continuas vueltas sobre la torre de transmisión de la nave.

- lo siento Knight – se disculpaba Sammie mientras ponía una linda carita de pena.

- ¡ejem! – se aclaraba la voz Claudia y Sammie volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

- Knight fuera – se apresuró a decir Knight quien no quería ser sermoneado por Claudia.

Knight dejó su nave a cargo de los mecánicos de la nave y fue a las barracas a cambiarse, luego de esto se dirigió a la cafetería de la nave la cual encontró desierta.

- claro, me había olvidado que es el estreno de la película de Minmei – pensó Knight y tuvo ganas de ir al lugar, aunque luego recordó que también kyle era el protagonista.

- maldito imbécil, de seguro después del estreno será muy popular.

Knight pidió un té y luego de degustarlo calmadamente decidió dirigirse cerca al puente de mando y esperar que el turno de Sammie terminase para poder encontrarse con ella.

- epa, antes de que se me olvide mejor me voy a comprar un regalito – pensó Knight y fue a la tienda de la cafetería y compró algo lindo para Sammie.

- gracias Roy – le agradeció mentalmente al cowboy al recordar como Roy le dijo que esto volvía locas a las chicas.

- "si les gustas, agradecerán mucho tu regalo y pensaran en ti todo el tiempo, y si te odian aun así no dejaran de pensar en ti mientras deciden por días y días si tiran o no tu regalo al tacho de la basura, como sea nunca dejan de pensar en ti y eso mi muchacho ya es tener el 25% de la batalla ganada" – recordó como le daba este consejo Roy.

Knight estaba feliz esperando a Sammie cerca del puente de mando cuando en eso los alto parlantes de la nave anunciaban que iba a efectuarse una transformación modular.

- ¡qué, sin previo aviso! – grito para si Knight y se dirigió al puente de mando.

- ¡que sucede! – gritó Knight una vez dentro del puente, al parecer ni Lisa ni Global se hallaban presentes.

- ¿knight qué haces aquí? – le preguntó kim al ver al piloto ingresar al puente de mando.

- una nave zentraedi está muy cerca a nosotros – dijo Sammie asustada.

- ¡teniente Knight, salga de inmediato del puente! – le grito Claudia.

- Sammie, debiste de dar tiempo a todos para ir a un lugar seguro ¿sabes que la película de Minmei se estrena hoy? Todo el lugar está abarrotado de gente – le dijo seriamente Knight y Sammie no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

- teniente se lo advierto – le amenazaba Claudia.

- comandante grant, debió aconsejar mejor a Sammie – le soltó Knight y Claudia cerro los puños por la furia.

- Knight, Knight… cállate – le aconsejaba vanessa.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué dieron la orden de efectuar la transformación modular? – preguntó el capitán global quien acababa de ingresar al puente. Sammie le explicó la situación con voz temblorosa y global sólo negó con la cabeza.

- ordenen que un escuadrón salga a cubrir la nave y avísenle al doctor lang que tenga a punto la barrera omni-direccional. ¿Teniente Knight, que hace aquí?

- este, solo estoy aquí como apoyo moral para Sammie señor – le contesto Knight mientras se cuadraba ante global.

- pensé que luego de todo el trabajo que le encargó la comandante grant, usted no tentaría de nuevo su suerte, vaya a los hangares si lo que desea es no tener tiempo libre teniente.

- ¡si señor! – respondió nervioso Knight y salió disparado fuera del lugar.

Kim aprovechó para darle una palmada en las nalgas cuando salía y Diana se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar reírse con fuerza.

Al salir Knight pudo escuchar como global criticaba no a Sammie sino a Claudia por no haber prestado más atención al accionar de su subalterna.

- ja ja ja kim, eres terrible – le decía Diana, una vez que acabó el turno de las chicas.

- eso no fue correcto – le decía Vanessa - es acoso sexual.

- a diferencia de las mujeres, a los hombres les encanta que se les arrimen las chicas – le contestaba kim.

- menos mal que no te vio el capitán – le dijo Diana quien se secaba una lágrima elegantemente.

- ¡no lo pude evitar! ¿Acaso no viste esas nalgas? ¿Me preguntó por qué los hombres tienen las nalgas planas? Knight es una excepción a la regla.

- dejen de hablar de nalgas que allí vienen Sammie y Claudia – les decía vanessa, y efectivamente las mujeres se acercaban al grupo, al parecer Claudia estaba sermoneando a Sammie, mientras está sólo asentía con la cabeza y con expresión de pena.

Claudia dio unos cuantos consejos más a Sammie y se despidió de las chicas, y entonces Knight salió de una esquina y se dirigió dónde las chicas.

- ¿estaba escondiéndose de la comandante grant, teniente? – le preguntó kim en tono de broma.

- no, para nada…. Bueno, tal vez un poquito – dijo Knight mientras ponía una ensayada cara de pena.

- que tierno knight, Sammie tienes suerte de que Knight sea tu novio – le dijo Diana.

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas Knight? – le preguntó Sammie.

- es un pequeño obsequio que te compre, apenas lo vi sabía que era para ti, no pude resistirme a esperarte cerca del puente – le dijo Knight y le entregó el regalo a Sammie, tardándose más de la cuenta al acariciar los dedos de Sammie al entregarle el paquetito con el regalo.

- cielos Knight, gracias… al menos el día no termino en desastre.

- desastre para ambos – interrumpió vanessa – Sammie, la próxima vez no actúes tan impulsivamente, y tú Knight no vuelvas a entrar al puente sin permiso.

El grupo salió al área civil y vio que todo era un desastre, había varias cosas regadas por el piso y rotas.

Knight abrazó a Sammie para darle ánimo cuando en eso vieron a Lisa y a Rick caminar juntos por la desolada calle.

- espero que esos dos se hagan pareja – pensaba Knight sin prestar atención a las chicas que empezaban a murmurar entre sí.

Curiosamente transcurrieron varios días sin que el enemigo se aproximase a la nave.

- esto me pone nervioso muchachos – les decía Knight a sus hombres mientras realizaba un vuelo de rutina - siempre me puso nervioso el vacio del espacio y ahora no hemos escuchado nada del enemigo en un buen tiempo, seguro planean algo.

A Knight no le importaba lo que sus subalternos le decían para tranquilizarlo, podía sentir en su piel como algo malo se aproximaba.

Minmei se preparaba para dar un concierto y los pilotos fueron advertidos de presencia zentraedi en el área.

- me preguntó qué fue lo que los demoro está vez hermano – le decía Knight a Rick cuando ingresaban al hangar.

- no lo sé, sólo espero que no nos den problemas.

Rick y Knight se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos escuadrones y salieron de la nave. Los pods enemigos no representaron ningún reto para los pilotos, pero a Knight le daban mala espina, actuaban de la misma forma coreografiada que cuando las mechas de las mujeres zentraedi les atacaron para luego realizar un ataque en serio, incluido la embestida de una nave nodriza.

Los pods enemigos atacaban con una formación tal que obligaba a los veritechs a ponerse frente a la nave y así no poder utilizar el cañón réflex.

Al final el ataque enemigo fue una copia al carbón de lo que paso en la Tierra, los pods enemigos intensificaron el ataque y una nave zentraedi, la más grande que había visto en su vida procedió a embestirlos.

- Menos mal que es Lisa y no Sammie la que está al frente está vez - pensó aliviado Knight.

El SDF-1 realizó un ataque daedalus, pero por alguna extraña razón la nave zentraedi no explotó desde el interior, de hecho la fortaleza parecía querer desprenderse de la nave zentraedi pero algo estaba reteniendo al daedalus.

El SDF-1 se liberó y la nave zentraedi se retiró del lugar, de pronto más naves nodrizas zentraedis aparecieron liberando enormes cantidades de pods enemigos. Nuevamente hicieron que los veritechs les siguieran el juego y los posicionaron en lucha directa justo al frente de la nave terrestre para que esta no disparase su arma principal.

- esto no está bien – pensaba Knight y sus temores fueron confirmados por el puente de la nave, al parecer enormes cantidades de pods enemigos entraron a la fortaleza aprovechando el fallido ataque daedalus.

Knight y su escuadrón se ofrecieron de voluntarios para controlar la situación que amenazaba con salirse de control y se dirigieron al SDF-1 junto al escuadrón de Rick.

Decir que la situación amenazaba con salirse de control era poco, sencillamente era el infierno allí dentro, los enemigos no se limitaron a moverse por las aéreas militares, sino que ingresaron a la ciudad y dispararon contra todo lo que había en el lugar, se moviera o no.

- ¡maldición, tenemos mucho que cubrir! – gritaba Knight a sus hombres y les ordenó dispersarse para cubrir más calles de la malograda ciudad que estaba siendo arrasada por el fuego y los disparos enemigos.

Knight pensaba en sus hombres y la dura batalla que les tocó librar. Con la explosión de la barrera omni-direccional en la Tierra, muchos pilotos veteranos y con experiencia murieron y ahora muchos pilotos de veritech eran tan solo unos recién ingresados de la academia, estaban muy verdes para la presión que debían afrontar en este momento.

- espero que te cuides Rick – pensaba Knight, pero luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus hombres los cuales gritaban presas del miedo.

Knight tuvo que correr grandes riesgos para destruir a los enemigos frente a él y se dispuso rescatar a sus hombres uno por uno.

- diablos, todavía están muy verdes, fue una tontería enviarlos a pelear con el enemigo en estas condiciones – pensó Knight y decidió que él y sus hombres se hicieran fuertes en una sección de la ciudad que ya estaba siendo invadida por el enemigo.

- ¡fuego a discreción! – gritaba Knight a sus hombres ante la marea que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

- ¡se me acaban las municiones! – gritaba uno de sus hombres, y luego otro y otro gritaban lo mismo.

- ¡que cada tiro cuente, que cada tiro cuente! – Gritaba Knight - ¡no se dejen dominar por el miedo, recuerden que ya no hay lugar dónde escapar, debemos no sólo resistir, sino también ganar!

La arenga de Knight motivó a sus hombres y al final los pods enemigos fueron repelidos.

- Lisa, Lisa me escuchas, mi sector quedo limpio pero no podemos perseguir al enemigo por falta de munición.

- no es necesario que lo hagas Knight – le respondía Lisa – el enemigo empieza a retirarse.

- ¿los repelimos? – preguntaba Knight.

- no, eso es lo extraño, ya nos tenían pero de pronto sus ataques se volvieron erráticos y luego empezaron a atacarse entre sí.

- al final no importa lo que haya sido, lo importante es que sobrevivimos, dime Lisa, tienes noticias de Rick.

- él está bien, al parecer atacaron el concierto pero nuestros reportes indican que Minmei, kyle y Rick están bien – le informó Lisa y Knight respiró aliviado.

CAPITULO 9: CAMPANAS DE BODA

Knight y sus hombres se reabastecieron de munición y fueron enviados a revisar la nave, en especial a los pods enemigos que fueron abandonados.

- demonios, se cargaron a la mayoría de nuestras mechas con sus pilotos – maldecía Knight, seguro que ahora habría una escases de pilotos de mechas.

- como solucionara global este lio, ya no nos quedan hombres – pensaba.

Knight reportó al puente que los pods enemigos no fueron abandonados con trampas explosivas en su interior, lo cual daba más misterio al asunto.

- ¿Dónde están los pilotos zentraedi?, sencillamente docenas de gigantes no pueden esconderse en la nave.

- Lisa, ¿alguna novedad, dónde está Rick?

- Rick está ayudando en las labores de rescate y extinción del fuego, nuestros hombres no dan abasto para limpiar todo este desastre.

Ni Lisa, ni Knight se imaginaban que en ese preciso momento docenas y docenas de zentraedis micronizados se dirigían hacia el hangar principal de la nave para rendirse.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, los mecánicos dieron el aviso de alarma y Knight junto con sus hombres fueron al hangar con sus veritechs para destruir a los zentraedis, pero se sorprendieron al ver a varios hombres (no gigantes) vestidos con telas rusticas sin coser para cubrir su desnudez, y lo más impactante de todo, ellos afirmaban ser zentraedis que habían huido de sus naves para no pelear más.

Los marines del daedalus y el prometeus llegaron al lugar, pero afortunadamente no cometieron ninguna masacre debido a que Knight le informó la situación al puente y el capitán global ordenó que todos los marines no utilizasen fuerza letal.

Por el momento global tapó la situación ante los civiles pero luego de que estos le asegurasen que todos los zentraedis micronizados estaban confinados, decidió hacer una conferencia de prensa en la que informaba a los civiles de los zentraedis desertores.

La población civil se sorprendió mucho y lo hicieron más al mostrar las imágenes de los ex soldados enemigos, es decir, había rumores acerca de la apariencia del enemigo, pero sólo hasta ese momento pudieron comprobar con sus ojos como se veía el enemigo en realidad.

- global fue inteligente – le decía Knight a Rick – mostro a los civiles como era el enemigo antes de que hubiesen protestas.

- de hecho ya habían protestas, y kyle era quien las dirigía – le corregía Rick.

- fue inteligente mostrar a los zentraedi con esos harapos, a la gente le dio pena. Global humanizo al enemigo y así se acabaron las protestas.

- ¿Qué pasara con esos sujetos? – preguntó Rick.

- no lo sé Rick, me entere que piden asilo político a la Tierra, ¡puedes creerlo, asilo político!

- pues que mala suerte porque nosotros hemos sido desterrados de la Tierra.

- así es Rick, supongo que tendrán que quedarse con nosotros.

- no creo que global los deje salir a la ciudad, seguro se quedaran en el área militar de la nave Knight.

Rick tenía razón, los zentraedis desertores fueron conminados a permanecer en el área militar de la nave para precautelar su seguridad, además se les otorgó uniformes militares para que no fuesen un blanco fácil de atacar por elementos radicales de la nave como kyle y sus pacifistas.

Knight se molestó al enterarse que los tres zentraedis líderes de la deserción, estuvieron mucho tiempo anteriormente en la nave y lo peor de todo que se habían hecho muy amigos de Sammie, kim y vanessa.

- actúas como alguien celoso Knight – le recriminaba Sammie.

- no estoy celoso, simplemente creo que las muestras de afecto de ese sujeto son demasiadas.

- él no sabe lo que eran las relaciones entre miembros del sexo opuesto, por eso siempre está encantado de abrazar a los demás.

- me parece que te abraza demasiado, yo soy tu novio y no te abrazo tanto.

- por favor no seas celoso, lo que pasa es que siento pena por él, ahora ya no tiene dónde ir.

Knight miró al trío de zentraedis con sentimientos encontrados, recordaba la reunión en la que dijeron los motivos por lo que decidieron desertar, también recordó el informe del doctor lang. Knight no pudo comprender por qué los demás comandantes se sorprendieron con el reporte, después de todo, entre el chimpancé y el hombre hay menos del 3% de diferencia genética. Los zentraedis eran igual a los terrícolas por lo tanto era de suponer que la diferencia genética entre ambos fuese casi nula.

- de acuerdo Sammie – cedió finalmente Knight – mejor vuelve con tus amigas y esos sujetos, o luego se burlaran diciendo que soy alguien posesivo o algo por el estilo.

- gracias Knight, eres maravilloso – le dijo Sammie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Knight se encontraba frustrado y decidió ir dónde se encontraba Rick.

- ¿problemas hermano? – le preguntó Rick.

- debo ser un santo – gruñó Knight y se desplomó sobre la mesa.

- actuaste bien Knight – le consoló max quien acaba de llegar al lugar.

Los tres amigos estaban hablando de varias cosas cuando Claudia se acercó y le informó que el capitán le había mandado a llamar respecto a su posición con el otorgamiento del asilo a los refugiados zentraedis.

Knight se extraño de no sentirse nervioso de dirigirse a la oficina de global en compañía de Claudia.

- al fin y al cabo no he hecho nada malo – pensaba.

- el capitán te espera Knight – le dijo Claudia en un tono firme de voz. Knight puso la mejor cara de poker ante la mujer y entró con aire profesional a la oficina de global.

- teniente, siéntese – le invitó global cuando Knight entró y se cuadro ante él.

- muchas gracias señor, la comandante grant me informó que requería de mi presencia.

- efectivamente teniente Knight, me gustó la defensa que hizo acerca de la postura del teniente Hunter respecto a otorgarle asilo a los zentraedis.

Knight recordó como los comandantes le recriminaron a Rick por sugerir que se les diese asilo a los zentraedis. Knight salió en defensa de su amigo, diciéndoles que bien se podía tomar la propuesta del asilo como una maniobra para que los demás zentraedis no atacasen la nave sabiendo que tenían a varios compañeros de armas con ellos, que eso les daría tiempo no sólo a ellos, sino también al gobierno unido de la Tierra y los militares para desarrollar su tecnología de armas contra el enemigo.

- deseo que haga un reporte sobre su punto de vista y me lo entregue a más tardar está noche. Los militares no concederán asilo así como así al los desertores, pero puede que lo hagan desde su punto de vista.

- entiendo señor, no le defraudare, le entregare el reporte está noche sin falta.

Global despidió a Knight y este salió rápidamente a redactar el informe.

El capitán recibió el reporte de Knight y luego recibió a Lisa, quien le pidió volver a la Tierra para que convenciese al alto mando militar de negociar la paz con los zentraedis. Su propuesta se centraba en el hecho de que el enemigo no era tan diferente a los humanos, aparte que hasta la fecha no atacaron deliberadamente una ciudad de la Tierra (lo de Ontario fue un desafortunado accidente)

Global accedió y ordenó que sus mejores pilotos escoltaran la nave de Lisa devuelta a la Tierra. Lisa sentía tristeza ante las despedidas por lo que se aseguró que Rick estuviese de descanso cuando su nave partiese, pero al final no pudo aguantar la angustia y le comunicó a Rick su decisión de partir hacia la Tierra a último minuto.

Max y Knight escoltaban la nave de Lisa cuando fueron atacados por fuerzas zentraedi.

- maldición max, nos superan en número, necesitamos refuerzos y los necesitamos ahora – le decía a max.

La situación era apremiante pero afortunadamente Rick vino al rescate piloteando el último modelo de veritech disponible, se veía invencible y destruyó fácilmente a los enemigos.

- Knight, max, regresen a la nave que yo escoltare la nave de Lisa

Knight y max respiraron aliviados de haber sobrevivido el día y seguros de que Rick escoltaría sin contratiempo alguno la nave de Lisa.

- esa fue una nave impresionante – decía max.

- no tanto como su piloto – le contestaba Knight.

Pasados algunos días, Rick estaba alicaído por lo que le Knight sugirió ir con él y max a los videojuegos a despejar la mente.

Resultó que max era un experto en los videojuegos.

- a mi no me van los juegos de naves, prefiero los juegos de magia y espadas – decía Knight frustrado al haber perdido en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando se disponían a salir del lugar, max vio a una hermosa chica que jugaba uno de los juegos. Max la reto a jugar con él y finalmente la chica perdió, pero max concertó una cita con ella en el parque.

Knight se encontraba en su habitación cuando vio por la tele como kyle se le declaraba a Minmei.

- diablos Rick, al menos que esto sirva para que te olvides de ella – pensó Knight, decidiendo dejar sólo a su amigo para que absorba la realidad por el mismo, sin nada que lo distraiga.

Al día siguiente, Rick y Knight estaban tomando té en la cafetería de la nave cuando max se les acercó de forma nerviosa.

- ¿qué te sucede max? – le preguntó Knight y max les explicó cómo había conocido a esta chica zentraedi de nombre miriya y como había quedado enamorado de ella, y lo que fue más impactante (Knight escupió sin querer su bebida), que max y miriya decidieron casarse lo más pronto posible.

Rick y max criticaron a su amigo por la apresurada decisión que tomó, pero al ver a miriya entendieron el por qué decidió casarse así de rápido, incluso Knight bromeo al respecto.

- ni lo pienses Rick, no serás tú, sino yo quien le dé el primer beso a la novia.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al puente y le comunicaron a global la decisión de max.

El capitán y las chicas se quedaron de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos y global pidió que max le explicase con más detalle en su oficina esto de casarse con una zentraedi, incluso mando a llamar a miriya con lo que se aclararon todas sus dudas.

Global estaba encantado, el matrimonio entre esos dos mostraba que ambas razas podían coexistir pacíficamente, por lo que para decepción de max, organizó una ceremonia nada humilde, sino fastuosa y televisada, lista para su transmisión a cada rincón del planeta.

El alto mando militar y los líderes del gobierno unido de la tierra se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando global les comunicó sus intenciones de televisar toda la ceremonia. No podían evitar que esos dos se casasen pero si podían evitar que la transmisión llegase a cada persona del planeta, al final sólo el alto mando militar y algunos políticos podrían ver la transmisión de la boda.

- demonios, con lo que nos costó cubrir la existencia de extraterrestres en el desastre de Ontario, ese global está loco – le decía el almirante hayes a Lisa.

- papá, creo que la medida del capitán global es la acertada, no podemos mentirle a la población.

- no seas ingenua Lisa, piensa en el pánico de la gente al enterarse que estamos en guerra con extraterrestres.

- por eso es importante que acordemos la paz con los zentraedis lo más pronto posible.

- aun así habrá pánico Lisa.

- papá, no puedes ocultar esto para siempre tarde o temprano se enteraran, lo mejor será que lo hagan por nosotros que por algún otro medio – le decía Lisa, pero su padre seguía sin convencerse.

Fue increíble la manera rápida en que global organizó la boda de max y miriya, nada se dejo al azar y todo salió a la perfección, o al menos hasta que varios pods enemigos decidieron atacar la nave.

Knight y su escuadrón salieron con sus veritechs a destruir al enemigo, pero la intervención de miriya les hizo neutralizar al oponente en vez de eliminarlo completamente.

- sólo espero que la boda y está demostración de que no queremos destruirlos haga que los zentraedi dejen de atacarnos – decía Knight para sí mismo, sin saber que irónicamente, la boda seria el detonante para que el líder de los zentraedi decidiese eliminar al SDF-1 y a toda la raza humana.

CAPITULO 10: WE WILL WIN

Los ataques de los zentraedis cesaron y los pilotos pudieron gozar de un par de días de tranquilidad, lamentablemente tanto el escuadrón de Rick, como el escuadrón de Knight fueron requeridos debido a la presencia de una nave nodriza zentraedi.

- mira Rick – decía Knight – esa es la misma nave zentraedi que se libró del ataque daedalus y por la cual ingresaron los pods enemigos a nuestra nave.

- esto no me gusta nada Knight, la nave zentraedi sólo está allí sin hacer ninguna maniobra de ataque, ni siquiera han liberado pods de combate.

- en el puente nos dicen que esperemos Rick.

Luego de un par de angustiosos momentos un pod de radar enemigo se dirigía sólo hacia los escuadrones de Rick y Knight.

- knight, hemos recibido una transmisión de la nave zentraedi, nos indican que el pod que se dirige hacia ustedes viene en son de paz. Al parecer un emisario zentraedi viene para entablar negociaciones con la nave – informaba Sammie.

- ¿viene en son de paz?

- no lo sabemos con certeza knight, pero el capitán les ordena que el escuadrón del teniente hunter y el tuyo escolten al emisario a salvo hacia la nave.

- entendido Sammie. ¿Oíste Rick?

- fuerte y claro knight, vamos a escoltar al emisario.

Ambos escuadrones procedieron a escoltar el pod del emisario, preguntándose qué sucedería a partir de este momento.

Una vez el pod enemigo aterrizó en el hangar de la nave, Sammie les informó que bajo ninguna circunstancia deberían dar a conocer a nadie más la presencia del emisario zentraedi.

- Rick, ¿crees que los zentraedis hayan venido a entablar conversaciones de paz?

- eso espero, todo depende de cual bando zentraedi este en el poder en este momento.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- bueno Knight, Lisa me dijo una vez que según análisis de los de inteligencia, el enemigo se divide en dos grupos, unos que quieren destruirnos y otros que simplemente quieren recuperar eso que llaman protocultura.

- pues la llegada de un emisario augura buenas cosas – dijo knight y luego los dos amigos fueron a cambiarse de uniforme.

Rick y Knight estaban en la cafetería cuando les comunicaron que se requería la presencia de ambos en el salón militar de exposiciones.

- ¿me preguntó que querrán? – se preguntaba Rick, Knight no le respondió ya que apuraba el café.

- realmente siempre te llaman cuando estas comiendo hermano – le dijo Rick y luego ambos se dirigieron dónde les habían convocado.

Los dos amigos llegaron juntos al enorme salón y vieron que en este se hallaban Global y los otros comandantes, así como otro personal militar.

- ¿para qué será está reunión? – se preguntaba Knight, cuando vio como delante de ellos se encontraban max y miriya. La zentraedi se veía apenada, mientras que su esposo parecía estar de malas pulgas.

Rick le preguntaba algo a max, cuando en eso un pequeño y enclenque zentraedi se levantó de inmediato y señalando con el dedo a Rick a Knight, les gritó acerca de que recordaba sus rostros del interrogatorio zentraedi cuando ambos pilotos eran prisioneros en la base de dolza.

- ¿y cómo fue que escaparon, acaso usaron un poder microniano?

- ningún poder microniano, sólo un buen plan, una vez en un pod zentraedi, respiramos tranquilos porque Rick es el mejor piloto en la galaxia y la comandante Hayes la mejor oficial que pudiésemos desear – le explicaba Knight apresuradamente.

Global les pidió a los cuatro pilotos ocupar sus asientos designados, una vez hecho esto cedió la palabra al emisario zentraedi el cual se presento como Exedore. En ese instante los tres ex espías zentraedi entraron y se aterrorizaron al ver a Exedore, clamando por sus vidas inmediatamente.

- cielos Rick, que clase de hombre será este Exedore para que le tengan tanto miedo.

- se ve como alguien que no mataría a una mosca, pero las apariencias engañan hermano.

Los tres zentraedis ocuparon sus asientos y global le pidió a Exedore que continuase pero él pidió la presencia de dos personas más, una que usaba artes marciales para pelear y que podía exterminar gigantes con una especie de rayo que podía salir de sus puños, y una fémina cuya voz era la clave para su dominio psicológico.

Para poder explicarse mejor Exedore se levantó de su asiento y empezó a cantar una de las canciones de Minmei, mientras imitaba de forma desastrosa y ridícula tanto su voz como sus movimientos coreográficos.

Todos los presentes quedaron muy sorprendidos e incómodos con la situación y finalmente Global mandó que llamaran a Minmei y a kyle.

Cuando ambos civiles llegaron, Rick se tensionó un poco, Minmei se veía algo tímida, mientras que kyle ya empezaba su perorata contra los militares.

Global mandó a callar a kyle y les invitó a tomar asiento, luego les informó que todo lo que tratarían en el lugar debería ser tratado como asunto clasificado, no pudiendo hablar de nada de lo que escuchasen o viesen en la reunión con alguien más.

Exedore interrogó a kyle, pero este negó tener los poderes que le atribuía Exedore. El zentraedi se mostro confundido pero Global le explicó la diferencia entre la fantasía de la película y la realidad. Exedore sin embargo, insistió en el poder de las canciones y las escenas de amor (besos) de Minmei.

Ajeno al conocimiento de Rick y Knight, toda la reunión era transmitida a los altos jerarcas del gobierno Unido de la Tierra, así como también al alto mando de la RDF.

La flota zentraedi en la que se encontraba exedore, contaba con más de un millón de naves y estaba bajo el mando de Breetai, el cual asumía una postura ambigua con respecto a la destrucción de la fortaleza espacial, aunque era muy estricto con oficiales como khyron, el cual quería destruir el SDF-1, aun pese a recibir órdenes de no dañar la fortaleza.

La información que entregaba exedore era muy valiosa en lo referente a la naturaleza del enemigo y otras, sin embargo, fue interrumpido debido a que al parecer Breetai quería comunicarse con él. Una oficial le pasó el teléfono a exedore y este escuchó atentamente las palabras de su comandante.

Todos los presentes tuvieron un mal presentimiento cuando exedore se levantó de improviso y empezó a gritar en idioma zentraedi, luego colgó el teléfono y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- deben de abandonar este sistema planetario – fue lo único que dijo, con una calma que hizo que se erizase el cabello de la nuca de los presentes.

- Nuestro líder supremo Dolza ha ordenado la destrucción de su planeta, para ello convocara la flota zentraedi compuesta de más de 4 millones de naves.

Fue como si el corazón de todos se hubiera detenido, incluso Rick y los demás pilotos que sabían del numero de la flota zentraedi, no pudieron evitar que el miedo se reflejase en sus rostros.

- no abandonaremos nuestro planeta, somos militares y haremos frente a cualquier enemigo con tal de defender nuestro hogar – dijo resueltamente global y los demás comandantes le apoyaron.

Kyle quien siempre se mostraba como un machito se quebró, pero fue consolado por Minmei. Max y miriya también se estaban abrazando ante la perspectiva de afrontar una muerte segura.

Rick al ver a las dos parejas se sintió muy solo pero Knight le puso la mano sobre el hombro mientras tenía una mirada dura y perdida en la pared del frente imaginándose dios sabe que.

- tal vez no todo este perdido – volvió a hablar exedore – está nave salió librada en cada encuentro, no sé cómo, pero debe de haber alguna manera para NOSOTROS de derrotar a Dolza.

Exedore se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió dónde global para darle la mano.

- ¿está usted seguro de esto? – le preguntó Global

- seguro Dolza, ordenó la exterminación de la flota que se encuentra en este sistema debido a que ya fue contaminada con la cultura de la Tierra, por tanto, no nos queda otra cosa más que pelear – dijo el zentraedi estrechando la mano de Global.

La flota de Breetai, se mantuvo inmóvil demostrando la disciplina zentraedi esperando las ordenes de sus comandantes, al final, todos decidieron quedarse a enfrentar la flota de Dolza, a excepción del escuadrón de naves de khyron que decidió escapar.

En la tierra el panorama era muy diferente, el caos se desato en todos los altos mandos militares ya que se había roto la cadena de mando. Los altos jerarcas políticos del gobierno unido de la tierra se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia y ningún miembro del alto mando militar sabía qué hacer.

En los cuarteles del "Gran Cañón" en Alaska, el almirante hayes, decidió asumir toda la responsabilidad ante la falta del liderazgo político, pero aun así el clima que se vivía en la base era miedo.

En el SDF-1 exedore hablaba con global cuando en eso el puente les informo de operaciones inconmensurables de transposición las cuales empezaron a rodear al planeta.

Números imposibles, sí, esa era la expresión para lo que veían a través de las pantallas, centenares y centenares de miles de naves rodeaban al planeta Tierra y por más imposible que parezca, empezaban a ocultarlo poco a poco, finalmente la base estelar de Dolza hizo su aparición.

No había más tiempo para estrategias, por lo que exedore sugirió un plan desesperado. La flota de Breetai, atacaría la flota de Dolza cubriendo al SDF-1, una vez cerca la fortaleza espacial penetraría la base de Dolza y la destruiría desde el interior, además aprovecharían el factor sorpresa al aparecer de improviso detrás de la luna y utilizando la imagen y voz de Minmei que se transmitiría a todas las naves de Dolza.

- bien hermano te espero en el hangar – le dijo Knight a Rick.

- de acuerdo Knight, yo quiero hablar de algo con el capitán global.

- ¿Qué quieres decirle Rick?

- tengo una idea, creo que un beso de Minmei y kyle harán más daño al enemigo, pienso sugerirle eso hermano.

- Rick… tú, tú no tienes que pelear, podrías ser tú quien este al lado de Minmei.

- no hermano, soy un piloto, mi deber es proteger a todos los que se encuentren en la nave.

- entiendo Rick, discúlpame fui un idiota – le contestó Knight y se dirigió al hangar de la nave.

En el SDF-1, todos los pilotos de veritech y mechas se estaban preparando y movilizando disciplinadamente, Knight se sentía muy orgulloso de pertenecer al ejército en ese momento, cuando de repente vio algo que le cambiaria por el resto de su vida.

La flota de Dolza que rodeaba al planeta empezó a disparar contra la tierra, el bombardeo era masivo, era imposible, no había forma de que alguien hubiese sobrevivido a un ataque semejante de proporciones apocalípticas.

- … no… no…. Están destruyéndolo todo – susurró Knight y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luego los deslizo hacia su cabello y empezó a jalarse este como queriendo arrancárselo.

Knight veía impotente como la superficie del planeta era arrasado, cuando en eso un haz de luz imposible salía del planeta y vaporizaba una gran parte de la flota zentraedi.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – se preguntó Knight, pero fue interrumpido por Sammie quien le informaba que el ataque hunter-minmei pronto comenzaría.

- ¿el ataque hunter-minmei?

- así es Knight – le explicaba Sammie – el capitán global utilizara la idea de Rick, en medio de la batalla Minmei dejara de cantar y se besara con kyle, con eso podremos penetrar la base del enemigo por una zona lateral.

- ¿una zona lateral? ¿Qué hay con penetrar por la compuerta principal?

- el comandante Breetai, le explicó al capitán Global que de seguro Dolza pondría una nave zentraedi con un cañón réflex listo a disparar a cualquier nave que ingrese por este punto. Breetai sabe de un punto débil en la base estelar enemiga por la que podremos ingresar y tomar a las otras naves que hay dentro de la base de Dolza por sorpresa.

- claro, Breetai es un alto líder zentraedi, no es raro que sepa está información… ¿y qué hay de ti Sammie, estas tranquila?

- lo estoy Knight, se que las chicas y tú estarán a mi lado, sólo prométeme que te cuidaras.

- te lo prometo Sammie, con el plan de exedore tenemos una oportunidad, sólo debemos concentrarnos, te juro que te protegeré en toda la batalla.

- lo sé… gracias Knight…

Knight se acerco al tele-comunicador de su veritech y le mando un beso a Sammie.

Ya todo estaba listo, la flota zentraedi se desplazó hacia la base de Dolza cubriendo al SDF-1, el factor sorpresa fue importante, ganaron mucho terreno al salir del lado oculto de la luna y cuando la flota de Dolza se dio cuenta y se disponía a atacar, la imagen y canción de Minmei fue transmitida a cada nave zentraedi incluida la base de Dolza.

La flota de Breetai, disparó todas sus armas réflex disponibles, así como también todos sus cañones anti naves y misiles anti naves, junto con sus torpedos anti naves.

La destrucción fue total, el enemigo tomado por sorpresa no atinaba a responder el ataque y se dejaban matar sin oponer resistencia, sólo las mechas zentraedi dieron pelea pero fueron interceptadas por las mechas de la flota de Breetai. El enemigo aun no reaccionaba, pero Breetai ya no podía usar las armas réflex por dos motivos: primero, la protocultura se había agotado; y segundo, las pocas naves que contaban con energía suficiente no podían efectuar ningún disparo ya que sus mechas se encontraban justo delante de ellas tratando de destruir las mechas de la flota de Dolza.

Breetai siguió avanzando confiado ya que sabía que la situación de las naves de Dolza era mucho peor, al haber disparado contra la tierra, de seguro habían agotado toda la protocultura necesaria para efectuar algún disparo con armamento réflex. Sí las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección, pero luego algo con lo que no contó Breetai, puso todo el plan en peligro.

El traidor de khyron decidió atacar la flota de Breetai. Parecía un suicidio que unas pocas naves zentraedis pudiesen vencer a un millón de naves, pero el arrojo de las naves de khyron hizo que los comandantes de las naves de Dolza se recuperasen del estupor que les ocasionaba la imagen y canción de Minmei y empezaron a atacar a la flota de Breetai.

- Knight, las naves de khyron atacan por la retaguardia y están muy cerca del SDF-1, tu escuadrón y los demás deben enfrentarse a las naves enemigas de khyron ya que la flota de Breetai no puede romper formación si queremos tener éxito en la misión de destruir la base de Dolza – le explicaba Sammie con un aplomo que hizo que Knight se sorprendiese, ya no parecía la niña insegura que no veía la hora en que Lisa retornase para retomar su puesto, ahora parecía toda una oficial experimentada que no necesitase ayuda alguna.

- entiendo Sammie, Knight fuera.

Los veritechs del SDF-1 despegaron para enfrentarse a las naves y mechas del traidor.

- Rick, hermano, creo que ya llego la hora.

- saldremos de está Knight, no te preocupes.

- Rick, siempre quise decirte algo… siempre te admiré hermano, siempre quise ser como tú, si al final no la cuento, quiero que sepas que siempre te admiré y que considere todo un honor pelear a tu lado.

- gracias Knight, aunque eso de ser tú eres mi fan ya me lo decías desde el primer día.

- ja ja ja ja ja tienes razón Rick, entonces… hasta pronto hermano… Knight fuera.

Knight dio un rugido y se dirigió a enfrentar al enemigo con una expresión dura en el rostro.

Khyron creyó que hacia una jugada inteligente al atacar a traición al SDF-1, pero no conto con que las naves de Dolza no discriminaban entre las naves de Breetai y las suyas. Toda la protocultura de los cañones réflex en las naves de khyron fue usada contra las naves de Dolza, en vez de contra el SDF-1.

Khyron viéndose entre el yunque y el martillo, decidió escapar pero incluso su propia nave fue dañada y tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia en el planeta, abandonando a todas sus demás naves las cuales fueron destruidas en pocos minutos.

- esto es el infierno – pensaba Knight en voz alta mientras se enfrentaba contra el enemigo.

El piloto era superado en número de forma pasmosa, así que decidió atacar en forma de caza en vez de batloid, ya que de esta forma evitaba ser atacado por todos los flancos. De esta manera, hacia que el combate se redujese a uno contra uno ya que las demás mechas enemigas no podían disparar todas al mismo tiempo ya que de esta forma derribarían a sus compañeros en vez de al microniano.

Knight veía que poco a poco los comandantes de las naves de Dolza empezaban a atacar en serio y se dirigió hacia el SDF-1, y justo a tiempo ya que una mecha dañada casi se estrella contra el puente de mando pero Knight la destruyó antes de que eso sucediese.

Ahora que la batalla estaba en su punto más álgido, kyle entró en escena y el beso de este con Minmei fue transmitido a todas las naves de Dolza. Breetai aprovecho esta ocasión y abrió una brecha para que el SDF-1 entrase en la base enemiga.

Knight transformó su caza a modo batloid e hizo que este se cuadrase frente al puente, de esta manera se despedía de Sammie y volvía a la batalla.

Knight junto a las demás mechas y naves nodrizas de Breetai se dirigían lejos de la base de Dolza ya que sabían lo que sucedería a continuación.

El enemigo se hallaba muy confundido por las tácticas de Breetai y esto hizo que las bajas tanto terrestres como zentraedis aliadas fuesen mínimas. A continuación la base de Dolza empezó a explotar llevándose con ella a varias naves zentraedi enemigas.

- …. Sammie – rezaba Knight esperando que el SDF-1 haya resultado indemne, y efectivamente, la figura de la nave terrícola se dibujada en lo que antes estaba la base de Dolza, parecía que varias partes de su superficie estaban derretidas debido al calor pero al final la barrera omni-direccional del doctor lang había logrado salvar la nave, la cual empezaba a dirigirse hacia la Tierra para realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Knight quiso seguir al SDF-1 pero sucedió un ataque a traición. Al parecer Azonia quiso imitar el ataque de Khyron contra Breetai, Knight se dirigió a ese nuevo infierno con las otras naves veritechs que quedaban.

Al igual que khyron, la jugada de Azonia no dio los resultados que ella esperaba, las naves sobrevivientes de Dolza, no la ayudaron en lo más mínimo, con la cadena de mando rota, se limitaron a observar la batalla y al final los números le dieron la ventaja a Breetai con lo que todas las naves de Azonia fueron destruidas y la nave de la traidora tuvo que efectuar un aterrizaje de emergencia en el planeta.

- …. Por fin – pensó exhausto Knight, quien se había quedado sin misiles o munición alguna.

Las naves que quedaban de Dolza no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero Breetai se comunicó con ellas y les ordenó que se sometiesen a su mando. Algunas lo hicieron, pero la mayoría atacó la flota de Breetai. Afortunadamente, Breetai contaba con protocultura suficiente y disparó sus restantes cañones réflex contra el enemigo, esto sumado al desorden del enemigo hizo que varias naves que aún insistían en pelear fuesen destruidas.

La batalla del SDF-1 había terminado, pero la batalla por la supremacía zentraedi continuaría.

Knight ya no tenía nada que hacer en esta batalla, sin municiones, lo único que le quedaba era dirigirse al SDF-1, Knight activó sus escudos protectores de calor y finalmente se dirigió a las coordenadas que le mandaban desde el puente de mando.

- Sammie, Sammie, me escuchas, soy Knight, indícame la puerta de entrada ya que puedo ver que no puedo aterrizar ni en el daedalus ni en el Prometeo.

- Knight, gracias a Dios que estas a salvo – le dijo Sammie con lágrimas en los ojos – muy pocos pilotos regresaron de la batalla.

- alguna noticia de mi escuadrón.

- nadie lo logró Knight, tú eres el único que regreso.

- ¿Qué hay de Rick, o max?

- max y miriya regresaron sanos y salvos, en cuanto a Rick, no sabemos si está sano y salvo.

- Sammie… ¡el veritech del teniente hunter se dirige hacia la nave! – le informaba Diana.

- ¡Sammie dime dónde está Rick!

- se dirige directo hacia la nave, te daré las coordenadas….

Knight se dirigió hacia el veritech de Rick y ambas naves se detuvieron una frente a la otra, Knight no podía creerlo, no sólo Rick estaba a salvo, también junto a su amigo se encontraba Lisa.

- ¡Rick, Lisa, no puedo creerlo están a salvo, es un milagro! – gritó Knight y abrazó con fuerza a Rick y a continuación a Lisa.

Lisa y Rick le preguntaron a Knight por la batalla y Knight les informó todo lo que había visto junto con las noticias que recibió por parte de Sammie.

Los tres amigos volvieron a los veritechs y se dirigieron hacia el SDF-1 el cual estaba siendo bañado por la luz del atardecer dándole un aspecto magnifico aunque a la vez resaltaba el daño que recibió toda la estructura tras la batalla, pero aun así la nave seguía operativa y con todos los civiles abordo sanos y salvos, todos agradecidos por haber sobrevivido a la horrible batalla y tener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de ahora la caracterización del capitán Jr Knight, será cada vez más oscura. Rick y Lisa son muy justos y buenos, con una política de dar siempre una segunda oportunidad al enemigo, mientras que Knight piensa que lo mejor es siempre "cortar por lo sano". La lealtad de Knight hacia sus amigos se mantiene férrea, pero sus puntos de vista chocan con la de sus amigos.

En esta parte del fanfic me baso en los libros de rol de Robotech de Palladium, pero es muy moroso revisar todos los libros por lo que si hay errores les pido no me critiquen mucho. También tomo como fuente los comics de robotech "Promesa" de la compañía wildstorm.

CAPITULO 11: CRUZ DEL SUR

El capitán global ordenó que todos los veritechs y mechas disponibles se encontrasen prontas al combate, la batalla en el espacio continuaba y no se sabía nada de la flota de Breetai luego de la destrucción de la base de Dolza. La espera fue la más angustiante que Knight o cualquier piloto sobreviviente hubiese experimentado, pero luego cerca al mediodía el propio Breetai se comunico con el SDF-1, la batalla por la supremacía zentraedi había terminado y los aliados zentraedis habían salido victoriosos.

Todo el personal militar respiro aliviado al enterarse de la noticia, de hecho el propio global comunico el final de la guerra a los civiles, aunque no les comunico la suerte lamentable que sufrió el planeta.

Las comunicaciones globales habían desparecido, global sabía que todos los satélites privados o militares habían sido destruidos, por lo que le pidió a la flota de Breetai que se posicionase sobre el planeta y escanee toda la superficie desde el espacio para poder tener una clara idea del daño que sufrió el planeta.

Lo que vio global hizo que se estremeciese, el planeta sufrió una destrucción que abarcaba el 70% de la superficie del planeta. Global de inmediato convocó una reunión de emergencia con los comandantes de la nave y el doctor lang. Rick, max y Knight también habían sido convocados por ser los líderes de sus respectivos escuadrones, junto con otros líderes de escuadrón, lo cual por supuesto ya no significaba un gran número debido a las bajas sufridas.

La reunión que se llevo a cabo el día siguiente, fue más informativa que otra cosa. Lang y exedore comunicaron que pese a la destrucción, el planeta corrió con suerte.

- debido a la escases de protocultura, sólo un 80% de las naves de Dolza que tenían armas réflex disparó contra el planeta, y dichas descargas se efectuaron a tan solo un 20% de su capacidad destructiva – informaba exedore.

- debido al repentino ataque, las naves zentraedis no seleccionaron cuidadosamente sus objetivos, centrándose en las aéreas que desprendían mas luminosidad, es decir las ciudades más importantes – continuo el lang.

- el área a atacar se dividió en dos partes, un 50% fue en los continentes, en especial en el hemisferio norte; el otro 50% se realizo en las islas en los océanos, Dolza creyó que las bases militares se encontraban en islas alrededor de los océanos del planeta, una cuestión de lógica de guerra espacial, afortunadamente los micronianos no piensan de esa manera y por lo tanto los continentes se libraron de sufrir mayor daño – les dijo exedore.

- según los datos que nos mandó el comandante Breetai, la costa oeste de Norteamérica, el sur de Europa, Rusia oriental y África del norte junto con el medio oriente quedaron devastadas y la radiación las hicieron inhabitables por los siguientes 10 mil años – informo lang y varios presentes tragaron saliva, las valiosas reservas de petróleo y gas del planeta de la noche a la mañana quedaron inutilizables.

- ¿capitán que podremos hacer? – preguntó preocupada Lisa.

- por el momento no podemos hacer nada, afortunadamente la nave aterrizó en una de las zonas libres de radiación en el planeta, el otro punto en el hemisferio norte que se libró de la destrucción fueron los países nórdicos y Japón – informó global.

- el gran cañón que se encontraba en Alaska fue la responsable de la destrucción de 250 mil naves zentraedi aproximadamente, esto hizo que Dolza ordenase que las naves que se encontraban sobre Japón y los países nórdicos se dirigiesen a Alaska y destruyesen todo el lugar con disparos laser convencionales debido a la perdida de protocultura para lanzar ataques réflex – informo exedore.

- de todo el planeta, el Caribe, centro y sur América quedaron sin daño alguno, salvo las ciudades con más de un millón de habitantes que fueron destruidas, realmente el daño en esta parte del planeta fue menor, exedore les explicara el motivo de esto.

- gracias doctor lang, Dolza fue informado que enormes cantidades de energía se estaban concentrando en el amazonas brasilero, las lecturas de estas energías eran similares a la que estaban presentes en el gran cañón de la base en Alaska.

- ¿había otros gran cañón aparte de Alaska? – preguntó Rick.

- efectivamente – le contesto global – tenía entendido que varios gran cañón estaban construyéndose alrededor del planeta, aparte del gran cañón de Alaska, sólo el gran cañón del amazonas estaba operativo, los otros estaban en etapas tempranas de construcción.

Lisa se impresiono, ahora entendía la razón por la que su padre se mantenía tan testarudo respecto a utilizar al SDF-1 como un señuelo, era para ganar tiempo y tener todas esas armas robotech a punto antes de que el enemigo se decidiese a invadir la Tierra, lamentablemente Dolza adelanto el ataque.

- Dolza ordenó que varias naves zentraedi se dirigiesen al amazonas y que capturasen la base microniana, sentía curiosidad por el arma de los micronianos. Las naves aterrizaron pero sufrieron mucho daño y ahora no pueden escapar del planeta, pero ahora queda el problema de que es en Sudamérica dónde se halla la mayor cantidad de zentraedis hostiles.

- ¿no puede hacer algo la flota de Breetai? – preguntó Knight.

- esto no debe salir de esta habitación – dijo global y procedió a encender su pipa – el 90% de la flota de Breetai salió en persecución de varias naves zentraedis hostiles, es por esto que le es imposible ayudarnos en este momento. Y lo que es peor, exedore me comunicó que en el caso de vencer a los zentraedis hostiles en el espacio, sus reservas de protocultura se reducirían a casi un 99%, dudo que de las cuatro millones de naves zentraedis que vinieron a la batalla queden operativas más de diez, incluyendo las naves de Breetai, naves que simplemente tendrán la energía suficiente como para servir de satélites de comunicación gigantes y nada mas.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio ante lo grave de las noticias que recibían por parte de global.

- ahora entiendo porque los zentraedis no querían destruir la fortaleza – susurro finalmente max.

- sin embargo, les puedo asegurar que hasta ahora no encontramos rastro de la matriz de protocultura que se supone está escondida en la nave – les dijo el comandante del Daedalus.

- es cierto, le pedí a los comandantes del Daedalus y el prometeus, que buscasen la dichosa protocultura luego del informe que me dieron ustedes luego de volver de la base de Dolza, pero no encontraron nada – les dijo global mirando a Lisa, Rick y a Knight.

- tal vez Zor Prime, el creador de la protocultura expulsó la matriz al vacio del espacio antes de estrellar la nave en este lugar – les dijo exedore y a continuación relató una breve historia de zor y como desarrolló la protocultura hasta la llegada del SDF-1 a la tierra.

- siento mucho los vacios en mi relato – se disculpo exedore – los amos robotech nunca nos dijeron gran cosa respecto a la historia de la protocultura, lo que les dije es todo lo que pude hallar, los zentraedi simplemente éramos un ejército que se movilizaba en las fronteras del imperio para proteger a los amos robotech, ni siquiera sabemos las coordenadas exactas del planeta natal de los robotech.

- exedore, ¿crees que los robotech manden refuerzos para acabar con la tierra? – preguntó Claudia.

- eso no lo sé.

- un problema a la vez –dijo Global – lo primero es asegurar el área circundante para ver si hay o no actividad enemiga cerca a la nave, luego buscaremos centros urbanos o rurales que hayan sobrevivido a la destrucción en un radio cercano a la nave, y por ultimo tratar de comunicarnos con cualquier base que haya quedado en Sudamérica, me preocupa mucho la presencia de los zentraedis en esa zona, exedore me indica que son abiertamente hostiles a la raza humana.

- entonces nos enfrentaremos a una guerra de desgaste – dijo uno de los comandantes de la nave.

- eso me temo, ya no tenemos hombres para enviar a pelear – se lamentaba global – por eso es imperativo asegurar los anteriores puntos que mencione.

El resto de la reunión se centro en observar y evaluar el daño sufrido en el planeta de acuerdo a las imágenes obtenidas por las naves de Breetai.

Al día siguiente global en una conferencia de prensa informo de la situación del planeta a los civiles, por el momento estos tendrían que quedarse en la nave ya que no había los recursos necesarios para acomodarlos fuera de está.

La noticia no fue tomada con buen ánimo por parte de los civiles y hubo manifestaciones lideradas por kyle quien azuzaba a la población con la excusa de que el informe que les dio global era una mentira y que tenían todo el derecho de salir de la nave.

Global ordenó que los marines del Daedalus y el Prometeus, se encargasen de los manifestantes y los arrestasen, lamentablemente el arresto sólo podría efectuarse por 24 horas para no violar las leyes.

Al día siguiente global convocó a otra reunión en la cual se repartieron tareas para asegurar el área circundante a la nave, se establecieron comisiones que tratarían diversos aspectos como ser la construcción de un área urbana alrededor de la nave, así como un área industrial destinado a satisfacer los requerimientos civiles y militares, todo ello estaría alimentado gracias a los generadores de energía de la nave en un principio, luego construirían centrales de energía propios para este propósito.

Otras comisiones se dedicarían a recorrer y asegurar un perímetro de defensa así como también buscar poblaciones rurales u urbanas que hubiesen sobrevivido al holocausto.

- de encontrar sobrevivientes haremos todo lo necesario para que no emigren de las ciudades al área rural o viceversa – informo global – de lo contrario crearemos una bomba de tiempo que no podremos controlar a la larga.

- capitán global, debemos instaurar el servicio militar obligatorio, es la única solución para poder reponer los hombres que perdimos en la batalla – sugirió Knight y global se puso nervioso pero tuvo que darle la razón a Knight, sencillamente no había otra solución posible.

- señor, también creo que debemos permitir el reclutamiento forzoso para menores de edad, creo que los catorce años seria una edad ideal para hacer esto – señalo Knight.

- eso sería ilegal – le critico Lisa – no podemos hacer eso.

- y que sugieres Lisa, no tenemos más hombres o mujeres para cubrir el cupo que necesitamos mínimamente para realizar todo lo que debemos hacer.

- no creo que los políticos lo permitan – le dijo Rick.

- a que políticos te refieres, todos huyeron y no tenemos vistazo de nadie del alto mando de la Tierra Unida, de hecho si siguen con vida seguro se esconderán como cucarachas ya que ellos negaron hasta el ultimo la presencia de los zentraedis al público en general y por esto se perdieron no millones sino billones de vidas que pudieron ser salvadas – le contesto Knight.

- de hecho creo que en esta reunión debemos tratar acerca de cómo nosotros los militares debemos tomar el relevo y ser los lideres que dicten materia legal y política alrededor del planeta, de lo contrario todo caerá en un caos ya que los políticos jamás se pondrán de acuerdo y los juristas nos pondrán obstáculos con la excusa de que restringimos derechos civiles – continuo Knight.

- creo que eso podremos dejarlo para después teniente – le dijo global con calma.

- no, no podemos hacerlo señor y la razón es que no podemos proteger a los civiles de la nave si estos no ven un liderazgo político y militar creíble y sostenible, kyle sigue azuzando a la población a rebelarse o realizar un movimiento de resistencia pacífica y todos le hacen caso.

- ¿resistencia pacífica? ¡Pero es absurdo! Si sólo queremos ayudarlos – gritó con indignación Claudia.

- los civiles tienen medio ante la incertidumbre, incertidumbre que viene por la desaparición del gobierno unido de la Tierra – dijo Knight – señor, se rompió la cadena de mando a nivel planetario, no solo la cadena de mando política, sino también la cadena de mando militar.

- capitán, el teniente Knight tiene razón – dijo un comandante.

- señores comandantes – dijo resueltamente Knight – sugiero que elijamos en este momento al capitán global como el nuevo almirante de la UNSpacy, la RDF y presidente del gobierno unido de la tierra.

Varios comandantes aplaudieron la idea de Knight, pero global se levantó y negaba con las manos pero al final aceptó ser almirante de la RDF simplemente ya que la UNSpacy no contaba con una flota espacial y en cuanto al gobierno político este seria compartido con los líderes de las ciudades que hubiesen sobrevivido, claro que todas ellas estarían ahora bajo jurisdicción militar.

La primera acción de global fue dar ascensos a sus subalternos, pero para decepción de Knight simplemente lo ascendió de teniente a capitán, la razón que le dio global fue que había pocos pilotos experimentados y necesitaba de ellos en el frente y no detrás de un escritorio.

Al final de la reunión se acordaron varios puntos y se repartieron varias tareas, pero aun quedaban pendientes los aspectos legales respecto a las restricciones civiles.

- no podemos violar los derechos civiles de toda una población por lo que sugiero que simplemente restrinjamos los derechos de una persona, aquella que hace un llamamiento constante a las manifestaciones – dijo Knight.

- kyle es una estrella muy popular, los ciudadanos no permitirán que se quede arrestado por más de 24 horas, además la ley le protege en este aspecto – le dijo Rick.

- quien dice que debemos detenerlo por 24 horas… simplemente dejemos la maldita puerta abierta y luego todo viene por causa y efecto – dijo Knight.

- no puedo creerlo Knight, ¿sugieres que le apliquemos la ley fuga? – le dijo Lisa indignada.

- Knight, no bromees con eso – dijo Rick, pero trago saliva al ver la expresión seria de su amigo.

- no tenemos tiempo que perder en repeler manifestantes y librar una guerra con las fuerzas zentraedis hostiles alrededor del planeta al mismo tiempo, sin contar con todo el tiempo que nos consumirá las otras tareas pendientes que tenemos – dijo Knight y un silencio se apoderó de la reunión.

- capitán Knight – dijo finalmente global – hare de cuenta que no escuche ese comentario suyo.

Knight se encontraba frustrado y en la noche decidió ir a la cafetería de la nave a tomar un jugo para calmar los nervios cuando en eso un soldado le comunicó que debía presentarse ante las oficinas de Maistroff.

Knight se dirigió hacia el lugar y al ingresar se dio cuenta que no solo el comandante del Daedalus le esperaba, sino también el comandante del prometeus y otros comandantes de la nave.

Knight se cuadro ante sus superiores y Maistroff le invito a sentarse.

- capitán, me gustó su exposición respecto a las prioridades que debería tener el almirante respecto a ciertos problemas que debería tratar a la brevedad posible, le aseguro que mi persona y los demás comandantes comparten su misma posición. Lamentablemente como usted dijo debemos tener una cadena de mando o todo se derrumbaría.

- agradezco sus palabras señor, y espero poder siempre servir a la cadena de mando en bien de la RDF.

- me alegra escucharlo Knight, por lo que creo que usted es la persona indicada para una misión que le tengo asignada.

- señor.

- vera Knight, aun cuando todos los planes del almirante global respecto a restaurar algo de civilización en esta parte de Norteamérica se cumplan, queda el problema de Sudamérica y la presencia zentraedi. Necesitamos un comandante de confianza que vaya a ese lugar y establezca una cadena de mando con el SDF-1 – le explico maistroff.

- no podemos arriesgarnos que algún comando militar asuma cargos que no le competan y de esta forma entorpecer la pacificación de esa parte del continente y al mismo tiempo entorpecer los planes de reconstrucción en Norteamérica – dijo otro comandante.

- los comandantes nos reunimos y hemos acordado que usted es el hombre adecuado para esta misión capitán Knight – le señaló otro comandante.

- agradezco su confianza, pero ¿Qué podría hacer un simple capitán en un área tan lejana?

- de eso no se preocupe Knight, le asignaremos toda la logística posible y además tendrá un nuevo rango.

- rango que por lógica será superior a cualquier comandante de la zona sudamericana – le decía maistroff.

- felicidades Knight, acaba de ser ascendido a coronel, y ahora asumirá el cargo de comandante de guerra del cuadrante centro y sur de América y el Caribe.

- les prometo señores que asumiré el cargo con responsabilidad y llevare a cabo mi misión con toda la efectividad posible – dijo cuadrándose Knight ante los comandantes de la sala.

Al día siguiente Knight le comunicaba las noticias a Sammie.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

- volveré continuamente para efectos de acelerar los requerimientos de la misión, pero me temo que está es una misión que tomara años Sammie.

- me gustaría ir contigo.

- eso es imposible, global te necesita en este lugar, eres una oficial con experiencia, lo cual es muy difícil de encontrar en un momento así.

- prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

- lo prometo.

- promete que volverás, sea como sea.

- sea como sea, te lo juro.

Knight se despidió de Lisa, Rick, y max y se encaminó directo hacia centro América, más específicamente la península de yucatan, ese lugar seria un nexo de conexión entre esa parte del continente y el Caribe.

Un 50% de los recursos que podría ofrecer el SDF-1 fue puesto bajo el control de Knight, ya que de esta forma podría hacerse respetar ante cualquier eventualidad, lo que al final fue muy útil ya que varios líderes militares que sobrevivieron al ataque zentraedi estaban muy deseosos de establecer sus propias cadenas de mando y desconocer la comandancia militar del SDF-1.

Knight vio que la única forma de acelerar la logística para encauzar los recursos destinados a la defensa planetaria era una centralización política y administrativa de grandes territorios, por lo que se enfocó en borrar las fronteras políticas anteriores al holocausto zentraedi e hizo que toda Centroamérica se uniese en un solo cuadrante, lo mismo que todos los países del Caribe.

El cuadrante de Centroamérica y el cuadrante del Caribe deberían ser zonas seguras de cualquier amenaza zentraedi proveniente de Sudamérica, por lo que Knight se dirigió a Sudamérica.

- ¿Cómo va la situación en Centroamérica y el Caribe? – le preguntaba global un día por el comunicador del comando.

- todo fue más fácil de lo esperado almirante, salvo algunos comandantes militares algo reacios a reconocer la autoridad del RDF todo salió a pedir de boca. En cuanto a los civiles, estuvieron encantados con la nueva división política administrativa, y no es de extrañar, luego de décadas de corrupción cualquier cosa es mejor, además se mostraran cooperativos mientras sus cuadrantes no estén en primera línea con la zona de control zentraedi en Sudamérica.

- ¿y Sudamérica? – preguntó global

- ese es el problema, varios líderes militares se muestran como complicados en el mejor de los casos, afortunadamente el hecho de tener a los zentraedis en las puertas de sus propias bases será un factor decisivo a la hora de establecer cuadrantes obedientes a la RDF.

- ¿cuadrantes?

- eso me temo señor, el territorio a cubrir es demasiado vasto y varios líderes políticos y militares no aceptarían someterse a un mando político unificado. Esto está retrasando los planes previstos, pero afortunadamente los zentraedis se la pasan peleando más entre ellos. Los únicos ataques de los cuales hemos sido reportados se refieren a simples saqueos zentraedis para obtener recursos para pelear contra otras fuerzas zentraedis rivales.

- ¿Cuánto cree que dure dicha situación coronel Knight?

- aproximadamente unos dos años, luego preveo que los zentraedi estarán bajo un comando unificado.

- dos años… por Dios, que el cielo nos ayude.

- no se preocupe almirante, en dos años asegurare la zona de control zentraedi para que los enemigos no puedan realizar ningún ataque, tal vez no podremos vencerlos, pero al menos los contendremos.

- gracias por sus esfuerzos Knight.

- doy todo lo mejor de mi almirante, sin embargo me preocupa el hecho que la mitad de los recursos logísticos y demás se centren en la contención de la zona de control zentraedi, ¿Cómo la están pasando ustedes?

- es irónico, pero khyron y Azonia con sus pocos hombres nos están dando más problemas que todos los ejércitos zentraedi en Sudamérica.

- ¿tan grave es la situación, almirante?

- no por el momento, los zentraedis están deseosos de adoptar el estilo de vida pacifico de la Tierra, pero los sicólogos de la nave dudan que ese hecho permanezca estable por mucho tiempo.

- ¿y en cuanto tiempo estiman que vuelvan a ser jalados por su instinto bélico?

- aproximadamente dos años.

- entiendo, o solucionamos todos nuestros problemas en dos años o nos arriesgamos a ser derrotados por el enemigo.

- eso me temo coronel, por eso en Norteamérica estamos dando prioridad al desarrollo de armamento robotech. Lamentablemente los veritechs son difíciles y muy costosos de fabricar, por lo que nos estamos centrando en la producción de mechas.

- ¿eso no retrasara la reconstrucción de las metas civiles que usted planifico señor? ¿Qué hay de kyle y sus protestas?

- la mejor forma de tratar con kyle fue darle toda la libertad que quería, de esta forma no tuvo excusas para convocar a manifestación alguna, además la población civil está enfocada a comenzar desde cero, y no tiene tiempo para dedicarse a seguir a ese individuo.

- sugiero señor que la población civil cuente con más variedad de entretenimiento para de esta forma no ser kyle o Minmei las únicas válvulas de escape con que cuenten los civiles, de esta forma nos ahorraremos muchos problemas. La fama es algo pasajero y de seguro pronto se cansarían de esos dos, al final dudo que Minmei y kyle atraigan tanta atención como antes, mientras que otras celebridades pueden ser subvencionadas por el ejército para de esta manera ser controlables. Lo mismo debe aplicarse a los medios de comunicación.

- …. Lo tomare en cuenta coronel, sólo espero no tener que recurrir a tales medidas.

Como le explicó Knight a global, la situación en Sudamérica distaba de ser fácil, la primera tarea era convencer a los caudillos militares y políticos a alinearse a la RDF, para esto simplemente uso el miedo como factor de intimidación.

En Venezuela se encontraban los yacimientos más ricos de petróleo y gas del planeta, al menos los que podían usarse, pero varios militares se mostraban reacios de colaborar con la RDF, por lo que Knight ordenó a un bombardero despegar frente a las costas del país y arrojar una bomba nuclear, a pocos kilómetros de la reducida armada venezolana. Al día siguiente, los líderes militares se sometieron al mandato de Knight, fue la única ocasión en que la RDF atacó con armamento nuclear en Sudamérica.

Global estaba furioso, pero reconoció que la medida fue exitosa a corto plazo ya que el mismo sistema se aplicó por todo el continente, aunque solo como medida de intimidación ya que nunca más fue necesario el uso de bombardeo nuclear por parte de la RDF.

La medida fue tan exitosa que en poco tiempo se establecieron nuevos cuadrantes: el cuadrante de Venezuela al norte, el cuadrante de Brasil al este, el cuadrante de argentina al sur, y el cuadrante de Perú al oeste. Todos estos cuadrantes rodeaban prácticamente toda la jungla del amazonas en la cual se hallaban los zentraedis hostiles, zona que fue llamada La zona de control zentraedi.

Knight regreso al SDF-1 a reportarse con global y los demás comandantes, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las esperaba.

- necesito más recursos almirante.

- coronel, le asignamos la mitad de nuestros recursos militares.

- necesito más, la zona de control zentraedi es muy amplia, aun con cuatro cuadrantes rodeando TODA la jungla del amazonas, sólo dispongo de 150 mil efectivos esparcidos en un anillo protector el cual es ineficaz para contener al enemigo.

- ¿de cuantos zentraedi estamos hablando Knight? – le preguntó Lisa.

- de al menos 150 mil zentraedis, posiblemente medio millón – dijo y todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- ¿Qué hay de la flota de Breetai? – preguntó Knight.

- aun combate al enemigo en diferentes escaramuzas – le informo Rick.

- ¿el enemigo combate bajo un único comando? – volvió a preguntar Knight.

- no, afortunadamente los zentraedis hostiles se encuentran divididos y se concentran en atacar a Breetai, creen que el que lo haga debe ser el nuevo líder supremo zentraedi – le informo Claudia.

- es por eso que la flota de Breetai lucha fuera del sistema solar para no tentar a los otros zentraedis a atacar el planeta – le dijo exedore.

- ¿Qué hay de los demás ejércitos de la RDF en Europa, África e indonesia?

- lo siento coronel, no podremos darle más efectivos – se excusaba global – irónicamente somos víctimas de nuestro propio éxito, descubrimos varios centros poblacionales y estos requieren del esfuerzo de la RDF para reconstruirlos.

- …. Almirante la posición en la que me encuentro es muy delicada – dijo Knight y les pasó varios reportes a los presentes, los cuales llevaban el sello de "clasificado"

- al parecer un comando zentraedi se está haciendo fuerte en Manaus, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos los zentraedis hostiles se unifiquen.

- ¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos? – preguntó maistroff

- menos de dos años, si no pueden concederme más hombres tengo otras peticiones que subsanaran la carencia de hombres.

- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta Knight? – le preguntó max.

- necesito carta blanca con respecto a la creación de un comando global que este destinado a encerrar a los zentraedis en la zona de control zentraedi. Todo el gobierno unido de la tierra tiene que colaborar en eso, planeo llamar a toda esta operación las fuerzas de la SASTRAC.

- además – continúo Knight – necesito libertad para crear un nuevo ejército independiente de la RDF, este se centrara en la utilización de armamento convencional, aunque luego puede emplear mechas robotech en un futuro cercano y creado para el terreno de lucha en el que se desplazaran.

- ¿Cuál ejército seria este? – preguntó global.

- el ejercito de la cruz del sur.

- ¿es necesario la creación de todo esto? – preguntó exedore.

- es vital…. Verán, tengo perturbadores reportes de que la antigua EBSIS, es decir la liga anti unificación – clarificó Knight al ver la expresión de exedore – está operando activamente en Sudamérica.

Todos los presentes se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos, en especial global y los otros comandantes de mayor edad.

- ¿la EBSIS, estás seguro Knight? – le preguntó global.

- muy seguro, tratan de acaparar toda la tecnología robotech, y lo que es peor ofrecen sus servicios tanto en logística, guía de exploración y reparación de mechas a los zentraedis hostiles a cambio de poder adquirir tecnología zentraedi…. y por supuesto los zentraedis están encantados con el trato.

- Dios… - murmuro Claudia.

- todo el continente es un caos total, ya establecí varios cuarteles generales de la RDF, pero aun así tanto líderes políticos como militares negocian con ambos bandos a la vez, e incluso tres o cuatro bandos a la vez.

- ¿a qué se refiere coronel? – preguntó un comandante.

- no solo tenemos a los zentraedis o la EBSIS, también tenemos el problema del nuevo país El Vencedor, dirigido por el general mendoza, en lo que antes era Uruguay. Tiene el suficiente poder como para retar a la RDF y está acumulando poder peligrosamente.

- ¿no que el gobierno de El Vencedor, está aliado a la RDF? – preguntó Lisa.

- solo en papel, hay un fuerte trafico de tecnología robotech y zentraedi de uno al otro lado de la frontera, y no solamente en El Vencedor, también a lo largo y ancho de cada uno de los cuatro cuadrantes en Sudamérica, es imposible detener todo el mercado negro protegido por los mercenarios ya sean estos procedentes de la EBSIS o no.

- …. Entiendo Knight – dijo global – no pensé que la situación fuese tan preocupante…. Tiene carta blanca en Sudamérica.

- gracias señor, pero necesito algo más.

- adelante coronel.

- de tener éxito, asegurare la zona de control zentraedi, sin embargo estoy consciente de que será imposible derrotar a los zentraedis hostiles en caso de que los reportes no sean certeros y estemos subestimando la cantidad de zentraedis. Propongo crear en la ciudad de La Paz, la antigua capital de Bolivia el nuevo cuartel de la RDF, cruz del sur, y la UN Spacy.

- pero los recursos para esa tarea serian demasiados – le dijo Rick.

- por eso no planeo ejecutarlos de inmediato, este es un plan a largo plazo, La Paz está rodeada por la cordillera occidental y por la cordillera oriental de los andes, además que a tiro de piedra se encuentra cerca del lago Titicaca, el mayor reservorio de agua dulce del continente, enclavado en un altiplano apto para el desarrollo de bases para nuestras futuras naves de exploración espacial para una fuerza que estoy planeando crear y que se llamara la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech o REF, la cual será sustentada con las reservas de gas de Bolivia y el mayor reservorio de Litio en el mundo, que también se encuentra en Bolivia.

- para todo esto tendrá que ir contra reloj coronel – le dijo global preocupado.

- lamentablemente, deberé sacrificar la reconstrucción de los poblados civiles para dar todos los recursos en el fortalecimiento de La Paz, la ciudad no es plana, se encuentra en una quebrada que prácticamente es un laberinto de cadenas de tierra que emulan colinas elevadas. Una vez fortificada sería un suicidio para cualquier ejército zentraedi penetrar en tal lugar, ya sea este de 150 mil unidades o de 150 millones de efectivos. Su topografía hace que docenas de riachuelos pasen por el lugar y al sur de la ciudad hay campos protegidos por más quebradas que aseguran su soberania en cuestión alimentaria, y como dije su topografía es tan inusual que asegura su invencibilidad ante un ataque desde el espacio exterior, claro que lo anterior implica fortificar la ciudad previamente.

Todos los comandantes de mayor rango intercambiaron miradas y finalmente global se pronuncio.

- de acuerdo Knight, tiene carta blanca para operar en Sudamérica de la manera que usted prefiera, pero por favor dese prisa.

Knight se levantó y se cuadro ante global, con lo que prosiguió la reunión está vez profundizando diversos aspectos relativos a la seguridad de los otros sectores del planeta y demás.

Knight se sorprendió que lang se haya dirigido a Japón y que en ese lugar se haya establecido el centro de desarrollo robotech a cargo de la computadora EVE del SDF-1, así como también al desarrollo de prototipos de mechas y veritech.

En cuanto al norte de Europa, el encargado del segundo reinicio e implementación del programa de veritechs fuese el coronel Emerson, quien en una anterior oportunidad compitió contra el coronel Leonard en cuanto si el grueso del ejército debería constar exclusivamente de mechas o veritechs.

En cuanto a anatole Leonard, Knight juzgó prudente ponerlo al frente del nuevo ejército de la cruz del sur, debido a que Leonard era el comandante del cuadrante de Brasil y era una baza fuerte contra el general mendoza de El Vencedor.

- señor, aquí tiene los reportes de los comandantes que usted requirió – le dijo un oficial a Knight, apenas este llegó a La Paz.

- umm, veo que nada sale de lo esperado – decía Knight al leer el informe.

- disculpe señor, pero los reportes son muy preocupantes, todos estos oficiales están muy comprometidos ya sea con la EBSIS, o la fuerza del El Vencedor, o con diversos grupos mercenarios. Hacen y deshacen alianzas, con tal de seguir su agenda personal – le comunicaba preocupado el oficial.

- es precisamente lo que quiero mayor – le dijo seriamente Knight.

- pero señor, incluso el coronel Leonard está involucrado – le susurro el oficial preocupado y mirando hacia ambos lados.

- es eso lo que más me encanta de toda esta mierda. Sencillamente no puedo controlar y menos remplazar a un 95% del alto mando militar aquí en Sudamérica. Por lo que confió que usted siga haciendo su labor de inteligencia.

- ¿señor?

- por favor mayor, realmente cree que la lealtad de estos hombres depende de las nucleares que tiene la RDF, eso no durara para siempre, además mantienen en línea a todo el continente y si se quieren pasar de listos tengo las medidas adecuadas para extorsionarlos gracias a la labor de inteligencia.

- ¿no tendrá problemas con el almirante señor?

- no, además como se supone que reúna el financiamiento para fortificar la ciudad de La Paz, los comandantes aquí en Sudamérica están haciendo grandes negociados ilegales y parte de ese dinero va directamente a La Paz. ¿Cree que se puede frenar a los zentraedis de otra forma?

- no lo veía así señor.

- claro que no mayor, usted y el alto mando del SDF-1 creen que pueden jugar lo más limpio posible, pero si se lo hiciese de esa manera, tendríamos que entablar una guerra contra cada uno de los países de Sudamérica antes de enfrentarnos contra los zentraedis, sino con ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabía que las fuerzas de El Vencedor cuentan con soldados zentraedis completamente pertrechados?

- sí, señor recibí ese reporte.

- cuando llegué a Sudamérica, solo el general mendoza contaba con tal ayuda, ahora parece que cada maldito caudillo militar cuenta con la ayuda de soldados zentraedi y apoyo de la EBSIS como si lo anterior no fuese suficiente. Utilizare a Leonard o a cualquier otro comandante que me dé la ventaja para exterminar Manaus, cielos, ¡podría reunirme incluso con los malditos de la EBSIS, para borrar Manaus del mapa!

- Ya nos acercamos a los cuarteles del coronel Mollinedo, señor.

- gracias a dios, Mollinedo es tal vez el único militar de alto rango que no llegó a su puesto por besarle el trasero a los demás.

- para su edad debería ser general.

- aun esta bisoño mayor, el rango de general es más político que otra cosa. Un militar llega a la cumbre de su carrera al ser coronel, la designación como general es más política que otra cosa. Respeto a Mollinedo, es un militar de la vieja guardia dedicada a servir a los demás antes que a él mismo, es la persona perfecta para encargarse del fortalecimiento de la ciudad de La Paz y el establecimiento de la base de la futura REF.

CAPITULO 12: TIEMPO LÍMITE

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el ataque de Dolza y la situación en el planeta era de tensa calma. La ciudad de Macross por fin había sido reconstruida, lo mismo que varios centros poblacionales en Norteamérica, o al menos estaban en un alto nivel de avance de recuperación, todo gracias al petróleo y gas de Venezuela que pudo llegar a Norteamérica gracias a los esfuerzos de la RDF y la cruz del sur para frenar los ataques zentraedi a los cargueros de abastecimiento.

Khyron sorteando grandes dificultades llegó a Manaus, pero los lideres zentraedis le expulsaron debido a los planes suicidas del traidor, quien estaba claramente obsesionado con el SDF-1, mientras que los lideres zentraedis de Manaus tomaron una postura más inteligente y reunieron muchos técnicos de la EBSIS para enseñarles a reparar sus mechas. De hecho habían tenido tanto éxito, que los altos mandos de la EBSIS empezaron a preocuparse y concertaron reuniones secretas con Knight.

- …. Lo que me dices es muy preocupante Knight – le decía global a Knight por medio de una tele comunicación en un canal militar privado y restringido.

- lo sé almirante global, se nos acabó el tiempo, es una lástima que la única nave zentraedi que nos quede sea la de Breetai.

- y es por eso que no podemos utilizarla para atacar Manaus, la necesitamos para otra misión.

- ¿Qué misión sería más importante que destruir Manaus?

- exedore, descubrió las coordenadas del satélite fabrica zentraedi – dijo global y Knight se sentó al borde de su asiento.

- entiendo, en ese caso me comprometo a no permitir la salida de ningún ejército zentraedi de Manaus.

- contamos con las fuerzas de la SASTRAC y usted Knight.

Knight no había estado tan ansioso desde la mañana luego del ataque de Dolza, si se lograba recuperar el satélite fabrica, supondría un punto de inflexión. Podrían derrotar Manaus sin la necesidad de arriesgar el futuro de la raza humana en una batalla de resultado incierto, además global no había podido encargarse de khyron y Azonia, y el relanzamiento del programa valquiria de Emerson no había dado muchos frutos.

Luego de un par de meses, Knight respiró tranquilo al ver la silueta del satélite fábrica dibujarse en el firmamento.

- Lisa, Rick, lo lograron.

La alegría que experimento el alto mando militar se opacó al comprobar que el satélite fabrica había sufrido muchos desperfectos al llegar a la tierra.

- esto es un desastre almirante – le decía Knight a global a bordo del satélite fabrica.

- pensé que con la llegada del satélite fabrica todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían – dijo apesadumbrado global y Knight se extraño de lo anciano y agotado que se veía.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice el doctor lang, Claudia?

Claudia solo negó con la cabeza y Knight maldijo en silencio.

- bueno, supongo que así acaba todo…. Nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos, no tenemos el apoyo de Breetai ya que tiene sus propios problemas en pacificar la flota de reno. Supongo que será Breetai quien vengue nuestras muertes una vez que Manaus decida atacar en serio – decía Knight con una sonrisa malévola.

- no puedes hacer nada Knight – le preguntó alarmada Claudia.

- que podría hacer, sólo Manaus tiene 150 mil zentraedis, toda la zona de control zentraedi, es decir TODO el amazonas consta con medio millón de gigantes….hare lo mismo que Churchill con los nazis… blufeare.

- ¿a qué te refieres Knight? – le preguntó global quien se veía cada vez más agotado.

- el satélite se puede ver desde la Tierra ¿verdad? Bueno, mandare mensajes a Manaus, les hare creer que el satélite fabrica está operativo en un 100% y listo para la producción de veritechs y mechas, lo mismo que naves tipo SDF…. Esperemos ganar tiempo con eso.

- es una buena idea Knight – le dijo Claudia.

- y, almirante, ¿qué hay del cuadrante de indochina y África?

- las cosas marchan muy mal, al menos las fuerzas hostiles combaten unas contra otras en vez de unirse y enfrentarse a nosotros.

- como lo veo almirante, la única oportunidad que tenemos es la ciudad de La Paz – le dijo Knight.

- ¿cuán avanzadas están las labores de fortificación de La Paz? – preguntó Claudia.

- me temo que están a un 50%, necesitamos un año al menos para poder completarlas.

- ¿un año? – dijo Claudia nerviosa.

- no se trata de construir la línea maginot, la cual puede ser fácilmente rodeada. Estamos hablando de una ciudad fortaleza con defensas robotech que nos asegurarían la victoria sobre la zona de control zentraedi.

- …. Cuantos recursos – preguntó global.

- hasta que no destruyamos Manaus, me temo que necesitare casi el 100% de todos los recursos disponibles.

- ¿el 100%?, ¡es imposible Knight! – le grito Claudia.

- los tienes Knight – le interrumpió global – al fin y al cabo, según el doctor lang el satélite fabrica quedara operable recién en dos a tres años aproximadamente.

Luego global se excusó de los oficiales y pidió recorrer las instalaciones solo.

Claudia y Knight entraron a un ascensor del satélite fábrica con gestos preocupados.

- … Claudia, que le pasa al almirante.

- es el trabajo, lo tiene agotado.

- envejeció mucho en dos años.

- ….. …..

- ….. Claudia

- ….. Tiene cáncer Knight.

Knight se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos y presionó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

- me… menos de un año… oh Knight…

Claudia se quebró y Knight la abrazó consolándola lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿lo sabe Lisa? – preguntó Knight y Claudia negó con la cabeza.

- y supongo que tampoco lo saben los otros comandantes, incluido lang.

- lang lo sabe, pero no así maistroff y los otros altos comandantes.

- …. Claudia, no solo debemos engañar a Manaus, también debemos hacerlo con el alto mando ya sea en Sudamérica o en Norteamérica.

- tienes razón… pero como lo haremos – decía Claudia que seguía hipando. Knight sintió que su corazón se desgarraba ya que Claudia era siempre tan fuerte pero ahora se veía tan vulnerable, como la vez en que murió Fokker.

- ¿crees que el satélite fabrica pueda construir al menos una nave?

- no es imposible, el satélite fabrica está muy dañado.

- Claudia, no necesito una obra de arte, solo necesito una nave pequeña, bueno pequeña respecto a los estándares zentraedis, pero lo bastante intimidante para engañar a todo el mundo. Necesito que se construya una réplica exacta del SDF-1.

- ¿una réplica exacta?

- no tiene que ser exacta, en vez del Daedalus y el prometeus, puede tener dos fortalezas armour. No es necesario que este operativa siquiera en un 50%, sólo la necesito para que vuele desde Sudamérica y trace un curso hacia Centroamérica y el Caribe y finalmente se dirija a ciudad Macross.

- un SDF-2

- exacto Claudia, sólo de esta forma ganaremos tiempo con Manaus y el alto mando de la RDF.

- se lo diré al almirante.

- por favor Claudia, se que te escuchara, debes convencerlo…. Porque ya no tenemos tiempo.

CAPITULO 13: EL PRECIO DEL PODER

Global tenía muchos problemas con los ataques zentraedis de khyron, incluso el zentraedi se las había arreglado para tomar como rehenes a kyle y Minmei, menos mal que Lisa trazó un buen plan y pudieron rescatar a los dos rehenes con la ayuda de Rick, sin embargo, la fama de khyron creció y cada vez más zentraedis se sumaban a su causa.

Knight tenía también problemas, pero los solucionó al restringir varios derechos civiles de la población o haciendo trampa, como por ejemplo, reemplazar cada sindicato o asociación ciudadana con órganos paralelos que estaban subordinados a él. También compró todos los medios de comunicación y se aseguró de decretar leyes que sólo servían para coartar a quienes se le opusiesen, incluso creó un organismo paramilitar que no podía ser rastreado con su persona, el cual fungía como instrumento de amedrentación y choque, he hizo de las coimas militares y políticas todo un arte. Knight sencillamente no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo en repeler manifestaciones populares.

En La Paz, el avance para fortificar la ciudad estaba en un 80% y toda la cordillera occidental y real contaba con bases que repelerían medianos ataques zentraedis.

- ahora que completamos las fortificaciones de las cordilleras, podemos respirar tranquilos en el cuadrante Perú – celebraba anatole Leonard, quien había ido al lugar para ver los avances en la ciudad, como comandante supremo del ejército de la cruz del sur.

- es extraño que llamen a este cuadrante "el cuadrante Perú" ya que La Paz y la futura base de la UN Spacy y la REF se encuentran en Bolivia.

- y usted Mollinedo, en que parte del cuadrante sirvió – preguntó Leonard.

- en lo que antes era Bolivia, claro que en ese entonces el altiplano representaba una pequeña parte del país, la mayor parte se encuentra en lo que ahora es la zona de control zentraedi – respondió el anciano coronel.

- usted hizo un magnífico trabajo coronel - le alagó Knight.

- gracias comandante, espero que me perdone no sólo haberme centrado en la fortificación de la ciudad, sino también en la preservación cultural de la misma – les dijo Mollinedo mientras se encaminaban hacia lo que antes era el palacio de gobierno del antiguo país.

- soberbio – dijo Leonard – ya no hay este tipo de construcciones en la actualidad, su arquitectura barroca es hermosa.

- en realidad es neoclásico Leonard – le corrigió Knight y Leonard se mostro incomodo.

- está estructura tiene el nombre de "palacio quemado" – les decía Mollinedo feliz.

- ¿palacio quemado? ¿Y por qué? – le preguntó Leonard.

- se intentó tomar por asalto el palacio y al no lograr esto se procedió a incendiarlo en el siglo 19.

Los comandantes ingresaron al lugar y Leonard sugirió que para celebrar la botadura del SDF-2, se celebrase una fiesta de gala en ese lugar con varios comandantes de la RDF de Sudamérica y de la cruz del sur, a lo cual Knight accedió.

Llegadas las vísperas de navidad, Knight recibió la triste noticia de que khyron atacó ciudad Macross, menos mal que ninguno de sus amigos resulto herido.

- vamos, vamos – decía Leonard – dejemos a un lado la tristeza y celebremos la pronta botadura del SDF-2

Varios camareros sirvieron finas bebidas y Knight en su traje de gala llamaba mucho la atención en especial de las esposas e hijas de los comandantes.

Knight se disponía a pronunciar un discurso cuando en eso cayó como una roca sobre el suelo.

- ¡llamen a un doctor, deprisa! – gritaba Mollinedo.

Varios comandantes rodeaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Knight y finalmente un doctor se apersonó al lugar y luego de examinarlo dijo:

- …. Está muerto, el coronel Knight está muerto.

Varios gritos tanto de hombres como de las mujeres presentes reverberaron por todo el lugar. Personal de inteligencia llevó de prisa el cuerpo inerte de Knight al hospital militar para cubrir las apariencias y otros oficiales ordenaron no revelar nada de esto a los periodistas gubernamentales.

Ya muy tarde en la noche Leonard y varios altos comandantes se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del palacio quemado discutiendo sobre lo acontecido a Knight.

- no lo niego, me puse muy nervioso cuando Knight bebió el veneno – decía un comandante de la RDF.

- todo salió a pedir de boca, incluso ya tenemos a los chivos expiatorios para la muerte de Knight – decía otro comandante de la cruz del sur.

- sí, Mollinedo servirá bien para este propósito, el hombre es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

- lamentablemente, hombres como Mollinedo tienen un destino muy claro… la destrucción.

Varios otros comandantes incluido Leonard, quien planeó toda la conspiración se hallaban presentes y se mostraban incómodos pero también algo descansados debido a que se habían quitado a Knight del camino.

- disculpe señor, su hija le manda este recado – le enseñaba un joven oficial a Leonard y este se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- discúlpenme, me informan que mi hija se encuentra enferma.

Leonard salió del palacio, y apenas dio un par de pasos fuera de la puerta, se detuvo en seco con el semblante descompuesto. Delante de él se hallaba Knight.

- …. Mi hija, devuélveme a mi hija – le decía Leonard mientras se arrodillaba frente a Knight, quien observaba el palacio con un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa extraña.

- sabes Leonard, puedo perdonarte el haber intentado matarme, lo que no puedo perdonar… es que hayas fallado.

- no me importa lo que me suceda, pero por favor mi hija….

- a si, tu hija, debo decir que es una niña preciosa, y está justo en la edad para comérsela, es una lástima que pierden lo adorable cuando alcanzan la adolescencia.

- monstruo, monstruo… - lloraba Leonard tendido a los pies de Knight.

- por favor anatole, tú menos que nadie eres el indicado para decirme eso. Se perfectamente que trabajabas para la liga anti unificación y la EBSIS desde antes del arribo de los zentraedis, de hecho tú fuiste quien saboteó el proyecto valkyrie a favor del proyecto destroid y con la ayuda de tu perro el coronel Edwards trataste de destruir el SDF-1…. Si no fuese por la intervención de Roy….

Un resplandor se esparcía por todo el lugar, Leonard alzó la vista dándose la vuelta y vio con horror que el palacio estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y varios gritos salían del lugar pero no así ningún cuerpo. Al darse vuelta ya no vio la imagen de Knight, sino la de un joven Roy Fokker, el mismo joven que destruyó sus planes para acabar con el gobierno unido de la Tierra hace ya tantos años.

- perdón, perdón, perdóneme la vida…. Hare lo que sea.

- tú, conspiraste a mis espaldas, tú Leonard, eres vil y traicionero…. ¡bien! Puedo usar a un hombre como tú.

La muerte de varios altos comandantes militares en el incendio no tuvo mucha cobertura por parte de los medios por orden de Knight y luego de un par de semanas ya era noticia vieja con la botadura de SDF-2, el cual descendió desde el satélite fábrica hasta el altiplano boliviano.

El engaño de Knight dio resultado, los informes de inteligencia reportaban que la zona de control zentraedi y Manaus se hallaban en paz, dándose un significado descenso en el numero de escaramuzas contra fuerzas hostiles, ya sean estas zentraedis o de la EBSIS. Solo las fronteras de El Vencedor reportaban una inusual actividad ya que el general mendoza desplazó varias unidades mecanizadas a la frontera.

- entonces Knight, ¿usted ira en el SDF-2 hacia ciudad Macross? – le preguntó el coronel Mollinedo.

- así es, la imagen del SDF-2 será muy importante para elevar la moral de la población y deseo arribar a la ciudad con estilo coronel.

- Knight, creo que ya es hora de que me llame por mi nombre – le dijo el anciano.

- no podría acostumbrarme, usted es uno de los pocos militares probos que conocí en mi vida, fue un honor haber trabajado a su lado coronel. Espero que a mi regreso La Paz ya esté completamente fortificada.

- cuente con ello Knight y buen viaje.

Knight no sabía que la muerte de varios comandantes de la cruz del sur dejo un vacio que repercutiría en la labor de inteligencia, por lo que no se imaginaba que el crucero zentraedi de khyron había despegado del amazonas y también se dirigía a ciudad Macross.

- ¿se siente bien señor? – le preguntó el capitán del SDF-2 a Knight.

- ….si capitán, es sólo que tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, ¿Qué hay de usted?

- es un honor capitanear la nave, al menos hasta ciudad Macross ya que será la comandante Hayes quien será la capitán del SDF-2.

- sí, Lisa se merece ese puesto después de todo lo que dio a la RDF, seguro será una excelente capitana…..disculpe capitán, pero creo que tomare un veritech y volare un rato alrededor de la nave

- ¿señor?

- por nostalgia, aun recuerdo mis vuelos alrededor del SDF-1, y además necesito aclarar mis ideas con respecto a ciertos problemas de faldas que tengo.

- descuide señor, puede ir al hangar cuando lo desee – le dijo un sorprendido capitán.

Knight se hallaba en su camarote y se cambiaba para luego pilotear el veritech.

- …. Roy…. Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida…. Todas las veces que iba a ciudad Macross y luego regresaba a La Paz….

Knight dejo de vestirse, tenía el torso desnudo y empezó a gemir.

- ….. Sammie…. Kim…. Diana…. por favor perdónenme, soy una mierda…. no merezco haber recibido su amor, no debí engañarlas…. Roy, ayúdame….

Knight subió al veritech y voló alrededor de la nave, la sensación a los mandos de la nave hizo que toda preocupación saliese de su mente e incluso jugó un poco y realizó algunos vuelos acrobáticos tratando de emular los shows aéreos que alguna vez vio en su infancia, en los que Rick Hunter era el protagonista.

- capitán, recibo unas extrañas lecturas – comunicaba un oficial.

- ¿puede especificar la procedencia?

- desconocido señor, pero se encuentran delante de nosotros.

- maldición, justo cuando nos acercábamos a ciudad Macross, quiero que se comuniquen con el SDF-1 y que….OH DIOS MÍO, ACCION EVASIVA

- MUY TARDE SEÑOR NOS DARA DE LLENO

Knight vio como un haz de luz se dirigía directamente hacia el SDF-2 y decidió en cuestión de milisegundos alejarse de la nave, pero aun así sabía que la onda expansiva de la explosión le daría de lleno.

- ¡noooooo!

- ….. … …

El veritech de Knight se había estrellado y toda su superficie estaba quemada pero afortunadamente no parecía presentar mas daño, sin embargo el piloto se hallaba inconsciente.

- Knight, Knight, me escuchas…. Levántate, ¿acaso no salvaras a las chicas?

- …. Roy….

- hazme un último favor…. Salva a Claudia.

- ¡ROY! – gritó Knight, mientras se despertaba e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al ojo derecho, al parecer lo había perdido, junto con una buena parte de su mano izquierda y pie derecho.

El veritech ascendió al firmamento lastimosamente en forma de guardián y luego con los motores rugiendo agónicamente se dirigió a ciudad Macross.

- ¡GRRRRRHWWAAAAAAAAAA! – rugía Knight mientras dirigía su veritech hacia el SDF-1.

El talón de Aquiles de la nave eran los ataques de embestida y la nave de khyron que al parecer había sido severamente dañada se dirigía a embestir en un ataque suicida al SDF-1.

Knight recordó como protegió el puente del SDF-1 durante el ataque de Dolza, pero ahora disparó contra el vidrio blindado del puente y se dirigió dónde se hallaban las chicas.

- ¡coronel Knight! – gritó global lo mismo que las chicas.

- ….deprisa, ¡deprisa! – simplemente atinó a decir Knight en un ruego.

- Sammie, Kim y Diana se aferraron al brazo izquierdo del veritech, mientras Claudia y Vanessa lo hicieron al brazo derecho.

- ¡Lisa, dónde está Lisa! – gritó Knight.

- ya envié a Lisa en una capsula de escape, está a salvo – le dijo global rápidamente.

- ¡señor, deprisa! – dijo Knight, pero global sólo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Knight lloró por el ojo que aún conservaba y se alejó con las oficiales.

El veritech de Knight volaba erráticamente, pero de alguna manera logró aterrizar con suavidad salvando a las mujeres.

- ¡Knight! ¡Knight!

- oh por Dios.

- ¡Claudia, ayúdame a bajarlo!

- deprisa, llamen a una ambulancia

- resiste Knight.

- Vanessa, acompáñame.

Knight abrió dolorosamente el ojo y vio como Sammie, Kim y Diana le rodeaban mientras lloraban. El piloto quiso incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

Knight giró su cabeza y vio algo a lo lejos.

- …. …. Esos, esos dos de allá…. ¿son Lisa y Rick?...

- sí, son Lisa y Rick, parecen estar a salvo – le dijo una de las chicas aunque Knight no pudo precisar quién. En ese momento empezó a nevar.

- …. Nieva…. Qué bien…. La nieve cubre y lo purifica todo…. Lisa y Rick…. Ellos…. Ellos, deben permanecer puros, sólo yo debo ensuciarme….

Knight sonrió a las tres chicas que tanto amó y se entregó al sueño, arropado por una cobija nívea que descendía gentilmente del firmamento.

FIN


End file.
